Mortals: Meet the In-Laws!
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: A spin off of my Mortals: Meet... book. By popular demand as well ;) You guys enjoy!
1. Aphrodite

**Isla Carmine, meet... Aphrodite**

I was really nervous!

Since my Mom met me in the coffee shop, she hasn't utter a word about anything and I'm getting nervous about it.

Luckily, I'm not completely alone. I was also with my future sisters-in-law (or, at least, some of them, according to Mitchel) Piper, Drew and Lacy. They all have different personalities, but I think that they complement each other well. I think I was gonna get the comments and critiques that I need with a little sugar, and not straight sour like Mom does all the time.

We walked into the bridal store, _Goddess' Style_ and I immediately felt like a little girl in a candy store. So many dresses to try on! It's every little girl's dream come true, playing doll dress up for a day...

"I hope they don't have us waiting..." Mom immediately complained, walking in front of me, looking around as if the white and ivory dresses would make her sick.

"Mom, is a big store and someone is going to deal with us..." I tried to comfort her, though it suppose to be the other way around.

"Oh, I think we have the exactly saleswoman to deal with us..." Piper joked, looking at Drew, who was talking to the employees as if she owned the place. I frowned at Piper's words until I realized... Drew owned the place! My sister-in-law (OK, _future_ sister-in-law) owned a bridal store!

"Don't worry, Drew will find the perfect dress for you... Or she'll end up making it for you" Lacy butted in, playing with one of piece of her hair.

"That's comforting" I admitted, smirking. However was the case, I wasn't going to be without a wedding dress when I meet Mitchel down the aisle. Suddenly, I started to cry and a box of tissues appeared in front of me and a smirking Piper.

"We're all ready for this!" Piper supported me, rubbing my back.

"If this turns into a crying festival, we better end this soon..." Mom pointed out and I saw Drew glaring at her with a look that could actually kill.

"If this was any normal shopping date with any normal bride, I'd ask how many are you willing to spend, _but_ -" Drew raised a finger when I was about to say how much I was willing to spend on my wedding gown "-since you're marrying my brother, I think is fair to say that, no matter how expensive the dress is, doesn't matter if it's from the runway, the rag or my workshop, it's yours" My eyes wanted to get out of my face, because I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Then, I guess I'm giving them the entertainment" Piper promised, smiling at her sister. My body couldn't fit this much joy, when Lacy added her share of surprises.

"I guess me and the guys are going to put money for their honeymoon, then..." I blushed until I couldn't speak, but I expressed my gratitude with a group hug between the four of us.

"Thank God someone gives her the dress or she wouldn't be able to pay something that fits her well..." And that's how my Mom manages to make a beautiful, endearment and bonding moment between the bride and their future sisters-in-law into a pity festival. _Typical of her..._

"Tell me what you want to wear on your wedding day, Isla" Drew asked me, gritting her teeth. It was obvious that she either wanted to kick my mother out, or kill her herself. I forgot about my mother for a few minutes, while I thought about about my perfect wedding dress.

"I guess I'm not looking for a short dress, but I'm willing to try them to see how they look on me..." I began, while Drew took out a pad and started to take notes "I'd like it to have some kind of sleeve or something that works as Placebo in my mind that the dress won't fall off my body, like strips around the neck..."

"That last one would be perfect if you don't plan on wearing necklaces, because it'd make your neck and upper chest loaded..." Lacy suggested, gently. I nodded, along with the rest of the girls. My mother? She went searching for what it would be perfect for me... according to _her_.

"What I _do_ know is that I want some kind of blue feather accessory on my head, to make it different..." I confessed, giggling like mad. The girls soon joined me.

"It might not had worked on Sarah Jessica Parker, but I bet you could pull it off..." I heard from behind us. Lacy and Piper, who were facing me, were left speechless as someone walked towards us and engulfed them in a hug "Hi, sweeties!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Piper wondered, clearly surprised. _Mom?_ I still didn't see the woman's face, but if Lacy Drew and Piper are any indication, the woman is gorgeous.

"Oh, you think I'd miss the opportunity of meeting Mitchel's fiancée for the first time while shopping for wedding dresses?" The woman replied, turning to hug Drew that was by my side. I got a profile of her face and I immediately knew that nobody would see me at my own wedding if that woman was there as well. She wasn't that tall, actually, she matched the girls in hight. Her skin was pale, but tan and she was fit in the right places. Her face didn't show signs of having any retouch and she was sporting the biggest and radiant smile I've ever seen. Her hair was wavy chocolate, like Mitchel's and had the same kaleidoscope eyes that identified any of her kids "Why, hello, darling!" she greeted me with a warm hug, something I wasn't used to "I'm Aphrodite, nice to meet you!"

"L-likewise, ma'am... I'm Isla" I introduced myself, smiling. That woman's smile was contagious!

"OK, Isla... I have a few dresses in mind I want you to try-" Drew's opinion was suddenly cut when my mother arrived and tossed a bunch of dresses in a couch, crossing her arms.

"Isla, try these. If they don't fit, none will" she ordered me. I seriously was about to cry, but of frustration. How could she act this way, I don't know. Luckily, my fiancé's family was more welcome than her.

All that I fear now was a war between the mothers-in-law...


	2. Tristan McLean

**Jason Grace, meet... Tristan McLean**

I'm panicking.

Why am I panicking? Is not like I'm meeting someone I don't know... In fact, I'm very well acquaintance with this person.

"Then... Why in Jupiter's name am I panicking?!" I repeated again. Only this time, I did it loudly and moved my hands around. Several people turned around on the street to see me, thinking I'm insane.

 _I might turn like that soon..._

"Jason!" I heard before I could have the change to get cold feet and walk away. I turned to see my old friend, Mellie, who was waving at me with that smile that was simply so soft and... _breezy_. And, considering she is a wind nymph, it was a compliment, as well as a pun "Come on in... We were waiting for you..."

"Yay..." I mumbled lowly, not that excited "Good to see you again, Mellie... How is little Chuck?" I tried to make casual conversation. I couldn't back out now, I was a soldier- well, I was a soldier. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm _all_ freaked out!

"You don't want to know about Chuck, Jason..." I stared at Mellie. Was I that easy to read? I'm doomed! "All you have to do is to breath and ask... Mr. McLean is not that traditional, sweetie..." she comforted me, rubbing my arms. I was sweating already, which makes me wonder why I was so scared or a simple question. I had faced immortal troubles without blinking!

 _Something is wrong with me..._

"I can't understand why I'm so nervous..." I admitted to her "I mean, I've known him since I was fifteen..."

"Just relax, alright, sweetie..." Mellie recommended me. I nodded, while she guided me inside the office. Well, it wasn't a proper office or building, as it was a production company. People were coming and going, not paying attention to me at all, though Mellie could stop one or two to reminded them something or ask something to do next.

I rode the elevator- _private_ elevator, who has that? -playing with my hands and making my mind into the situation.

" _Mr. McLean, sir_ \- no, that's too formal..." I mumbled to myself, staring at my reflexion on the polished metal doors " _Sir, I'd love to ask you something important..._ That's way to dramatic..." I scratched my head, thinking " _Sir, we have to talk about Piper_ \- no! He would think something happened to her!" I scolded my mind.

I had arrived to my destination and I was still with no words to say, all nervous and sweaty, my glasses might fall off my nose. _Could I still escape through a window...?_

"Jason!" _Nope, too late..._

"Mr. McLean..." I greeted him back, pulling my hand out. He simply ignored my hand and hugged me, patting my back. He must have sensed that something was wrong or that I was uncomfortable, because he let me go almost immediately. I stared at him, the way he was dressed. You would think he goes to work with suit and stuff, but he was dressed in a simple white shirt and a pair of jeans, some brown shoes and that was all.

"How many times I have to tell you? It's _Tristan_ , son... You're part of the family already!" he reminded me, while all I could do was smile at him. Damn, this man knows me since I was fifteen! I should be confident enough around him! "Took Leo less than five days to give me a nickname..."

"That's Leo for you..." And Leo is not the one dating your daughter... Also, he's a little sassy too...

"Pipes called em and told me you'd be in town" he told me, while wrapping an arm around my shoulders and taking me to his office.

"Yeah, I have a try out for the Air Force Academy..." I explained, sitting down on the couch in his office. He sat right besides me "The main admission office is here, in San Fransisco... but I'm trying to get my training in New York, as my Aunt lives there..."

"Well, I wish you all the best luck, as I know you won't have any troubles getting in" he encouraged me, patting my back "Plus, it'd be a good idea to keep close to the family, which reminds me that I'm going back to New York in a few weeks, after wrapping up this production contracts' messes... We should have a big dinner, tell your Aunt and friends go come as well..."

"I will, sir- I mean, _Tristan_ " I corrected myself and he smirked at me "Though, I'm not only here because of that..." This was it...

"Oh?" he continued to smirk, which was a little creepy for me, but I didn't let that scare me "What else you came here to do...?"

"I came here to talk to you about someone who is important for both of us" _That's the path, keep in the right track..._

"Piper, I guess"

"You guessed correctly, sir" _Yeah, detaching yourself is a good idea, champ..._ "You see, I had been thinking this for a while and, I even went asking advice from my cousin, Percy, who let's face it, it's not the brightest lightbulb of the bunch sometimes..." he nodded, agreeing with me "And, even so, I had to ask my Uncle Paul, who is very old fashion-"

"Jason, let me ask you something..." he interrupted me, raising a hand. I shut up, knowing I was rambling "Have you asked Piper yet?" I frowned, not understanding.

"Asked Piper what?"

"That you want to marry her..." The smirk on his face and my mouth hanging open was the clear answer that he was looking for "Jason, you didn't have to come all the way here for my permission-"

"But, everyone said I should!" I half whined to him, not believing my luck "Was I that obvious?"

"From the second you sat down there. Listen, Jason..." he placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down "I've known you since my daughter was fifteen, that's like five years ago!" I just listened to him "And, from that moment, you showed me that you are a very responsible and honorable man, for the lack of modern words" he winked at me, trying to relax me "I honestly was impressed that you came all the way here to ask me for permission..."

"So, for the record... Do I have it?"

"Of course!" he chuckled to me "Just for the sake of the tale, let's say I made you sweat and promise impossible things..." This time, I chuckled at him.

"Sir, impossible is kind of my thing..."


	3. Athena

**Nyssa, meet... Athena**

Malcolm owes me a big one, right now!

We agreed that this was not the way to meet them, yet, he drops the bomb without warning and I'm suppose to be OK with it?! Urgh, is in moments like this that I want to behave Leo's powers to roast him to the ground! He makes me sooo mad! Although... I could ask him... _No, Nyssa! You love him, remember?!_

Though, I will admit that I have not much love for him at the moment...

"Take a deep breath, Nyssa..." I encouraged myself. What I was doing was nothing minor, it was big! "You can do it and everything will be alright..." I repeated to myself-that had been my mantra all morning, it's not that bad, right? Soon, I'm at the reception, talking to the clerk "I want the key to the 500th floor" I announced. I was soon met by the familiar look of ' _are you nuts?_ '

"Young lady, there's no such thing as the 500th floor..." I sighed and shook my head.

"Look, I don't have time for this..." I admitted, getting closer to him "Either you let me up or you're the one explaining to Lady Athena that her 10am date is gonna miss their appointment..." Apparently, threatening with Athena worked, because the clerk looked like if he had an accident between his pants.

"Here" he handed me the key "Remember, be alone" I nodded at him, grabbing the key and heading to the elevator. I waited until the last person was out before pulling out the key and going straight to Olympus. With each seconds that passed, I was more and more nervous. I think I did wrong in asking Percy some advice...

"Alright, Nyssa... One foot in front of the other and control your temper, please..." I chanted, while getting out of the elevator. I was known for my bad temper at Camp, and I wasn't gonna risk it this time, as I could be evaporated or worst... turned into an owl.

"Nyssa?" I turned towards the voice to noticed that my father was standing on my path, walking slowly "Well, this is a surprise..."

"Hello, father..." I greeted him back, smiling shyly. Correction, I wasn't shy at my own father, I was nervous at my next meeting!

"You're here to see Athena, I pressume..." he said, surprising me "Everyone is that nervous about meeting Athena alone for the first time. You're not the first one and you won't be the only one..."

"I don't think that's much of a comforting thought..." I argued, well... more like I pointed out. He simply shrugged.

"You must be Nyssa..." A voice said behind me. I had no more option that to turn around and face the person-in this case, goddess-that spoke the words. She was wearing a simple white greek dress, up to her ankles, of course, showing her golden sandals. She had no jewelry on her and he hairdo was a simple high ponytail, leaving her curly honey blonde hair to go over her shoulders. I forced myself to bow, as I was in some kind of shock.

"L-Lady Athena..." I stuttered. _I... stuttered?!_

"Be nice with the kid, Athena..." Father came to my rescue, standing eye to eye to Athena "She had done no harm to you..."

"We shall see that..." Athena replied, before turning around and walking away. Clearly wanting me to follow her, I bowed quickly to my father and followed after her, trying to catch my breath in the process "You seem out of shape, daughter of Hephaestus..."

"I- That could be true, Milady..." I panted a little "We're marathoners, not sprinters..." I could sense her eyes on me.

"Interesting analogy, young lady..." she sounded impress. Did I just impress her? Nah, that's impossible, she doesn't impress easily "I assume you know why are you here..."

"Yeah..." I started to get thing out of my bag, trying to find what I needed to show her "Malcolm asked me to show you these blueprints... To be completely honest with you, I don't understand what they mean and I have read Leo's handwriting!"

"So, you have no idea why you're here" she concluded, leaving me confused. Why would I be here if I didn't know why I was here? "I'd admit to say that Malcolm tricked you today to come..."

"What? He would never-" But one look at Athena's face to know she wasn't kidding with me "That- urgh! I'm gonna kill him when I get back!" I swore, not for real, of course, but I was really angry right now!

"That would elude the reason of why are you here..." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the explanation "Malcolm understood pretty well that I don't do meetings with mortals without no reason, and sending me an invitation of an event I wasn't going to be in it seemed a waste of energy and time and money that I don't require-"

"Pardon me for being rude, but would you mind telling me why I'm here?" I demanded, getting frustrated. Athena simply nodded and kept walking. I had to follow her again, not saying a word.

"The reason you're here is simply to know you and if we, um... How did Malcolm worded it? Ah, 'get along'..."

"That's it? This is a bonding day with my boyfriend's mother?" My eyebrow must had disappeared with my hair line, because it couldn't go higher "Why he couldn't just say something like that!"

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't agree to this... or me, for that matter..."

"I just have one question for you..." She waited until I grasped the bravery I needed to make the question "Is it true that you send Percy on a quest only to annoy him and that you knew he and your daughter were engaged since they were twelve?" Instead of replying, she gives me an enigmatic smile and keeps walking.

Oh, yeah... She's one to watch over, just in case...

* * *

 **Hello, guys!**

 **Normally, I wouldn't do this, since I have a regular A/N on Sundays' post, but I require this channel to let you know about a little something...**

 **A friend/writer/roleplay buddy from Wattpad, with the username** Purely_Half_Dragon **(I bet some of you know him) has started a fund to earn money for a new computer. Is his goal to get one before going to college in March. I'd like for all of you to pass around this fund's site (it's on the site** gofundme Laptop - for - College - Fund **, no spaces) and, if you cannot because you're young, or you don't have enough money to donate, please, share it with your friends and relatives. When you do, add the** #DonateForSean

 **It will take only a few minutes of your time and he would be more than grateful that you're sharing it around...**

 **Oh! And go check out** Hugs6 **and I's new story,** How I met my Brother **! Is in** Hugs6's **profile!**

 **Thanks for listening!**


	4. SOMEONES IS PRETENDING TO BE ME

**NOT A DRILL!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **ATTENTION!**

 **SOMEONE IS PRETENDING TO BE ME AND COPYING MY STORIES!**

 **I REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL!**

 **mtruyen . top/d oc-truy en/ story/ 16396430 -morta ls-m eet .ht ml**

 **SOMEONE IS COPYING MY STORIES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, ALONG WITH -blue-cookies- COVER!**

 **PEOPLE, DESTROY THEM!**


	5. Frederick Chase

**Percy Jackson, meet... Frederick Chase**

"Oi! You lot! Stop running around!" I yelled, only to be the receiver of several looks and giggles. I sighed, moving a hand through y hair. Where the times were the kids respected the adults had gone?

"Excuse me, Mr. Lifesaver..." I heard behind me and see a little cute girl, of around five, with her blonde hair tied up in two ponytails and a Disney Princess swimsuit on her, dragging a towel behind her.

"Yeah, what can I do for you, Miss?" I asked her, causing her to giggle at me again.

"My sissy thinks you're cute!" she blurted out in my face, with that look of innocence that cannot be taken away from kids. I smirked at her and chuckled, not the first time that this happens to me, but if Annabeth ever finds out, I'd be a dead man walking... or a zombie...

"What's your name, Miss?" I wondered at her, still amused at her boldness. With the corner of my eye, I could see a teenager girl blushing and trying to get the girl's attention, probably her sister. I guess she didn't want to embarrass herself further, as the little girl had no subtlety when she blurted out the confession.

"I'm Lia, what's your name, Mr. Lifesaver?" I smiled, thinking how is that I have this conversation everyday at work.

"I'm Mr. Percy Lifesaver, nice to meet you too" I pulled my hand out and she shook it, kind of hard for a little girl "Now, Lia, you know the rules of the pool?" Lia nodded eagerly at me "Can you tell them for me?"

"Um, I cannot run around the pool..." her little face was scrunch in concentration, which kind of reminded me of Annabeth, it was so cute. I wished I had a camera so I could show her... "Not be in the deep side?" I nodded at her, making her beam "Oh! Wear sunscreen and swim-hat when I'm going into the pool!"

"Very good, Lia!" I congratulated her, making her blush at my praise "If I could give gold stars, you'd get one... but, there's one rule that most people forget..." She frowned at me, curious "The lifesaver, in this case, me, are here to make sure those rules are followed..."

"So, if I do something bad, you'd have to forbid me the pool?" she said, all by herself, which made me proud. I nodded at her logic "I'll be right back!" she turned around and, I guess she wanted to run, but was walking a little fast, picking her towel in her arms "Sissy! I want sunscreen!" she yelled at her sister.

"Always a charmer, aren't you, Perce?" I turned around to see the last person I hoped to see today. Not that it was a bad thing, either way. This person was in his mid forties, almost reaching the fifties, though you could think he was older because of the amount of grey hair on the sides of his face, like if he was some kind of trend. His blonde hair was combed back and he was wearing an old Air Force shirt that he got in a garage sale, along with some khaki shorts and flipflops.

Said person was Frederick Chase, Annabeth's father.

"Otherwise they'll never learn the rules... Bobby, Matt, hit it!" I raised my hands and Annabeth's twin brothers hit them "Sunscreen and hat, otherwise, you're ban, misters!" I threatened them, playfully. The twins chuckles and rushed towards one of the many chairs that were around the pool to leave their stuff.

"You know, I have to hand it to you, Perce..." Mr. Chase kept speaking to me, while I looked around "It's the first thing Bobby and Matthew actually respect that is not my wife or Annabeth with a scary knife..." I chuckled at the picture.

"Don't tell her I said this, but she's scarier when she's in the kitchen..." we both laughed, knowing that Annabeth's worst skill were in the kitchen. Everyone knew it, even her, but she never heard it from me, as I'm not one to hurt her precious pride.

"So, when can we wait the question?" I glanced at him, not sure what he meant. I'm not call _Seaweed Brain_ for nothing, after all "C'mon, Perce... I just wanna know so I can capture the moment on a camera and show it off to all my colleagues-"

"Um, Mr. Chase, I have no idea what you're talking about..." I admitted, watching the twins getting into the pool.

"Oh. So you don't plan on proposing to Annabeth?" My eyes widen big at that question. I knew that, whatever I answered, it could be taken the wrong way. So, I decided to charge forward with my only card.

The truth.

"Mr. Chase, first I have to admit that you caught me off guard..." I started, turning my full attention to him. I was rubbing the back of my neck, very nervous. He simply watched me and nodded "Second, believe it or not, I have talked to Annabeth about this and well, she made me promised that I wouldn't do anything until she had finished her career"

"That sounds like something my daughter would say" he agreed, still nodding. I thought I was on a good track, so I decided to push a little my luck.

"And third, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I was kind of hoping that I could talk to, um... Annabeth's mom first?" It was Mr. Chase's eyes turn to get wide and big in surprise.

"You mean...?" he left the question. In the air and I simply nodded. We didn't need more words to say that I could be completely screw up whenever I asked about it. Not to mention, I could be half dead afterwards "Well, Perce... If it's any consolation, I give you my full support... Why you thought I was asking?" I shrugged, not knowing why he mentioned something like that.

"You could be her in disguise..." I pointed out, serious. He chuckled and shrugged too "Though, I doubt that she could stay more than a few seconds without glaring at me... It impresses the Hades out of me, sir... How did you managed to get her attention?"

"That, Percy, is a secret that I'll share when you're ready..."

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	6. Mars

**Hazel Levesque, meet... Mars**

"Move on, ladies! You're slow today!" I checked my chronometer, a fascinating device that I adopted into my world. Indeed, the girls were slow today than before, which means that something was going on.

"P-please, Centurion..." one of the girls panted at me, holding her knees with her hands. I felt bad to be this mean, but I had to keep orders of Reyna, this was not my idea of training "We- we were asked by the First-" Oh, no! Not this again!

"Say no more, Sonia" I stopped her, handing her a bottle of water. Soon, I was handing water around and all the girls had taken a break, sitting on the floor "How long since the First has been bothering you?" I asked around, watching a few tired faces. A few others were embarrassed and others were plain serious.

"Last week, Centurion..." Julia, who wasn't four anymore, answered, serious. I sighed and rubbed my hand around my face "I fear the Second might join as well"

"Very well..." I wrecked my brain to find a solution, but I feared that no one would pay attention unless someone was at the brick of death "Julia, call the Praetors and tell them, I want an urgent meeting with them and the Centurions, please" Just because I was in charge didn't mean I had to be mean about it. Julia nodded and left to find Reyna, and the rest.

Only I knew were Frank was.

I left the girls to have their deserved break and walked back towards the pier. Since back from the war, many years ago, Frank had accepted that he had Poseidon's blood in his linage and practiced near the pier his abilities. Unfortunately for us- and for Jason, since it made his work much more harder -the Romans still feared Neptune. I reached the pier and saw Frank in lotus position, meditating before turning my way. He always knew when I was close, which I take as a compliment.

"Wanna join me, Haze?" I smiled at his offer, as he always made it and I never accepted, simply because it was his thing. I didn't want to ruin it with bad things.

"Frank, you know that I hate to interrupt you during your practice with bad news..." I reminded him, gently. He chuckled and patted the spot next to him. I sighed and took a seat next to him "The First has been bothering the Fifth again..." I said after a while, not really wanting to say anything. Frank sighed next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Let me talk to them-"

"Frank, I know you mean well, specially since you come from it-"

"-and never you forget it" he interrupted me, smirking. I raised an eyebrow at his confidence, that had grew leaps these last years. It was a nice change.

"Frank, they won't listen until blood is spill..." I recognized, not really wanting to get to that point "Last time, it took that Octavian collided with Mother Earth for them to respect every single legionary, I don't wanna do something like that again..."

"What do you plan to do, then?" he wondered, his hand on top of mine "I support you, fully... Want me to be your second? That way, they'll know I'm not kidding..."

"Frank, this is something I have to deal on my own..." I admitted. I had the only group that was bullied constantly and I had to do something about it. My girls respected me and I know they don't deserve it "I rather lose in the battlefield than not defending the girls..." Frank sighed, knowing I was kind of right.

"I know, love..." he kissed my forehead and smiled "I'll be cheering for you" I rolled my eyes and smiled, leaving him be to his meditation.

When I walked back, I noticed Julia running to me, obviously not knowing where Frank was. I gave her a reassuring smile and winked at her, before going directly towards the Centurion of the First Cohort and doing the unthinkable:

I punched him square on the face.

"Hazel!" Reyna scolded me, but I was far from caring at the point. The Centurion was spitting blood from his mouth and I picked him up from the collar of his toga.

"I care little about some petty feud you have with me, but I will not stand and watch how you Cohort bullies my legionaries, you understand?" I threatened him. He smirked, somehow, which was disgusting as his mouth was full of blood, only for me to hit him again, this time, on where it hurts more to a man. Lots of boys were crossing their legs and wincing in pain, even if I didn't touch them! "Be the man you pretend to be and fight me!"

"Hazel, that's enough!" Reyna ordered me, but I was beyond listening now. I was feeling the anger and the desire of fighting and I was hoping to tune it down, until I eyed someone in the crowd that almost made me sick to my stomach. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either. His black hair was cut short, military style and he was wearing sunglasses, along with a Roman armor, smirking at me. I glared at him and headed his way.

"You think is funny!?" I spatted at him, looking up and down "I know now why Percy didn't kneel in your presence, you don't deserve the honor" Gasps were heard around me, but they didn't know this man like I did. He kept smirking at me, before his armor shifted and showed who he really was.

"In all the lives I've seen pass, I was only been faced that way, twice..." he recognized, surprising everyone "By my own son and by you, Hazel Levesque... You deserve your title, Centurion..." Suddenly, everything was turning bright, which made us look away from the spot. Seconds later, he was gone. Everyone was staring at me, between awe and anger.

How do I explain to my boyfriend I just defied his father?

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	7. Naomi Solace

**Nico di Angelo, meet... Naomi Solace**

"I really don't understand why I came up with this idea yet..." I scolded myself, while driving- well, I wasn't driving _per se_... But, unfortunately, zombie drivers don't reply to you, which is why I was talking alone.

It all started a few days ago, when I was in Camp Half-Blood, talking with my cousins...

"So, you know what you will give Will this year for his birthday?" Percy asked me, biting his sandwich. We weren't having lunch with the rest of the cabins, as we decided some family time was in order. With Thalia busy in the Hunt, Hazel training the Cohort and Percy and Jason with their new jobs, it was kind of impossible to gather all together. Fortunately, Thalia was visiting and Percy had off that weekend and Annabeth was visiting her parents in San Fransisco.

"I'm not sure yet, honestly..." I admitted, shrugging "I think he has a practice that day, or a test the following one... The point is that he's gonna be busy..."

"I'm sure he can stop for a while to celebrate his birthday..." Thalia argued and closed her eyes, laying on the grass.

"You never seen Will during the end of the term, have you?" I wondered. If they had, they wouldn't be asking or saying just things. Both denied with their heads "Will is intense when the end of the term is close by... He once scolded me because I was doing 'too much noise while walking around the apartment'..."

"Dude, you don't do much noise while walking..." Percy pointed out and I nodded "Oh! I get it, is bad... Well, Annabeth once told me to 'stop breathing too hard that I wasn't underwater'... Now I see what you mean..." he understood immediately what I meant.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Thalia joked, but we were serious "Oh, wow... Too much silent means I'm wrong... That's new..."

"I'm not sure how his mother dealt with it before..." I muttered, ignorant of what it was going to cause.

"That's it!" Percy snapped his fingers, like if he had the idea of the century "Go pick up his mom, I bet they'll be happy to see each other again!"

"I'm not sure..."

"Do you have a better idea?" Thalia pipped in, still with her eyes closed. I sighed in defeat, hoping this wouldn't backfired at me.

I had made all the arrangements, so that Mrs. Solace would stay with us, without Will knowing. Not like he would notice, as he's in deep concentration and practically ignoring everyone at this point. Even his siblings ignore him, knowing how he gets. I left the apartment and he was still reading the same page over and over again. He didn't acknowledged when I left!

When I reached the airport, I knew it would be useless to keep the car, so I got down and headed towards arrivals. Mrs. Solace was coming from Texas and I didn't want her waiting long. The soon she was with us, I think it was going to be better for Will...

Suddenly, people started to come out and I was witness of several reunions between family and friends. I felt a little out of place until a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into a tight hug. I was startled to say the least and I was ready to shadow-travel away, when I noticed the perfume that the person was wearing. It was a perfume Will and I had chosen to one particular person for Christmas.

The person pulled me back and I could see a petite woman with blonde straight short hair. Her skin was slightly tan and had wrinkles around her eyes, for smiling or laughing too much. Her clothes were colorful and loose and she had several bracelets on her wrists. Her smile was the most contagious thing ever.

"Oh, Nico... You look like you've seen a ghost, sweetie!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the force of nature known as Naomi Solace.

"Mrs. Solace, you startled me, that's all" she frowned at me, palyfully.

"Nico, how many times I have to say that you can call me 'Naomi'?" she reminded me, gently.

"Too many to count, but I'm not sure I could stop anytime soon..." I admitted to her, smiling a little shyly. She sighed and nodded, giving me one more hug.

"I'm so glad you called me..." she told me, linking on of her arms with mine, while I carried her luggage. She didn't ask, it was a silent agreement we had "I was upset I was gonna miss Will's birthday, specially with all those end of the term tests he gets..."

"I just hope Will can stop a little to at least acknowledge that you're here..." I voiced my hopes out to her "I walked out if the apartment this morning and he didn't even noticed!"

"Oh, I know... I've been in that side for many years and I don't think anyone deserve it..." she put a thoughtful face for a few seconds "Well, I can think of a few that could deserve it, but I'm not sure if I wanna tempt fate about it..." I chuckled at the end, guiding her outside the airport. My car was waiting for us and she beamed at it "Oh, I finally get to travel in that car with the zombie driver!" she was acting like a little girl in a candy store which surprised me a little. Though it didn't surprise me why Apollo chose her, her bubbly personality is contagious.

"Yeah, well... He doesn't speak much, I have to warn you..."

"Oh, don't worry, dear... That way, we can have more to talk with each other!" she beamed at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. It was weird- at least, for me -to be accepted that easily for the mother of your boyfriend. But, I have to say that this is what I wish my own mother to be... Even though I should be her age right now, I think for the first time, it feels good to be from another time.

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	8. Hephaestus

**Malcolm Pace, meet... Hephaestus**

"Ouch! You- dammit!" I cursed out loud, surprising several people around me. That me, Malcolm Pace, second in command of Athena's cabin was cursing, it was an event itself.

"Malcolm, there's no need to yell, you know..." The soft and kind of harsh voice of my girlfriend reached my ears. It was low enough to know I was in troubles, but also loud enough to hear her concern. I sighed and walked away from the crowd that was staring at me and into the Infirmary, Nyssa at my heels "Malcolm, what happened?" she asked me, once I had slowed down and faced her.

"Nothing, I just burnt myself twice in the same spot..." I admitted. I didn't care to look like if I was a whining baby at the moment, my hand was hot and I think I might have a burn. Nyssa softened her frown and hugged my shoulders, understanding that no one was immune to fire. She could stand it better than me, but she could get hurt as well.

"Let me get Kayla, so she can help you, alright?" Just like if she was being summoned- technically, she wasn't -Kayla appeared and bandaged my hand, turning me into a one-handed person for a few days. The good part was it will heal, as it wasn't deep. The bad part was that it was my writing hand "Better?"

"I'll be... Sorry I yelled at the forgery..." I apologized, knowing it was wring. My father could have a fit if he finds out I was cursing around.

"Mal, there's nothing wrong with cursing once in a while..." Nyssa comforted me "Now, if you start swearing like a sailor, I should start to worry" she joked, kissing my cheek. I smiled at her, before making a very important question.

"Nyssa, not because I'm crap about it... but you have an arts and crafts class in the forgery if half- if not, the entire class -cannot control the fire?" I wondered, making her sigh and sit next to me.

"It's- it was one of the few things we have of Beckendorf" I bit my tongue, upset at myself. Of course, how could I been so stupid about it? I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, not saying anything "But, you're right... It's a useless class-"

"No, Ny..." I stopped her, not wanting to put words in my mouth that I didn't say. I could carry the blame if I did and even say them in front of cabin 9, but I won't make everyone believe it was my fault. Besides, I didn't want Nyssa to think I was heartless "I was wondering because I don't remember being taught security procedures or anything about it..." I recognized. Nyssa stared at me, blinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Ny, I get that we have to be careful around the fire and stuff... But I doubt half the kids in Camp understand it. And, when you guys pull stunts like holding hot things with bare hands..."

"...someone else could try it as well..." she completed my line of thoughts, looking worried "Oh, Hephaestus... Are we being reckless?"

"No, I just think that you guys don't realize it and you're already used to it..." I pointed out "I mean, look at Leo! He can light up like a mutant and everyone cheers when he pulls the stunt!" Nyssa's face turned into a horror one and I was feeling bad about it.

"I need to have serious words with Leo, excuse me" After saying so, she got up and walked away, leaving me wondering if I did the right thing.

"Why would she blame you for, kid?" I turned my neck so fast, it cracked. I rubbed it while watching at the man standing behind me. He reminded me a little of Chiron, with his curly brown hair and matching beard. The difference was that this man wasn't on a wheel chair, he was standing on his two legs, but they got some kind of contraption that helped him stand. He was wearing a leather apron and his beard had little fires around, putting themselves out immediately.

I stopped staring at him and looked at the point where Nyssa took off. I could not believe I was gonna have this conversation...

"Well, for starters, I almost speak ill of Beckendorf..." I began, not wanting to meet the man's eyes. I feared to know what I could find there "And, I kind of went against Leo and stuff..."

"That last one is a character by himself, don't worry..." he replied. We could hear the shouting coming from the woods, very aware that Bunker Nine was Leo's refuge "I believe he wants to be the center of attention..."

"I have siblings to look after..." I blurted out, feeling the pride filling me. The man next to me chuckled.

"Oh, Athena and her pride... Kid, let me tell you, you do a Hades of a job when they surface..." Was that an insult or a complement? I don't wanna know... "But, as you can see, my kids are not exactly social butterflies- that's the correct term, right?" I nodded, agreeing with him "So, I guess they talk through their abilities..."

"What if they take it far one day? I don't think is something we all wanna see..." I felt a hand on my shoulder and dared to see his eyes. The fire was still there, it was never going to leave. But it was somehow down and calm, like if it was in a perfect condition to roast marshmallows.

"Well, I guess we're lucky to have kids like you to keep us on the ground..." Without saying more, he got up and walked back, making me close my eyes and look away while he flashed out. Seconds later, I was thinking about a new angle of his words.

Was he giving me permission to date Nyssa? Or I was imagining it?

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	9. Apollo

**Angelina Prewett, meet... Apollo**

It has been a long day and the worst part was that is wasn't even near to be ending!

I was sitting alone, in the studio, waiting for the _Handy Manny man_ (like, Solana calls it, she may be just four, but she understands better than many other kids) so I could keep working, but apparently, said guy had better things to do, as I've been waiting for him at least hour and a half! I don't have time for this! I need to get home!

 _Prip! Prip!_

 _At least, a distraction..._

"Hello?"

 _"Hello to you too, honey" Oh, it's just Austin..._ I relaxed and grabbed my nose bridge, gently _"I take from your silence that this day isn't going well?"_

"The console is broken and I have been waiting for the guy that fix it hour and a half..." I explained, using said time to collapse on the near-by couch "I wanna be in that presentation, Austin, I really do..."

 _"Angie, if the guy is not there in half an hour, ditch the place"_ Austin said, with a little humor in his voice _"Sol is gonna understand if you arrive late..."_

"I don't wanna! And with you sick..."

 _"Hey, we're a team, you and me, alright? You're gonna be here, even if I have to get you out myself..."_ I chuckled, mainly because I knew he would be able to.

 _"Mommy? Mommy?"_ Sol's voice warmed and made my heart a little guilty. I heard how Austin passed her the phone _"Mommy, is that you? Are you coming to my concert?"_

"Hey, sweetheart. And of course I'm going to your concert!" I told her "I wouldn't miss it for the world! You'd look so pretty in your blue ballerina dress!"

 _"If you don't come, I won't dance"_ I could almost see her pout through the phone.

"Sweetie, I'm going, I promise... When have I broken a promise?"

 _"Never..."_

"Then, tell Daddy to help you get ready and I'll be on my way soon, alright?"

 _"Love you, Mommy!"_

"Love you too, sweetheart!" I replied, while I heard Sol giving the phone back to Austin "Fifteen minutes, Austin. No more and I'll go home... Damned the people of the record label..."

 _"That's my girl! See you in a bit!"_

I hung my phone and set my watch for fifteen minutes. Even if the guy miraculously appeared, there was no way in the Earth I'd arrive late for my daughter's concert! That's a promise! Just when I was about to leave, meaning it was one minute till the fifteen-minute-window closed, the door opens and walks in the last person I wanted to see.

This guy definitely wasn't the repair boy. This was obviously someone who thought the world belonged to him, and he had the right to brag about it. His flawlessly tan skin was contrasting with his bright blonde curly hair, as well as his flashy white teeth. Too flashy, if you ask me. Anyway, the guy was wearing sunglasses inside the building, as well as summer clothes, a tank top, some kind of khaki jeans and the latest modern sneakers.

"Studio is closed until tomorrow" I announced to him, grabbing my things and walking towards the door. He simply stood there, smirking at me.

"I'm not after using the studio" he spoke. There was something on his voice that I've heard before, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I ignored it, walking through the door. Unfortunately for me, the guy followed me "What's your name?"

"Married with daughter" I snapped at him, not even turning around. I imagined that he was shocked but I never hoped to hear him laugh. And he was laughing like a hyaena too!

"That you are!" he repeated, following me "Now, seriously, I thought we could get to know better... After all, we're family" I was surprised, but that didn't stop my walking. Sure, I was aware Austin's abnormal quantity of siblings, but I haven't met them all and, if this guy starts claiming that they are related, I'm gonna ignore him in family meetings.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I climbed into my car and drove directly towards where I know Sol is having her concert. I sighed in relief too soon, because I soon see a red sport car tailing me, with _Flashy Smile_ behind the wheel! "This cannot be happening to me..." I muttered to myself. I began driving a little more faster, reaching the theater soon enough. I parked and got into, just to be attack by the bundle of energy that was my daughter.

"Mommy! You made it!" That alone was enough to forget my problems. I hugged her tight against me and greeted Austin with a kiss "Yuck! Mommy, Daddy can have cooties!" I chuckled at her innocence. It was adorable.

"Daddy doesn't have cooties!" Austin complained, pouting on purpose "But all the other guys do" That seemed to satisfied Sol, who was smiling at me "Dad?" I turned around, still with Sol in my arms and I frown and glare when I saw _Flashy Smile_ walking into the theater like nothing "What the Hades are you doing here?!"

"Like I would-" I placed a hand over his chest, fuming "Darling, I know I'm hot-"

"Say one more word, and I'll wipe the floor with you" I threatened him, furious. This guy had been following me and I refuse that he spoils Sol's presentation. The guy simply smiled at me, almost smirking "Get the hell out, you've been following me since the studio and I refuse to have a stalker that makes me miss my daughter's concert-"

"Angie, love... This is a- wait, you said he's been following you _since_ you left the studio?" Austin was frowning now and I was a little smug, but I didn't show it "If this is your idea to meet the family, Father, I believe you need to stop learning from Grandfather"

My eyes widen at that revelation...

Did he just say, ' _father_ '?!

* * *

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_


	10. Demeter

**Sherman Yang, meet... Demeter**

I was kneeled down in my front yard, sweating what I haven't sweat in years.

Is ridiculous the amount of sweat you can get only by cleaning your yard.

That Saturday's predicament was mine and mine alone, as it was _my_ idea to embellish our front yard for my wife. She had been staying at home lately, as her pregnancy is a little delicate and, also, having two rascals who are two-years-old each doesn't help her much. I made her leave her store in hands of the assistants until she felt better.

Today, was one of those half good, half bad days.

I had woke up early and made breakfast for everyone. The only thought running through my head at the moment was that 'my sister Clarisse couldn't see me, or I'll be teased merciless'. Once that was done, I headed to the porch and drank my cup of coffee, staring at the yard. Mir always talked about making a flowerbed, and teach the kids a bit of responsability.

I feared she was going to be disappointed about them in that area.

Which is why, I'm with my knees on the ground, my oldest and most tattered shirt on me and a little shovel, creating said flowerbed. The lucky part of it was that it wasn't too hot outside to work, so I was relatively safe about passing out.

"Aren't you missing something?" I heard a voice speaking next to me. I looked to my right and saw a woman, not older than thirty, with long auburn hair in a fishtail braid (I know that name because it's Mir's favorite. She wears her hair like that all the time). Her skin was slightly tan and wrinkled around her hands, like if she used them a lot to work. Her eyes were greener than the grass I was kneeling on. Her clothes were a pair of jeans and a shirt with the phrase ' _Wheat ain't weed_ '.

There were little options regarding who she was, but it was pretty obvious even for a clueless person like me. She was Demeter, Mir's mother.

"Could be. I'm doing this for my wife..." I played ignorant and fool. I didn't care about why she was here, but slashing out at her wasn't going to help "You see, she's pregnant and it's delicate..." I explained, like if I was talking to a nosy neighbor. However, Demeter simply listened.

"So, your first time doing gardening" Wasn't a question. And I wasn't gonna answer either way. I kept digging and moving the dirt out of the way, so I could have space for flowers "What kind of flowers are you sowing in there?"

"Poppies" I replied without hesitation "Those are the wife's favorite..." I smirked, peeking a glance at her shocked face. _Wondering what she expected me to say...?_

"You still have something missing" she insisted, so I looked at her again. Was she expecting a flaw or she wanted to annoy Mir today? "How can you say you'll sow poppies when you don't have the flowers? Nor the seeds?" I looked back around my tools and saw that, she was right, I didn't have neither the seeds or flowers to sow in the flowerbed. Somehow, I could feel her smugness at me.

"True" I admitted, getting up from the ground and shaking the dirt from my pants "But, this first needs the approval of the wife..." Her face showed me a frown. Was she expecting me to do whatever she said? No, thank you "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No, you cannot" And, without saying goodbye, she turned around and left. I stayed in my place, watching her walk away, before I walked back inside the house. I was in need of food and a shower. But first, I had to check on Mir. I walked into our room and saw her opening her eyes from slumber.

"Morning, sleepyhead..." I teased her, making her groan and cover herself with the sheets. I chuckled and sat next to her, leaving a tray with breakfast on a nightstand "Mir, I know you're awake..."

"I don't wanna get up..." So, lazy today, uh?

"Who said you had to get up?" I agreed with her. She peeked at me through the sheets, surprised "I even brought you breakfast in bed, but I have to tell you-well, tell you one and show you another one..." That was enough for her to look at me with curiosity.

"What did you do?" she raised an eyebrow at me, expecting troubles. I rolled my eyes at her.

"It wasn't bad! Here, let me show you..." I calmed her down, offering her my hand. She took it and I helped her walk to the window. The second she looked out, she gasped in surprise "You like it? I know is empty right now, but I can go later with the boys and fill it-"

"Oh, Sherman! I love it!" she interrupted me, hugging me tight. I smiled at this, happy she was happy with my home project, but my jaw almost hit the floor when I notice... that the flowerbed was filled with poppies! _Demeter..._ "Why today...?" she pulled back and sees my frown "Sherman...?"

"Your mother came by" I told her, obviously showing my anger "All I did was to dig a stupid hole in the ground" I confessed, ranking a hand through my hair. Mir looked from me to the flowerbed, with worry.

"So, you didn't...?"

"I wanted too... I was- you know what, never mind what I planned. I just hope they make you happy..." I found myself saying. And it was true, I hoped she liked it, but I somehow wanted her proud at me. I tried not to show how upset I was about it, but that all changed when I came home at night after getting dinner. The flowerbed was still there, but the flowers had disappeared.

"Dadda home!" the twins shouted, happy that I had food. That made me smile a little. Mir was laying on the couch, reading a gardening magazine.

"Oh, I'm glad you're back, sweetie" Mir greeted me, with a mischievous glint on her "I've been dying to show you the twins' gardening work..." My eyes opened wide before I started to laugh.

Take that, Demeter!

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	11. Bellona

**Dylan Trenton, meet... Bellona**

It all started with a school project.

Luckily for me, my triplets were in the same class and could present it together, or I'd be helping them doing three _equal_ projects and that would be a waste of stationary. I thought they would be asking their mother for help, but they came to me, which was a little more surprising. Not that Rey was hard to reach.

"Daddy!" Eliana called me, making me look up from my halfway read notes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I acknowledged her, with a tired smile.

"What do you know about Grandpa and Grandma?" It was Dante who asked the question. He was serious and even confusing about what he asked. I frowned, not really understanding, but decided to answer anyway.

"I thought I had told you how Grandpa and Grandma met" I admitted, placing my pen down "If you guys wanna hear it again-"

"Not those, Daddy!" Divina snapped at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, worrying about how she will behave when she turns sixteen, because if this is her behavior at seven, I'm placing more strict rules at home "Mommy's!"

"Yeah, it's for the family tree project!" Eliana added, as if that could compensate how her sister snapped at me. Dante simply stood in his place, waiting for my reply. I admitted to myself that it was a bit alarming that I knew nothing of Rey's parents, as I've only met Hylla and we got along well.

"Well, you can either ask Mommy when she gets from work or you can call your Aunt Hylla..." I suggested, not really sure how to help. Though I was certain to have a conversation as soon as Reyna got home. The triplets were a little disappointed (especially Eliana) but agreed to talk to Reyna when she got home. I ushered them to bed after dinner, knowing Reyna wouldn't be home early.

I almost scolded myself when I see a tired Reyna coming home, but I cannot see a way to avoid this for longer. All I knew about her parents was that one was dead and the other one, stranded. She never talks about them or has pictures. All pictures are from me, her, the triplets and Hylla. Oh, and her friends from San Fransisco and New York.

"Sorry I'm late again, but was finishing the last of work, so I have Friday off too!" she explained to me, making me smile for her intentions in putting the kids first "Are they asleep yet?" she greeted me with a kiss.

"Rey, we have to talk" I interrupted her. Apparently, my tone was more serious than I intended, because she turned ice serious "Please, sit down... Now, let me warn you is nothing bad, the kids aren't in troubles and I'm not mad at you" She relaxed, but I could see she was still on guard "However, the kids came asking questions for a project I cannot answer, because you only have them" She stared at me, confused "It's about your parents"

That was the last thing she expected me to say. After a little arguing (we can call it _exchange of opinions_ as we never raised our voices to shouts), she told me the truth about them. I listened to her and, when she finished, I warned her the triplets were gonna ask about them in the morning. She nodded, knowing it was inevitable.

The next morning, while I was at work and Rey took the kids to school, I found myself facing someone I never met before. Said person was already in my office, sitting like if she had been waiting for a long time. She was dressed in a twenties fashion attire, with pencil skirt and matching jacket with epaulet. Her shoes were twenties style too and her hair was short, under a hat with a couple of feathers.

"You must be Mr. Dylan Trenton" she spoke to me, turning around on the chair. She gave me a look with fiery eyes that I've seen before. The woman in front of me wasn't older than thirty, which explains many of the things Reyna explained to me many years ago "I assume you know who I am"

"I can guess, Mrs..."

"I have no last name, as you know, Mr. Trenton" she narrowed her eyes at me. I wasn't intimidated by her, I've been too many time under those looks by Rey. And Hylla ( _those_ are scary) "Though, however, I believe that it was time to finally meet us"

"Oh, really?" I retorted back, sitting behind my desk "What was your first clue?" I cannot help but to remark at her, slightly angry. Her expression didn't change.

"You'd do well in respect me, Mr. Trenton"

"I receive those and more kinds of threat everyday, thanks to the work of my wife, _your_ daughter" I emphasized, narrowing my own eyes "But, like yours, those don't frighten me, as I know Reyna and me are doing an excellent job"

"Doing what?"

"Annoying you" I confessed to her, watching her surprise "I can understand that you, technically, cannot have contact with your kids. But was it that hard to bend the rules for your daughter's wedding, _nine years ago_? You're not even bending the rules to meet your grandkids, which they are _seven_ now. You know how embarrassed Reyna was when she had to ask to the father of a friend of walk her down the aisle?"

"You don't understand-"

"And I don't want to" I cut her, serious "You want to curse me, fine. Do it. You want to talk to your daughter, go to her. Apparently, you don't care enough to check once in a while, why should I care when you _do_ bother?" She was silent for a while longer, before nodding.

"How many kids?"

"Three. Triplets" I announced to her, somehow, my father pride coming to scene "Divina, Dante and Eliana"

"Dante?" she repeated, in surprise "That's funny, I had a son called Dante... Very famous, the boy..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for the long absence. Again. Things have been hectic lately and I'd had to organize them before continuing with my writing. As I'm writing this, I'm trying to catch up with all the delay posting, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be back at regular pace by the end of the month. I beg your patience for it._

 _Which leads me to remind you all that, I have made a Facebook page for my A/N and any news/rants/explanations/thing I like to be posted there. I know I said I'd just post there, but apparently everyone loves my A/N, so I'll post them here and there. The page is written down:_

 _Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _As it is April's 1st (also known as April's Fool) I won't be playing pranks, as I cannot make them! However, I will do update my stories (or some of them) during the day. And probably tomorrow._

 _Today, I will update_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _,_ ** _Garden Wall_** _,_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _and_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Any chapters that are missing from_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _will be post ASAP, probably tomorrow when I finish them. But, in the meantime I want to leave you a special chapter requested by **ObeliskX** there. And to tell **retro mania** that I'm working on your request, but like I explained to you, it will take a little time..._

 _As I mentioned in a post on Facebook,_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _is coming to an end. Although it was a pleasure and a privilege to write almost 200 chapters about Percy and his friends (and making up a few futures and two lovely spin-offs of my own), I'm running out of ideas, which is why I'm slowing my writing a little: I wanna supply the demand, but I don't have resources. Which is why I decided, with a heavy heart, that it_ ** _won't_** _be a third part._

 _Also, I'd like to let you know that, I wanna finish_ ** _Urgent! Inspiration: Needed_** _before focusing in another story (not many chapters to finish, either... Probably I'll finish in May... or mid-April if I charge my batteries). I realized I tried to handle more than I can take and I'm not as focus as I was at the beginning, as life takes unexpected turns. That being said, it_ ** _doesn't_** _mean I will be giving up my writing and my stories, as it means too much to me._

 _Maybe, I'll diversify myself into a new fandom...? Or random stories...? Who knows..._

 _Please, check my Facebook page as I'll be using Drive's new feature of making polls so you can vote! That allows me having more than one poll at the time! Or you can go to_ ** _Your Comments Are Poll_** _to vote your favorite!_

 _Again, I apologize for the lateness and I appreciate your patience._

 _xoxo, Silver_


	12. Mr Tanaka

**Pollux, meet... Mr. Tanaka**

"I can't believe I'm making you do this..." I looked to my side and saw the typical Drew-complain face. She had her eyes closed, her lips were frowning and her hands were placed over her forehead, rubbing between her eyes, like if a headache was forming.

"It was your idea to tell your father you were dating instead of being a social butterfly-"

"That's because he doesn't know that I'm a social butterfly!" she looked at me, her eyes clearly saying ' _shut up before I screw you_ '. I rolled my eyes, that glare not scaring me. She needed me and she better start acting like she like it or this plan would be spoiled before starting "I was aware of my charmspeaking when I was young, so-"

"Hey, I don't need a background story" I cut her, before she got emotional and made me guilty "I was just pointing a fact. That you don't like it, is another hole story..."

"Well, you know I can't charmspeak him weekend or his trophy wife will notice..."

"Jeez, I wonder who you got after it..." I mumbled to mysefl, but she smacked the back of my head anyway "Watch the wine!" I complained to her, holding tight the bottle that I was gonna give as a present. Drew rolled her eyes and rang the bell. It looked like the typical Beverly Hills' mansion, but it was modest in comparison with the rest of the block.

I liked it.

"Ms. Drew, you're early-"

"Yeah, yeah" Drew interrupted the maid that opened the door, walking inside. I was used to her ' _I'm-better-than-you_ ' attitude, but I was shocked she acted like it wasn't a big deal "Where's my father?"

"In the study, Ms." the maid replied, not missing a beat. Drew smirked and grabbed my arm, dragging me towards where she knew it was the study. I didn't have time to admire the house, which I did wanted to!

"Drew, slow me down or I'll end up tossing a drink on you!" I warned her, with a little threat. Nothing could be more precious than her outfit. Drew stopped and glared at me, but I smirked, winning "Now, take a deep breath. Do it" I ordered her, when she crossed her arms on her chest. She stared at me for a few seconds, but takes a deep breath "Now, keep your charm at minimum and don't use sarcastic comments. The sooner we end this, the sooner you can go back to be you"

"But-"

"Drew" I cut her, serious, placing my hands on her arms, holding her steady "You're here to ' _introduce_ ' your steady ' _boyfriend_ ', proving you're independent, not a whining little girl that cries when she doesn't get the toy she wants" Surprisingly, she paid me attention at my words "You have to show you changed or they _really_ won't pay attention to you" She raised at eyebrow at me, but I didn't care. I was about to say something else, but the study's door opened.

A man in his early fifties showed up. He was dressed in a blue suit with small, almost invisible white lines draw all over the fabric. His black hair was perfectly combed back, as well as shiny. Even his shoes were sparkling, making me doubt if they're covered in glitter. His skin wasn't as tan as Drew's, showing he didn't come out as much as her. Her eyes were in slits, calculating and ambitious.

"Drew..." It was obvious by Drew's change of attitude means this man was her father. I kind of do the same when my father is around.

"Father..." she replied, while I stood next to her, releasing my gentle grip on her. Mr. Tanaka eyed his daughter before looking at me "Father, this is Pollux, he's my, um... _boyfriend_ " I could sense Drew bitting the inner of her cheek when she said that. Mr. Tanaka looked surprised at that, but didn't show it much.

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Mr. Tanaka" I wanted to pull my hand out, but I knew he could offend about it, so I gave him a slightly short bow. That _did_ impressed him "I brought a house gift for you and your wife..." I offered him the wine with both hands, hoping he would take it. He took it and looked at it, before looking at me.

" _Strawberry Fields_? I never heard of that vinery..." I glanced at Drew, knowing it was time to impress him. Or set him loose a little.

"Well, the fields belong to my father... Where Drew and I go over at summer..." I made the subtle wink into the topic. His eyes softened and nods, before looking at Drew.

"Drew, I need to talk to this... young man" Drew, who had been surprisingly quiet next to me, nodded and left, not before squeezing my hand. She knew I was in that mess because of her and it was nice of her to show support "Please" he invited me inside the study, and we were alone "Young man, you can cut the act now..." he surprised me, smirking suddenly.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him, trying to keep the façade, but I was sweating bullets.

"I know my daughter better than she thinks... Drew doesn't _do_ boyfriends and she doesn't feel the need of suddenly introducing them to the family. I have to blame my wife for that, as she wants Drew to be like her own children" he explained to me "I thank you for her and for doing this on your own free will... right?" he checked, obviously knowing of Drew's ability.

"Absolutely, sir" I assured him, smirking "But, between us, I kind of like Drew and this is just a step to let her see that... She knew that if she showed up with a eye candy, everyone would say to her to leave him, which she'd not just to prove you wrong... I'm no eye candy, but I handle her" Mr. Tanaka chuckled and nodded.

"Well, according to me, you need no approval... Just, ignore my wife's comments" he winks at me, relaxing me.

Maybe, this won't be so bad after all...

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	13. Mr Beauregard

**Charles Beckendorf, meet... Mr. Beauregard**

"So, which one of these you think is the best?" I asked outloud, as my girlfriend was making something to snack in the kitchen. Granted, Silena's cooking abilities aren't the best one, but she tries and I like that in her.

"Seriously, Charlie... You have to choose the one you feel it could release your potential" I stared in her direction, surprised by that deep suggestion. No, I'm not saying my girlfriend is dumb, but sounded like it came out of a movie and not her lips. When she finally rejoined me in the living room, she stared at me, staring at her "What?"

"Did you heard that in a movie? Or you just thought of it?" I wondered, not able to leave it alone. Silena rolled her eyes and chuckled, placing a tray down.

"A movie" she admitted, smirking. I laughed with her and grabbed some brochures of colleges that offered my a scholarship thanks to my abilities in the forge. That it's great, as a scholarship will allow me to help Mom into not placing all the economical situation on her shoulders "But, I think it applies here, Charlie... Which school you think it's better for you?"

"There are so many factors I have to count here..." I admitted, sighing. So many things to consider, my Mom, Silena, Camp...

"How about we make a list?" she suggested, pulling out a notebook and a pen, making columns and writing the names of all the colleges on the top "OK, you tell me what factors you consider important and then, we'll go one by one, placing a cross if they have it or a line if they don't, what do you say?"

"That I love you, you know that?" I blurted out, blushing a tad for saying it like that. I thanked the gods my skin is slightly dark so she wouldn't be able to see it, but she did blushed and kissed my cheek.

"I love you too, now..." she urged me to say things. I sighed and began naming things I considered factors to allow me choose college. Finally, I had several, Silena and Mom in between them "So, we have... ' _Good Workshop_ ', ' _Close to Home_ ', ' _Camp Time in Summer_ ', ' _Close to Me_ ', ' _Good Credits_ ', ' _Cheap Doorms_ '... Anything else?"

"Add there ' _Good Mechanic Program_ '" I added, and she wrote it down, biting her lower lip. I picked up a cracker and take a bite "Sometimes, I wonder if growing up is something I want..." Silena stopped writing and looked at me "I mean, were you hurried to grow up?"

"There's only a couple of reason for me to grow up..." she confessed, leaning her head on my shoulder "One of them was that I wanted to wear make-up, but I didn't like it afterwards..." I chuckled at that "Another one was finding someone that would think of me the same way Daddy thinks of Mom- I know, I know is not the same, but the... _longing_. I wanted that" I heard her explaination, in silence "That's why I never supported Drew's idea of ' _dating-and-dumping_ '... I'd hate to see the cabin under her rulement..." she shuddered and I pulled her closer.

"Silena, pumpkin!" The door being opened made us jump apart, blushing like insane. It was ridiculous! But, it was like our moment and we were giggling a couple of seconds "I brought you those candies you like and- oh! I didn't see you there, Charlie" I cringed inside when Mr. Beauregard said my name, but I controlled it.

"Hello, Mr. Beauregard" I greeted him, getting up and pulling out my hand to shake his. Mr. Beauregard was tall and slim, with a gentle smile and happy eyes. They had what Silena mentioned before, the longing in them for her mother "Please, let me help you with that" I took the bags from his hands, even though it was just one.

"Why, thank you" he thanked me, while Silena greeted her father.

"Daddy, I can't believe you called me ' _pumpkin_ ' in front of Charlie!" I could hear Silena complain to her father, making me chuckle in silence "I thought we talked about this?"

"But, pump- You'll always be _my_ pumpkin, sweetie..." Mr. Beauregard tried to explain. I knew Silena wasn't upset that her father called her ' _pumpkin_ ', it was more that I heard it "What? Charlie calls you like that too?" I could sense his slight fear about it. Fear of being replaced.

"Daddy, Charlie doesn't call me ' _pumpkin_ ', if that's what you're worried about" Silena reassured him "But, please don't call him ' _Charlie_ ', he doesn't like it..." I bet anything Mr. Beauregard is frowning at that.

"But his name is Charlie... What do you mean he doesn't like it? And why you called him that if he doesn't like it?" There was no malice in his voice, just pure curiosity.

"Cause, Daddy, only I called him like that... Is like my nickname for him" I showed up my face and winked at her.

"Then, I should call him by his last name? That's how everyone calls him?" he scratched his head, confused. Silena nodded and hugged him.

"Can you try? For me, please?" she begged him.

"Are you charmspeaking me?" His tone was slightly stern. Silena frowned and pouted "Alright, I know you weren't, but I wanted to make sure... Fine, I'll try to use his last name... And if I can't, you can- you can... You can improve my chocolate recipes!" Silena opened her eyes, clearly in shock.

"Really? No complains, no nothing, Daddy?"

"I'll adapt, sweetie. Deal?"

"Deal" I smiled at that, leaning against the wall.

Soon, it'd be time for us to fight at war, but I know we'll do everything in our power to come back.

To this.

To home.

* * *

 _I wanted to add a small epilogue, with Mr. Beauregard finding Silena's secret recipes book and naming a bonbon '_ ** _The Beau & The Beck_** _', but my heart started crying before writing it._

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	14. Venus

**Leila, meet... Venus**

I stared myself in the mirror and sighed, resigned.

I could never make my hair sit down straight.

I huffed in annoyance and dropped the brush on my bureau, angry with myself. Well, not angry at myself, more like _frustrated_ with myself. I never cared how I looked before, but since I've been going out with Michael, things I thought weren't important, like my hair or if my face had a bruise from my last training, became a huge deal.

I had no better idea than tell Michael all this in our fifth date and he simply shrugged it away, saying that it's normal to feel conscious about appearance once in a while. He also admitted fighting with his hair (his hair is perfect!) for thirty minutes that same night before our date. I remember I chuckled and told him I didn't need him to look perfect.

Now, I'm frustrating myself over looking perfect for him. You would think that after the fifth date, none of this would matter, but it actually does. And it's a huge deal!

"I can't believe I'm getting myself worked up for my stupid hair!" I muttered to myself, pulling a handful of my hair softly.

"That would only make you human, dear" A voice behind me spoke and I immediately was on my guard. Which was a little funny, because I was with a nest by hair and my bathrobe as the only article of clothing on me. And my weapon was my brush.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I demanded, not knowing who I was talking to. In front of me there was a woman, dressed in a white simple dress, with no more accessory than a golden belt. Her hair was as long as her chest and was delicately curled and dark raven. Her skin was marvelously, flawlessly and jealously tanned. Her eyes were forever changing "You- You-"

"I never expected that my son's date would render speechless" the woman chuckled and I blushed profoundly, embarrassed that I was caught in this way. Immediately, I kneeled down, even bowing my head "Oh, please, get up, Leila..."

"You- you know my name...?" I stammered, not even looking up. I only knew a bunch of demigods and legacies willingly enough to stand in front of the gods, but I wasn't that stupid!

"Leila, I didn't come to chastise you, I came here to help you. Now, get up!" I was compelled to follow the order and I got up, but kept my eyes down "Leila!" I looked up, in shock as the voice sounded a lot like my father's when he was bad at me. When I looked at her, finally, she smirked at me, gently "There... Now, what is the problem?"

"Pro-problem? There- there's no problem, MiLady..." I continued, obviously not knowing, or hoping I didn't, of what she was talking about. She simply pointed at my hair and my bathrobe "Oh! Well, in that case... I- I do have a problem..."

"Mortals have a saying ' _Every problem has a solution. Except Death_ '" she quoted "Though, let me tell you, Thanatos isn't that cheerful about it..."

"Yes, Ma'am..." I replied, instantly. _Damn, the legionary in me!_

"Urgh, this dumb rules you Romans have!" she scowled and I stopped my tongue to argue back "Leila, sit down. I'll help you with you hair... And I'd like to give you some life advise too..." I took a seat back in front of my bureau, confused.

"Li-life advise, MiLady...?" I wondered, watching how her hands began moving in my hair like if it was made of silk. She nodded, finally grabbing the brush off my hand and combing my hair.

"Yes, you Romans don't seem to think for yourself, sometimes following the loudest voice like a herd follows a cow..." Her analogy was a little shocking, but I decided to be quiet "Though, and I know it will sound a little shocking, I understand your need for rules, but do you think rules _need_ to protect those who do wrong?"

"Of course not!" I said, outraged "Rules protect us from falling into chaos and-"

"-and they help you keep your personal interests above the ones from the few?" I blushed, remembering how that thought kept us from making judgement when we went to war last time "I'd hate to compare you with the Greeks, but sometimes a little Chaos is useful..." I grumbled. I liked the Greeks, but being compared to them... was a whole different story.

"What do you want from me, MiLady?" I forced out the 'MiLady' and she noticed. I think.

"I'm here, against the rules, because I think that you can help Michael to see that he can be a great leader, under Reyna and Frank's leadership... Also, I'd hate to see him follow blind orders like before..." The hidden warning was there and, if that wasn't enough, the pull from my hair was warning enough.

"He'd changed much since then..." I defended him, frowning. I was paying little attention to my hair, or what she was doing with it, but I hoped it looked good.

"I know and he's in the good path..." she agreed, placing the brush down. In front of me, I couldn't recognized the woman that was seated next to the most beautiful woman in the world in the mirror. I mean, that girl didn't look like me and, when did she put make up on? "Remember, just because Romans follow orders doesn't mean that you cannot follow your heart. Most of the most selfish and irrational acts were done because it was the right thing and not the easy one..."

"How do you know so much about this?" I turned to look at her, surprised. She smirked at me.

"Well, love and war are only a thin step away... The rules are simple, you just have to choose..." With that, she turned around and disappeared from my room. I sat there, pondering her words while getting dress for my date.

* * *

 _Hello, guys_

 _First of all, i want to apologize for not posting last Sunday. You see, last Sunday was my grandfather's birthday and it was held at home, so I was greeting guests all day. By the time the party ended, I had to clean up all the mess and I was tired. I know it's not excuse, but it's the truth._

 _Also, since Monday midday till this morning I was without power. And no power means no wifi nor electricity. Which is why I'm posting today._

 _I'll be posting today 3 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _(had it a little forgotten!), 1 chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _and the final 7 chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... 2_** _(last chapter will have its own emotional goodbye note)._

 _I remind you that you have time till next Wednesday to vote on my next story, here or in my in Facebook: pg/SilverHuntresses/posts (your choice)._

 _Also, I want to let you know that I'll update my and Penana sites (I have them a little forgotten). Once I do, I'll post a post (;p) with all my sites so you can check them out._

 _Signing out!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	15. Jupiter

**Piper McLean, meet... Jupiter**

I groaned and leaned back on my chair, thinking how good would be a massage from Jason. Too bad he's at the base, training at the moment, no contact whatsoever. I still remember how I complained and he even tried to negociated, but nothing will make the officers to change their minds.

"Bad idea to come to work today..." I heard soft footsteps coming my way and the door suddenly opened.

"Mommy, Mommy!" I chuckled when I saw Thomas running towards me, giggling and hugging my legs. Right behind him, I saw Jason's babysitter. He always escapes his babysitters "How are you and the baby, Mommy?" he asked, looking at my growing belly. One would think that at eight-years-old, the boys will stop being Momma's baby. But not Thomas.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Grace-"

"Let him, Ann... He never bothers" I told the babysitter, who looked ready to pass out and beg not to be fired. I turned to my son, smiling "Me and the baby are fine, Thomas... Why are you asking so much?" I wondered to him, and he simply looked at me, serious.

"Daddy told me to be the ' _man of the house_ ' and that I'll do!" _Oh, Jason... What did you do...?_ "That means I have to take care of you... Can I stay here with you? I promise I do my homework and won't bother you!" His voice was close to the charmspeaking and I could sense it. However, Thomas never was bratty, which is _not_ how I want to raise my son.

"Alright, you can stay as long as you do all your homework and don't bother me when I'm with people..." I set the conditions and he nodded, happy. Immediately, he sat on the couch I have on my office, took off his bag and pulled out his homework and started to write "Thanks, Ann. I'll take him home" I dismissed the babysitter. Thomas waved at her and continued his homework.

"Mrs. Grace?" My assistant, Cameron, popped his head inside "Sorry to bother you, Mrs. Grace, but your meeting is ready for you... Hi, Thomas" he greeted Thomas, who waved at him.

"I'll be going in a moment, Cameron..." I sighed, closing my eyes, before getting up from my chair. Thomas immediately grabbed my hand and smiles at me. I smiled back and wrapped his shoulders with my arm "Thanks, honey... Can you take me to the conference room?" If you haven't figured it out by now, my son is a gentleman.

"Sure thing, Mommy!" he let me lean on him, while Cameron followed us with a lot of folders and papers. When we arrived, I opened the door and, instead of seeing the group of people I was expecting, I saw a man watching through the window waiting for me. I frowned and looked at Cameron, who shrugged, not understanding as well.

"Can I help you?" I voiced out loud, only to regret it a little later. The man standing in front of us was dressed in a dark grey suit with a light blue shirt. His face was covered with a bushy beard that changed from black to grey, and looked like it was thundering. His eyes were sky blue and were looking at me, with no emotions "Cameron, would you give me a moment? Take Thomas with you..."

"No, Mommy-"

"Thomas" I warned him, and he nodded, walking out with Cameron, before I closed the door and faced my guest "Jupiter..."

"I'm surprised you could recognized the difference-"

"Thalia taught me" I smirked, before taking a seat, across from him "Now, what did I do to deserve the honor if your visit?" The sarcasm was present and the question was no question. I had practice with my charmspeaking and, according to Mom, I have ability with it.

"You cannot guess it?"

"Something you consider important to come down you might throne and pay attention to mere mortals..." I replied, not scared by his games "Both of us are busy people, Jupiter, so please I beg you do this quickly..."

"This is about Jason" This perked my attention. What would Jupiter consider important about Jason that will make him come here...? "His studies are not progressing as expected, as he has many... distractions" I paid attention to him, but his words were making me angry. Was he implying that Jason wasn't doing good in the Air Force because he was distracted by us..?

"I must misinterpreted you, Jupiter, but I could swear you did not accuse me of interfering with Jason's progress..." I gave time for a pause and he stayed silent "Jupiter, leave this office at once, and if you ever come close to me and mine, you will regret it dearly..." I was trying not to charmspeak him, but the temptation was go big.

Like his ego.

"If you keep this-"

"Why the sudden interest in your son?" I accused him, raising an eyebrow "You barely cared for him when he was a toddler, his sister took care of him! When he was in the Legion, fat chance of impressing you! And now... He has a loving wife and a son that admires him, with a future baby girl that will have him wrapped around his finger, what do you expect him to do when he is deprive of all that?!"

Nothing in my brain made sense. Maybe I was too hormonal or I couldn't see the whole picture, but all I wanted to do was to strangle him and send him with Hades. Luckily, someone came to my rescue.

"Leave my Mommy alone!" Thomas' charmspeaking was so powerful Jupiter didn't even blink when he walked out the office. I sighed and leaned back on the chair, Thomas rushing to my side "Mommy, let's go home..."

"You know what? Let's do that..." I agreed with him, using a small fake smile.

Jason will not be happy with this...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I wanna apologize for not posting yesterday, but it was a crazy frenzy because... it was my birthday. Yep, I wanted to celebrated with you all, but the calls and messages kept coming and I had to reply to them. And, beforehanded, I appreciate every single one of the messages and comments you will leave me today..._

 _Also, today's (actually, yesterday's) update will be short: one chapter from_ _ **Percy Jackson, son of Chaos**_ _and one chapter from_ _ **Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws**_ _._

 _Also, my Facebook poll for my new story and/or new fandom is over. I wanna thank to the people who voted and letting them know that, as soon as July hit us, I'll be posting new stories! Of course, that means I have to hurry with my request!_

 _Hope you have a wonderful week!_  
 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	16. Dionysus

**Drew Tanaka, meet... Dionysus**

I could not honestly believe that it was happening to me!

Alright, in my defense, I've changed a lot since the last war and they thought I could be more ' _approachable_ '... but they know my stand when it comes to bugs and things like... _solitude_! It just don't fit me! I hate the silence and obviously hate being surrounded by bugs!

I know what you're thinking. I know that I live more than three months a year in a outdoors' camp, but that doesn't mean I like to be near the strawberries! No, I'm not allergic. And no, I like to eat them, but that's were my contact with them fades! I don't wanna be the chaperone of the fields because the Demeter kids are having a flu day!

I could still hear Will's voice, diving the orders...

 _"...the last issue today is that, unfortunately for us, Katie and her siblings got the flu..." Will had explained, seriously looking tired "So, if anyone wants to volunteer a cabin for the job... It would only be a couple of days..." I was standing in for Piper, who was in Camp Jupiter, but I knew I wasn't interested in that- "Thanks for the offer, Drew. Cabin 10 will deal with the look out of the strawberry fields"_

Not how I planned on starting my week!

So now, I'm sitting under the shade of a tree, watching how everyone is having fun while I look after this stupid strawberries. I swear I won't eat strawberries after this... Watching a bunch of berries was boring and, at some point of the day, my eyes got tired and closed, because I don't remember falling asleep. I was awaken by the least expected person.

Pollux.

"Falling asleep while on duty, uh Drew?" he teased me, but I was not in the mood. I looked at him closely and noticed he had a tray of food "It was going to be only for me, but I guess you need it more than me..." he replied, noticing how I was eyeing the food. I huffed and looked away, still too upset by the job to do anything else.

"I just want my round to be over..." I admitted, surprising myself. Pollux sat next to me and didn't say anything. Finally, I snapped "I hate this silence, I don't know how people can say silence is great! I'm driving myself crazy just with the wind and watching bugs walk around! This is not me!"

"Who told you to be something else?" The unexpected answer made me turn to Pollux, confused "You,re here to look after the strawberry fields because Katie is sick, yes. But no one told you to do it _her_ way..." I kept staring at him, blinking. If I blinked any more faster, I'd making a hurricane. How I was so stupid to not see it?!

"You... You're right..." I said, the chip finally falling in my mind. He chuckled at me and left the food before leaving. He probably assumed that I was going to be myself while looking after the fields. But, he just gave me an idea that I'm not sure that it could work... all I needed was concentration " **Stay away**..." I mumbled, charging it with all the power I could.

But the bugs kept walking.

"Maybe I need to be more specific..." I reasoned, my hands curling into fists " **Stay away from the strawberries** " I felt how it sounded. More confident, more powerful. I just hope no camper was lurking around when I was trying this. I saw a few ladybugs that were about to land on a strawberry fly away in the opposite direction. I smiled to myself and tried one more time " **Stay away from the strawberries and tell your friends to stay away from them as well!** " I almost shouted.

This time, it did worked better, as the bugs left the fields and back into the woods. I started to laugh in relief and confidence. Can't believe I did it!

"That's a technique I never asked myself to try..." I heard behind me and I turned around, ready to. Run when I saw someone I know, but never had the chance to talk to. He was fat, with chubby face and drunk-shot purple eyes. His tiger-stamped shirt was, thank the gods, closed and was walking in slippers, with a khaki short. For a second, I thought he looked mad, but I was still alive and not turned into any animal "Oh, stop cowering like a bug!"

"Sorry, Mr. D" I decided to stand tall, listening. What else could I do? He was the 'Director' of Camp, I was not taking unnecessary risks.

"Have to say, I never thought to ask Aphrodite to tell the bugs to leave my crops alone..." he mentioned, thoughtful. Thankfully, he wasn't looking at me, or I'd be feeling uncomfortable "How long will it last?"

"Um, I'm not sure, sir... It was my first try-" I acknowledged to him, but he cut me off.

"Alright, you can go!" he dismissed me, almost shooing me from the fields "Come back in a few hours or I'll send a satyr to get you when it fails... Though I'm surprised it hasn't failed yet" I gritted my teeth, leaving the fields, a little insulted and embarrassed. Not even Piper had humiliated me that way! At least, no one was watching when he did it...

"Solved your problem already?" I kept walking, not really wanting to talk to anyone. And definitely not Pollux "Yo, Drew! I'm-" When I finally reached my cabin, I slammed the door closed and curled up in my bed. Also, thankfully, was no one around to see me like this "Drew, open up!" Pollux insisted.

"You better go get a chair, buddy..." I heard Mitchel tell him "You're in for a loooong wait..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Once again is Sunday! I have no much to tell you this weekend about myself, except for a few news I have regarding my stories, so I better get down to it!_

 ** _One_** _: today, I'm posting two chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Two_** _: next weekend, probably, I won't be posting as regularly. Why? Because next weekend (at least in Argentina, I ignore other countries) is Father's Day. So, I will complete and update my two former_ ** _Father's Day Specials_** _. Only in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/), you'd be able to download the full chapters (with all its previous versions!)_

 ** _Three_** _: I know already which story (or two, maybe *eyebrow wiggle*) will be posting from July on..._

 ** _Four_** _: I wanna apologize to the people who asked me requests! I'm so delayed and I need to make them ASAP! They're my number 1 priority after Father's Day! I promise to have them soon!_

 ** _Five_** _: I'm behind in my Penana and sites, so please have patient with me..._

 _Well, I have nothing else to share, please check your preferred reading site!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	17. Hades

**Will Solace, meet... Hades**

Thirty-six hours...

Two thousand, one hundred and sixty minutes...

That's how long I've been without sleep...

In a short sentence, I hate residences!

I know I shouldn't be complaining, but the amount of things I've been doing in these last hours means I need a very good earned rest. That my own boyfriend thinks is inhuman to do this, is also disturbing. I sort of accepted when I started doing my residences, but now, all I wanna do is go home, take a shower and a long, looong nap.

"Will, we have ten incoming. Building in fire..." a fellow resident informed me, pulling me out of my fantasy. I tried not to groan, but it was impossible. I was running on caffeine and my eyelashes were about to drop. But, I rushed to the entrance, ready to be there when the ambulances arrived. On my way there, I saw a man sitting on the ER waiting room. I didn't see anything unusual, as many people wait for family or friends, but there was something on him...

I knew that man from somewhere.

I could not divagate anymore. The ambulances had arrived and we had ten casualties, three in critical conditions. The doctors took on the critical conditions, while the residents dealt with the slightly burnt and scared rest of them. However, my experience in Camp taught me than nothing was what it seemed and, after checking the non-critical, we found out two more with respirator problems and one with a broken ankle.

That gave us six in critical as total.

Fortunately for us, the other four were stabled soon, and even though I couldn't heal them completely, we could take them to the waiting room. We were close to a black code and none of us knew how to deal with that situation. I sighed and decided to be useful.

"Guys, ER is exploding..." I pointed out at them, serious "Why don't be go check them, so if they're not in danger, they can go home...?" I suggested. Some of the residents nodded, but a few were doubtful. Not blaming them either.

"We're not doctors. We could give a wrong diagnosis..." one girl said, earning more doubtful looks from everyone.

"True" I admitted to them, not denying it. What was the point of doing so? "But, if we don't release some of the patiences that are waiting, this will turn into a massive black code and I know none of us want to deal with that, do we?" I didn't want to deal with that! That seemed to convinced them and, as a group we headed to the ER waiting room.

"I'll talk to the nurse to see if a clinical doctor is free to help us..." One guy told us and we nodded, except me, because I was starting talking to the people there.

"Hi, there... How can we help you?" I asked a woman, who was holding a baby girl in arms. Next to her, a boy with a red ruddy nose was sitting. He looked feverish, with his eyes wanting to close and shivered, despite the 80 degrees out there.

"My son, he... His fever is not slowing down..." she explained to me. I nodded, and I could feel the eyes of the other residents, wondering what I was doing. I kneeled in front of the boy, who cowered a little behind his mother.

"Hello, buddy... I'm Will. What's your name?" I introduced myself, wanting some familiarity with the boy.

"Josh..." he told me. I smiled and pulled out my stethoscope "Are you a doctor? I've never seen a doctor..."

"Well, I'm a nurse here, not a doctor yet..." I twisted the truth a little. It's take me some time to explain what a resident was "But, I can do something that doctors can... I can do magic, you wanna see?" The boy perked up and nodded. I placed my stethoscope on his ears and on my chest "Hear that?" He nodded again, his eyes widen big "That's my heart, can you hear yours?" He placed it on his chest and looked worried.

"I sound different..." Frowning, I heard his heartbeats and sighed, relaxed.

"Nope, you sound fine... Want some water?" I did know some little magic tricks and pulled out a plastic water glass from my side. He giggled and took it, drinking the water eagerly. He even licked his lips afterwards "Ma'am, I think your son was dehydrated... Of course, I can be wrong, but go home and give him plenty of water... If he doesn't get better, come here again tomorrow..." I told his mother, who sighed in relief. After a wave and a smile, they left.

"That was a way to deal with the Fates..." I heard behind me, only to face the man I knew I know him from somewhere. His skin was pale, but it made him look skinny, thanks ti his bushy heard and dark hair. He was dressed in black, but simple shirt and jeans. He had a particular ring on his right hand that made me realize from where I know him.

A skull ring.

Nico's father.

"One of the reasons why I decided to have this job..." I acknowledged to him, serious "Do you usually come to lurk in the ER's or only where I work?" I was more curious than anything, but I had to be prepared for the possibility.

"An unfortunate coincidence, I assure you" Somehow, I didn't believe him, but I kept quiet "But, I'm glad to see Nico made a fine choice... He's lucky not to have a parent like Demeter and you mot to have a mother-in-law like her"

"Um, thank you...?" I questioned, not sure. He smirked and nodded, walking away, heading towards the intensive care wing. I tried not to think about it, before facing my speechless fellow residents "What are you waiting for? You still have twelve hours to complete this round, let's move!"

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Once again is Sunday! I have no much to tell you this weekend about myself, except for a few news I have regarding my stories, so I better get down to it!_

 ** _One_** _: today, I'm posting two chapters of_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one chapter of_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Two_** _: next weekend, probably, I won't be posting as regularly. Why? Because next weekend (at least in Argentina, I ignore other countries) is Father's Day. So, I will complete and update my two former_ ** _Father's Day Specials_** _. Only in Facebook ( pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/), you'd be able to download the full chapters (with all its previous versions!)_

 ** _Three_** _: I know already which story (or two, maybe *eyebrow wiggle*) will be posting from July on..._

 ** _Four_** _: I wanna apologize to the people who asked me requests! I'm so delayed and I need to make them ASAP! They're my number 1 priority after Father's Day! I promise to have them soon!_

 ** _Five_** _: I'm behind in my Penana and sites, so please have patient with me..._

 _Well, I have nothing else to share, please check your preferred reading site!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	18. AN - Father's Day

_Hello, guys!_

 _First things first, I want to congratulate and wish everyone's Father a Happy Day (I know is Father's Day in England and USA, besides Argentina). If someone's from a country where is not celebrated, I wanna know... I'm curious about the world that way 😊😊_

 _As promised, here you have the link to my very own cloud server! MEGA here will help me share with you my specials chapters for Father's Day. I advise a bit of caution, as my autocorrect is another language and I might have missed some mistakes... Unfortunately, I can share part of the link here, but if you cannot, go to my Facebook account! Here are both partial links:_

 _pg/SilverHuntresses/posts/_

 _/#F!s4YEUBoA!FZMOrWxIHSMrif3aiN1ikw_

 _I'll try to complete all the pending work I have, please be patient with me, as work and things had got in the way..._

 _Again, I hope you have a great Father's Day, no matter with a father, a brother, an uncle, a grandfather or even someone you consider a father (father of the heart, I like to call it)..._

 _See you around the week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	19. Sally Jackson-Blofis

**Annabeth Chase, meet... Sally Jackson-Blofis**

 _"Mommy, Mommy!" Luke was calling me, with his squeaky voice, while coming out of the kinder "Mommy, guess what?!"_

 _"What, Luke?" I greeted him, kneeling to his height and giving him a hug, smiling._

 _"Bradley's_ birfday _was today!" he announced to me, all excited "He_ brougf _cookies!" I opened my eyes, showing my surprise. Cookies,_ blue _cookies were Luke's favorite snack._ Like father, like son... _"But they weren't blue, like Grandma Sally's..." he frowned, cutely. I smiled and kissed his cheek._

 _"Why don't we go visit Grandma Sally, so he can teach us how to make them...?"_

 _"_ Fat's _a great idea, Mommy...!" he announced, excited..._

"Mom! Mom! Pay attention!" I was snapped from my memory lane, seeing as my now eightteen-year-old son was frowning at me, both hands on top of the table "Good Hermes, Mom! Are you even listening to me?!" he pointed out. I sighed and shook my head, as an apology, but Luke took it the other way. Angry, he stomped the table and left, probably to his room. I sighed, not knowing what to do.

" _WiseGirl_...?" Great, now Percy saw this too...

"Just go on and say it, Percy..." I encouraged him, hiding my face on my hands.

"Say what?" I uncovered my face and mild-glared at him.

"Don't play _SeaweedBrain_ with me now!" I accused him "You saw what happened... You better say how bad mother I am-"

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing... Is Annabeth Chase _giving up_?" He might be my husband, but I could turn a widow soon if he doesn't stop this mocking towards me "First, the self-pity doesn't suit you, Annabeth... And where's the strategist that always saved my butt?"

"She got married..." I dry-chuckled, sad. Percy sat next to me, holding my hands in his, very serious "I feel like I'm losing him, Percy..." I admitted to him, almost whispering "I feel everything I say to him is a mistake and I don't understand him anymore, even though I try... I really try..." I sobbed softly. Percy engulfed me in a hug, rubbing my back.

"All you need is a chat... And I know who can help us achieve that..." I wiped my face, looking mildly surprised "Oh, great! Now, whenever I cannot have ideas, you'll rub this moment in my face?"

"Basically" I added salt in the wound, giggling. He groaned and got up to make a phone call. I simply stayed sitting there, thinking hard what I would say to Luke. I definitely should apologize for not paying attention a while back. I guess I should also apologize if I ever made him think I was pressuring him...? And, obviously, emphasize that I love him no matter what. No doubt in the last one.

 _Knock, knock!_

"Well, that was fast!" Percy rushed to open the door, only to greet the person behind it with a tight hug.

"Oh, Percy! We just saw each other two days ago!" Our guest chuckled, returning the hug. Our guest was a woman, in her mid sixties, but you could not know that unless she tells you her age. Her raven longish hair was starting to show some grey hairs spread around, which again, wasn't any indication of her age. Wearing a simple dress and sandals, along with a purse and pashmina, she directed her brown gentle eyes to me "Annabeth, good to see you too... As always..."

"You're always welcome in our home, Sally..." I repeated, as always. Sally gave me a hug, smiling brightly "Now, what this old woman full of inadequate experience can do to help two demigods...?" I chuckled, because she always joke about it, because she always end up helping us.

"Ha ha, Mom... Funny..." Percy replied, sarcastically. Suddenly, his pocket buzzed and he sighed "I'm sorry, but I was kind of _not_ expecting this call... Hello?" he excused himself before taking the call in the studio. Sally gave me a look and took me to the kitchen.

"Now, sweetie... Why don't you tell me it had my son all rushed up to call me...?" she gently wondered, making me cave immediately. I don't know how Sally does it, honestly. I don't know how Sally did it with Percy, _period_. I have three (sometimes, _four_ ) and I feel I'm losing my mind! Sally sat there, listening without interrupting and butting in "Don't worry, sweetie..." she said, when I finished "It's the age, I promise everything will be fine..."

"I really want to believe you, Sally..." I confessed to her "I just don't want-"

"You don't want Luke doing the same thing you did when you were seven?" Her raised eyebrow and soft smile took me by surprise "If you're wondering, I talk to your father sometimes, you know?" she added, cheerfully "But, if you want to talk things out with Luke, I have something that might help..." Like if it was magic, Sally pulled out a batch of freshly baked blue cookies. I stared at her, in shock.

"You always have a batch of blue cookies in your purse?" I wondered, fascinated.

"When you have a kid like Percy, you learn to be prepared" she chuckled, making me chuckle with her. Suddenly, I realized that the house was too silent for my taste. Percy's voice was faint in the balcony, but inside... it was a desert.

"I smell troubles" I pointed out to her. She nodded and we headed towards the kids' rooms, that were suspiciously closed. We checked Bianca's and Charlie's, but both were empty. Since it was only one last possibility, I snapped open Luke's door to find the oddest sight in front of me: he was tied up to his chair, with a gag on his mouth, glaring at his siblings, who were sitting in front of him, glaring back.

Was then when Charlie realized we were here.

"Mom! Grandma Sally!" he simply forgot about Luke and me, rushing to greet Sally "Did you got us cookies, Grandma?"

"Charlie!" Bianca scolded him.

"Percy! Come see what your kids did this time!"

"They are yours too!"

"I just miss this mayhem..." I heard Sally whispering.

But, at the end of the day, I wouldn't change it for anything...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First, I wanna apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had some troubles at home and they required my attention. But, this means we're in July and I had promised lots of things for the new month, so I'll break them down for you all!_

 _New Stories! Yes, as you read, I'll be posting two stories from now on,_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _(honestly, I never thought you guys would love that story so much that you asked me for 2 spin-offs and a sequel!) and_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(name would be open to change, but I couldn't think of anything cooler than that)._

 _This force me to tell you that, even though I plan to update every weekend, I might not be able to do it from all the stories I have, so I ask for patience... The new stories are in my profile, go check them._

 _Also, I wrote two special chapters (requested by my friend ObeliskX). Since I had two, I'll post one in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one in_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _(also, I've been in contact with Mjavery9, former collab of mine in that story and he likes what I'm doing with that story... Also, he is writing his own story, go check it up!)_

 _Well, I'll be posting too much today, hope you have time to read all!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	20. Pluto

**Frank Zhang, meet... Pluto**

"General, the situation is impossible!" One of the privates under my command complained. I rolled my eyes and kept placing my gear up "The rain won't help us and the hostiles could be waiting for us!" The Hell with this little coward...

"Hear up, Private Ryan-" _Don't go there now..._ "Those man die serving our country, _your_ country, they deserve a proper burying!" I spoke up, so everyone could hear me "No one is forcing you to come and no one would be looked down for this! But your brothers need you and I'll pay the respects they deserve!"

"Let me join you, General!" One private I've never seen stepped forward and saluted me. I nodded, as he was already dressed with all the gear and we headed the way were the bodies were "You seem to have done this before, General..." he pointed out, sounding a little timid.

"I've done this more times that I can count, Private..." I admitted, trying to see through the rain. I wished I could turn into an animal, but with him around, I simply cannot "It ain't pretty but unfortunately someone has to do it..."

"Would you have gone alone, if no one decided to join you, sir?" I wanted to chuckle at this kid's curiosity. It reminded me of Lee, somehow. But I needed my focus.

"I honestly would rather go alone, but since we have lots of men this time, I was needing some help..." I looked at him, or tried to, thanks to the heavy rain. He had black hair and, despite being in a very tropical area, he was skinny pale, with dark eyes. I know I had seen him somewhere, but I cannot place my finger exactly "What made you decided to come with me...?"

"I guessed that if I joined you, they would stop making fun of me..." I stopped him, checking around before nodding to continue "The Army wasn't my first choice, I honestly thought they'd kick me out for having ADHD..."

"That'd be stupid..." I snorted, smirking through my muddy face "I have ADHD as well and they never made it an issue..."

"You, sir? You don't act like it, sir... It wasn't my intention, sir..." he apologized, still following my lead.

"You were never in my unit, were you Private?" I checked with him. I thought I would remember someone like this in my team.

"N-no, sir... I'm with General Fitzpatrick, sir..." I nodded, acknowledging that "General didn't seem to mind that I joined you now..."

"Oh, don't worry about that... I'll deal with Fitzpatrick when we go back" I assured him. I never liked Fitzpatrick in the first place, which would be a good opportunity to say a few ' _nasty things_ ' in his face, like Sammy would say. _Gods, I miss those kids..._ "Stop" I saw him stop at command, while I walked closer and checked if my vision was correct.

Correctly, I saw the bodies of the soldiers that sadly passed away in yesterday's a sight for everyone.

"They were so young..." the Private muttered softly and I simply nodded. I knew that carrying them back with us was an impossible task. My first idea, if I was alone was to bury them on the ground, with several coins, like traditions tells. I didn't know if I could do the same with the Private here "They're so many, General... What shall we do...?"

"Got any quarters on your pockets, Private?" The look he gave me was enough for me to think he thought I was crazy. Surprisingly, he got his hand in his pockets and pulled out a small mountain of coins. I raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet upon that discovery. So, I decided to take a chance here "Here's what we'll do: we'll drag them away from the fire line and placed a few quarters on their mouths-"

"Sir, I thought you were American..." the Private interrupted me, with no malice intended.

"First of all, I'm Canadian" I started, grabbing the feet of one soldier and dragging him the other way "Second, I have both Chinese and Greek roots, which I had adopted according to the situation. And fairly, it doesn't matter to the place this guys are going..." I finished, looking slightly sad.

"Where are they going, sir?" The way he said that made me had a spark of inspiration and gave him the coins back.

"They're going with you, _father-in-law_..." I smirked at him. In front of my eyes, I saw how the appearance of the Private morphed into a taller figure, with hood and paler skin. His clothes were a dark cloak and one of his hands showed off a skull ring, just like Nico's. Pulling his hood down, he looked surprised at me.

"When did you figured it out...?"

"The way you were asking things... You sounded too timid to be a Private" I shrugged, not really caring "Besides, no one seemed to stopped you before, which meant they were tricked into thinking y weren't there or they couldn't stop someone they didn't know... The last nail in the coffin was when you mentioned Fitzpatrick... Because he's not here" I pointed out, smirking at the end.

"I should have checked it before, shouldn't I?" Pluto checked with me and I nodded.

"Yes, you should have. Now, the important question is... Are you spying on me?" I wondered to him. Have I done something wrong?

"Half of it" he explained, looking more somber "Let's just say that I got two very insistent begs to know their _Daddy_ was alright" _Lee and Sammy..._

"I never thought I'd say this... But is Pluto, Lord of the Underworld, bending over his own laws because of his _grandchildren_?" I could swear he was blushing, but I'd never admit that... I could end up dead myself.

"You'll not utter a word. About this to anyone?" I gestured around, still smirking.

"Only the dead will know this..."

* * *

 _In memory of all those who have fallen and in memory of those who hasn't serving their country, men and women. I know is not Veteran's Day, but I saw it fit. The Gods bless them all, wherever they are..._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First, I wanna apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had some troubles at home and they required my attention. But, this means we're in July and I had promised lots of things for the new month, so I'll break them down for you all!_

 _New Stories! Yes, as you read, I'll be posting two stories from now on,_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _(honestly, I never thought you guys would love that story so much that you asked me for 2 spin-offs and a sequel!) and_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(name would be open to change, but I couldn't think of anything cooler than that)._

 _This force me to tell you that, even though I plan to update every weekend, I might not be able to do it from all the stories I have, so I ask for patience... The new stories are in my profile, go check them._

 _Also, I wrote two special chapters (requested by my friend ObeliskX). Since I had two, I'll post one in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one in_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _(also, I've been in contact with Mjavery9, former collab of mine in that story and he likes what I'm doing with that story... Also, he is writing his own story, go check it up!)_

 _Well, I'll be posting too much today, hope you have time to read all!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	21. S CHAPTER - Cold Revenge

Penny wasn't upset. No, she leaves that feeling for when she's beaten on the arena. She can deal with a tiny humilliation.

Penny wasn't angry. She leaves that for when monsters attack Camp without a warning and ruin everyone's day.

Penny was mortified. That word, she learned it from Andrew, who her anger was directed to right now, even though he didn't know that. For now. But there was one question that came back over and over in her head...

How could he said that?!

"Penny! Penny, stop mourning!" Penny's 'cousin' Jenny, threw a pillow at her, while both were inside Poseidon's cabin. Well, Penny was hiding, technically, while Jenny was giving moral support as the good cousin she was "Penny, just dump the idiot!"

"Easy for you to say it, Jenny" she argued back, from her curled spot on her bed "You heard what Peter said about you! 'She's a fantastic partner and, whatever I ask, she delivers'" Penny did a wrong and poor imitation of Peter's voice, making Jenny chuckle "He left everyone impressed... Bet everyone will turn to stare at you now!" Jenny rolled her eyes and sat next to her.

"C'mon, Penny..." she begged, but Penny wouldn't move "If it makes you feel better, what Peter said about me was about his food cravings" That caught Penny's attention, sitting up.

"Wait, he lied?!" Jenny nodded.

"Peter and I are very private with our relationship and we hate when people tries to break in... So we tell true things about other things..." she explained, trying to make her feel better "Peter, the gods bless his soul, has many food cravings, you know how he eats sometimes and well... Every once in a while, I do grocery shopping for him"

"G-grocery shopping?" Penny repeated, not believing her ears. Jenny nodded again.

"If anyone had asked me that about Peter, I'd have said that he's 'very gentle and knows which spots to work on it', but I'd be talking about the way he massages my neck..." Jenny replied, honestly "It wouldn't be my fault if someone misinterpret the context..."

"Jenny, I'd praise you about your social skills, but I'm more mortified about what Andrew said about me!" Penny insisted, hugging her legs closer to her "Andrew is pants about lying and my question is... why he hasn't broken up with me is I can't help him to- to-"

"'Put it up'?" Jenny helped, noticing how embarrassed Penny was turning "One, for Venus' sake, you're seventeen years old! Stop being embarrassed about it!"

"You're the one dating a child of Aphrodite, we aren't all that promiscuous!"

"And, two..." Jenny continued, like if it wasn't an interruption "If you really want to find out about the truth, you have to ask Andrew..."

"He'd deny it" Penny answered, immediately. Jenny raised an eyebrow "Every time we make out, he breaks away soon... Either he's gay and just found out or doesn't find me attractive... Either way, I'm still wondering why is he still with me!" Finally, Penny lost it and began sobbing on her hands, while Jenny hugged her.

"There's only one way to find out..."

* * *

With a bit of help from Peter and others, Jenny helped put Penny her plan in action. It took some convincing, but Penny was finally on board, hoping the plan didn't backfire on her face.

"You sure this will work...?" Penny asked, like for the tenth time. Peter rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Would you trust me?" he tried to relax her, but wasn't working very much "I don't do this for lots of people and when I do, it works so!" Penny nodded, not wanting to get into a bigger argument "Andrew is about to arrive and remember: You. Have. The. Control" Penny nodded again, feeling a little more comfortable. Only a little. Peter and Jenny rushed off the beach just when Andrew arrived to meet Penny.

"Penny, you wanted to... see me...?" To say Andrew was speechless was accurate, as his words left with the wind. Obviously, the vision of his girlfriend, who he hadn't been able to find all day, in bikini wasn't unusual. What was unusual was of what was made the bikini. Andrew had to swallowed a couple of time in his place.

Penny's clothes were made of ice.

"Hello, Andy..." Penny greeted him, giggling a little. To say Andrew's brain melted it would be inaccurate. Techinally, all the blood went somewhere else. He couldn't even argue that she called him 'Andy', for Zeus' sake! "What's the matter, Andy...? Cat got your tongue...?" The way she swayed her hips towards him was hypnotic. Her raven curly hair was loose and the wind was pushing it away from her face "Looks like it did..."

"P-Penny..."

"No, Andy... I like when you don't talk..." Penny shushed him, a wave of her hand and Andrew had a ice gag. No matter how much Andrew wanted, he couldn't take it away "Nah ah! We cannot allow that..." Suddenly, Andrew was laying down on the sand, wrists and ankles tied up with ice chains "That's better!" Penny stated, cheerfully before straddling his hips "You've been a bad boy, Andrew... Tell me the truth and I'd lessen your punishment..." Andrew's looks told Penny he didn't know what she was talking about. As it painful as it was for her, Penny explained, whispering in his ear "Remember this morning? When you were talking with the boys..? You said some things about me..."

Opening his eyes wide, Andrew realized what Penny meant. He knew what he had said was wrong, but he didn't want her or anyone finding the truth. Unfortunately for him, it was Penny who had heard said truth. He started to explain, but the gag didn't help much. Smirking, Penny took it off and crossed her arms, waiting.

"I- I was lying to them..." Andrew panted, blushing like a firetruck. Penny was still sat on his hips and that wasn't helping a lot "I- I kind of knew that you'd find out, but I was hoping to explain it first to you, so you'd not be upset... I didn't want to give into Peter's brothers but they kept pushing and talking about them and I couldn't take it if they started to talk about you like that and-" Penny watched him rant, trying not to change her emotionless face "Please, Penny... I'm sorry... Nothing is true, I promise you..."

"Well, that would be taken in consideration with your punishment..." Penny finally spoke. Andrew sighed before he was attacked by her. All he could do was squirm and try to get away. Oh, and laugh. Because, who wouldn't laugh when his girlfriend starts tickling you? "You'll face the wrath of my tickles until you apologize!" Penny smirked at him, chuckling.

"I- hahahahaha! I-I'm sorry- hahahahaha!" Andrew laughed loud. After a while, when Penny was satisfied, she released him, leaving him panting "I love you, Penny... Sorry you heard those lies..."

"I love you too, Andy-"

"Don't call me 'Andy'!" Andrew complained, before kissing his girlfriend. Not like if Penny was complaining much about it.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First, I wanna apologize for not posting last weekend, but I had some troubles at home and they required my attention. But, this means we're in July and I had promised lots of things for the new month, so I'll break them down for you all!_

 _New Stories! Yes, as you read, I'll be posting two stories from now on,_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _(honestly, I never thought you guys would love that story so much that you asked me for 2 spin-offs and a sequel!) and_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(name would be open to change, but I couldn't think of anything cooler than that)._

 _This force me to tell you that, even though I plan to update every weekend, I might not be able to do it from all the stories I have, so I ask for patience... The new stories are in my profile, go check them._

 _Also, I wrote two special chapters (requested by my friend ObeliskX). Since I had two, I'll post one in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _and one in_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _(also, I've been in contact with Mjavery9, former collab of mine in that story and he likes what I'm doing with that story... Also, he is writing his own story, go check it up!)_

 _Well, I'll be posting too much today, hope you have time to read all!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	22. Mrs LaRue

**Chris Rodriguez, meet... Mrs. LaRue**

 _Ding, Dong!_

"Clarisse! Open the door!" I cringed upon hearing that. It was obvious that it was her mother, but that only meant-

"Can't you see I'm busy?! Why don't you open the door?!" _Ah! There it was the fight back..._

"I'm not waiting anyone! Besides, I don't plan on doing anything soon! I just had my manicure done!"

"Why are you my mother still remains a mistery!"

"Don't talk back like that, young lady!" _Wow, Mrs. LaRue has spunk!_ "You better open that door if you don't want me to teach you why your father chose me!"

"I'm still waiting for that to happen, mother!" I looked around, trying to be interested in the almost normal house in Arizona. Well, _almost_ normal if you count what's inside the house, but that's pretty normal for me. I mean, my mother yells more. And in spanish, half the time. Not pretty sometimes... she knows how to curse... Anyway, when I thought this was going to wait longer than I thought, the main door opened, revealing a stunned Clarisse.

"Surprise!" I chuckled. But she didn't made a sound, in fact, she was speechless "Um, Clarisse...? _Clary_ -" Immediately, I had a hand in my mouth and a glare upon me. At least, she was out of her stupor...

"How many times I have told you not to call me ' _Clary_ ', Rodriguez? And what are you doing here?!" It was obvious she wasn't expecting me, otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise. But the whispered tone she was talking in, was something different.

"Chiron said you got house arrest and an ankle monitor for this summer, so I thought to come here for a few days-"

"Who's at the door?! Clarisse!" Clarisse rolled her eyes, before shouting inside.

"No one is here! Maybe it got scared with all your yelling!" she slammed the door closed and pushed me away from the windows, looking slightly terrified "You have to go"

"What? I flew all the way here-" And, again with her sweaty hand on my mouth. Not tasty, you know...

"Then, you'll fly your way home, punk. You cannot stay here and much less, been seen by my mother!" she whispered yelled at me. I raised an eyebrow, confused "I cannot believe I'm doing this, but I _beg_ you, _please_ , _leave this instant..._ " That made me pay attention, of course. Clarisse LaRue doesn't beg. Nor asks nicely.

"You seriously cannot escape for a couple of hours...?" I wondered. Either Clarisse got in serious troubles and couldn't get away with it, or... or she was truly hiding something. That last options was intriguing for me.

"Believe me, I wish to escape, punk... But this thing starts beeping when I walk one foot away from this damned place!" she pointed at her ankle and I smirked "But you know how to deactivate this thing, right?" she finally smirked back, a little hopeful.

"Any kid of Hermes knows the trick to escape..." I admitted, pulling my tools out, knowing I had a couple of seconds before her mother appeared, so I kneeled down and got to work "By the way, I was hoping to meet your mother too..."

"Have you met Drew's mother?" That question threw off balance, looking up at her.

"Um, no...?"

"Well, my mother is like hers, except a mortal knock off imitation..." I snorted softly.

"Well, looks like your father knows how to pick them..." I muttered, working fast. Quickly, the ankle monitor started beeping normally and I looked at her again "Go on" I encouraged her. She raise her foot and walked away from her house. By the second step she was laughing "You're welcome, by the way"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks..." she agreed, not really paying me any attention. She looked like a kid after detention of after being grounded: she was laughing and jumping, happy "C'mon! I've been wanting to run all summer!" I glanced around and noticed everyone was gone. Not like there were many people on the street before that.

"You're on, LaRue... The loser will have to cook for the winner" Clarisse wrinkled her nose, it was one of her weakest points, cooking. Poor thing couldn't boil water without evaporating it.

"Deal" she closed the deal, running off without any warning. I chuckled and followed her.

* * *

We ran for hours, only stopping for some water and shadow. I decided to remind her that I wasn't leaving the next day and that the ankle wouldn't work from now on, but that she had to be careful where she was, in case someone decided to sell her out. She simply chuckled and said no one sold her out ever. I was too tired to ask what was that about.

Finally, we decided to go back, only to found a surprise for us.

A woman with black hair and a pierce look was waiting for us. The piercing look was even more scary thanks to her outlined eyebrows. She was dressed with a tight shirt and a skirt, that didn't favored her _at all_. If I ever see my Mom wearing something similar, I'd ban her from leaving the house. She was also wearing high heels and her arms were crossed, showing her tanned skin.

"Oh, _vlacas_..." Clarisse muttered, and I knew we were in troubles.

"I should had known that you'd involve some of the trouble maker kids around here to your needs!" she began, not matter who heard her "You're acting more like that woman your father sleeps around with than-"

"Hey! Don't finish that sentence!" I warned her. She stared at me, before smirking.

"Poor dear... You already beat him into submissive?"

"Urgh, shut up, mother! No one has to hear how you blame me for your mistakes!" Clarisse argued back. I pulled her back, hoping she didn't get into a cat fight "Let me go, punk!"

"C'mon, we're going back to-"

"She ain't going anywhere, candyboy. She will stay here, end of the discussion" _Candyboy_?!

One thing is sure: that woman is _never_ going to meet my mother!

* * *

 _Hello, guys._

 _Can't believe the weekend is nearly over, can you? I've been kind of busy and sick this past weekend and I couldn't update as much as I'd like... Also, next weekend I'll be in some 'family time' and I'd not be able to post on Sunday, as usual. I'd do my best to post on Fridays, but I cannot promise anything..._

 _Now, onto the stories..._

 _One,_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Last weekend updated Sadie/Nico (just in case someone missed the update). This weekend, and honoring my bf's favorite show, it'll be... Octavian vs. Joffrey. You judge._

 _Two,_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _(still looking for a better name, ideas?). I'm trying to do 2k word chapters, to try something different. You guys tell me if it works..._

 _Three,_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. Someone, can't remember who, asked about Chris and Clarisse. Well, I come with half a gift, hope you like it!_

 _That would be all for today, now if you excuse me, I'll go lay in bed to feel even better..._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	23. Hecate

**Connor Stoll, meet... Hecate**

I knew from the beginning that this was a bad idea, but I sucked it up and did it anyway.

So, why, _why_ am I regretting this now?! Like I said, I _knew_ this was a bad idea!

"Honey, you think this ones fit me well?" I heard from behind the dressing room. I sighed and prepared myself for another battle with my oh-so-pregnant-girlfriend and her constant mood-swings.

"Well, let me see..." I encouraged her, knowing that it was impossible for her to come out of the dressing room. I could even see her head shaking in a 'no' motion "Lou, please, I wanna see you in that dress and no one is around..."

"You'll make fun of me, I know!" _Here we go again..._

"Lou, when have I ever made fun of you- don't interrupt me yet!" I stated before she did, cause I know she will "When have I ever made fun of you when you show me clothes for you?" A long silence followed the question, which had two results, or Lou was crying in silence or she was trying to think of something to blame it on me.

"N-never..." she sobbed softly. _Great, is the crying... Honestly, I rather argue with her in her actual estate..._ I got up from my seat, which thankfully no one noticed and walked into the dressing room, only to see Lou with a very nice floral dress, that only showed up a little bump on her stomach "Sweetie, how could I make fun of you? You look stunning!" She actually did, but she never believes me.

"You only say that because it's the nice thing to say!" she argued me. Moments like this make me understand why our parents never there when the other one was expecting. I know I sound cruel, but great idea, Dad!

"I say that because it's the truth, sweetie... And that dress is perfect for the barbecue..."

"But I don't eat meat" Oh, yeah... She can't tolerate meat now.

"And Piper knows that, remember she's a vegetarian too... She had especial dishes for you two than not even Travis would dare to touch..." I tried to make her smile, which worked "Now, look at that person in the mirror..." I turned her around and placed my hands over her stomach from behind "Tell me what you see..."

"A big, fat woman about to explode that nothing fits her anymore and everything looks hideous on her..." _Oh, great... Her depression is acting up again..._ I shook my head and stroke her belly softly, before kissing her temple.

"Nope, I see a smart, beautiful woman who was given a beautiful gift... True, the gift will change her life, but it will make happy to lots of people... Especially me, which we both know that little thing there will have me wrapped around its little finger..." She finally chuckled and I kissed her cheek.

"I don't get why you don't wanna know the sex of the baby..."

"First, cause I wanna get the surprise. Two, because I don't want you near any more machine than necessary. Three, well... let's just say I don't wanna be biased by the guys..." Lou wiped her tears and snuggled with me, a small smile on her "There you go... Now, and since I like this dress, why don't we take two?"

"Two? What will I do with two? The baby will be born in less than three months..."

"Then, we take one" I decided quickly, before we got into an argument on how many dresses we should buy "I'll wait outside, you change, alright?" I kissed her temple again and left the dressing room to the waiting room. It was kind of bizarre that no one was around, not even the saleswomen, which is why I was surprised when I saw someone sitting there.

It was a woman around her thirties, though she could be older. Nowadays, you never know... She was wearing a kind of loose darker dress, with long sleeves, which made me wonder since we were in the middle of July. Her eyes were penetrating and matched her brown wavy hair, that was adorned with a three-stone tiara. The most surprising part, was that next to her, was a weasel.

"It was very noble what you did in there..." she spoke to me, while raising an eyebrow. I sighed, knowing that sooner or later I was having this conversation "If I was someone else, I could have swore you lie your way out..."

"But you're not someone else, are you?" I pointed out, trying not to show how nervous I was "And you know me better than most, I want to believe..."

"That's true, Connor" she admitted, getting up. The second she did, the weasel did something I only heard in tales: the weasel farted and didn't even look remorse about it "Holy Tartarus, Gale!" she scolded him, while he answered with a weasel-cheeky smile "I swear you're more uncontrollable each day..."

"My, that's strong..." I coughed, venting the front of my face "Can- Can I ask why you're here...?"

"Well, for one, I wanted to finally meet you... Two, I wanted to thank you for your magic" That left me perplexed. I had no magic, only a couple of trick under my sleeve.

"What magic? I thought Lou was the magical one of our relationship..." I tried to joke, but I was very confused to pull off something like that.

"You have a different kind of magic, Connor..." she stared at me, serious "You have the magic of words. You can talk your way out of different situations, knowing that the words will help you... But today, you chose to be honest rather than lie because you were bored and wanted to leave this place..." I immediately understood what she meant and nodded.

"Yeah, well... I'd be living if I say I'm not excited about having a child..." I couldn't help but to smile and Hecate saw that, smirking.

"Just, don't wish for being wrapped around someone's finger... I bet it could happen..."

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _I know that I promised to post yesterday, but thanks to a slip from my father, I have one more day with you guys before leaving this week! That was the good news. The kind-of-bad is that it's going to be a no-tech week, so I'll have no contact with you all. I hope you can understand._

 _Now, onto the stories!_

 _One:_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _. I coded to make Connor Stoll and Hecate for this weekend, hope is funny enough._

 _Two:_ ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _._

 _Three:_ ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_**

 _Four:_ ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _. Fred & George Weasley vs. Travis & Connor Stoll (too much Connor this week, wonder why...)_

 _Five:_ ** _Garden Wall_**

 _Six: after a long time, I managed to fulfill **retro mania** request! It's the genderbent story of _**_Queen Midas and her golden touch_** _, hope you all enjoy it!_

 _See you all next week! I hope to bring new chapters and more energy!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	24. Mrs Rodriguez

**Clarisse LaRue, meet... Mrs. Rodriguez**

I hate hospitals.

No matter how much I get rt, no matter how much I'm not laying in a bed surrounded by white walls, I _dread_ walking into one. I know what you're thinking, ' _Clarisse LaRue, Slayer of Drakons,_ afraid _of hospitals?_ '. As much I want to strangle myself for it, it would be a little useless, as I want to live.

"Clarisse? Clarisse!" I snapped from my staring into the hallway, where many nurses and doctors walk around, checking patients and visitors and turned to see Chris, how was standing next to me. His usual goof-self is gone and it's replaced by a serious and tired look that definitely doesn't fit him. Or I'm used to see him laughing all the time, I don't know.

"Uh? What did you ask me?" I checked, hoping he had said nothing important and I hadn't agree to so something I didn't want to.

"I asked you if you could stay with my Mom a little while I complete the necessary paperwork for the surgery..." he asked me, almost not waiting for a reply from me. But I wasn't letting him leave without a reply. Or at least, if we were gonna argue, he was going to listen to me.

"I can't stay with your mother!" I hissed lowly, not wanting other people to hear me. Chris was tired and looked like he didn't want to argue, but I wasn't going to back down "I don't know her, heck you know I dread hospitals!"

"Clarisse, I don't trust anyone else..." I was slightly taken aback by that reply, showing me the worst I had imagined: a broken Chris. I haven't seen him like this since he got over the Labyrinth stuff and that haunted look still gave me some nightmares "I don't want to leave her alone, please... It'll only be a couple of minutes and then, you can go back home..." I looked at him for a few seconds, before all my tough resolution came crumbling down.

"Fine, I stay with her..." I muttered, still not liking the fact that I was being left _alone_ with his mother. Nothing against the woman, I never had met her before! The look of relief in his face said much more than words.

"Thank you, Clarisse..." he slightly squeezed my hand and left to fill the paperwork. On other circumstances, I'd be complaining about the public affection display, but this time... it was nothing. He simply walked away, showing how worried he was about this. Gathering all the courage I know I have somewhere, I knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard a feminine voice inside. I pushed the door open and saw a nurse helping a woman into a bed. She had brown hair with some light hair around it, as if she didn't want to look somehow old. She looked slim and thin, but that was probably over the situation and she looked like she had been athletic in some point. Her face was beginning to show wrinkles and her eyes were brown and full of mischief. She was wearing a light blue hospital robe.

Defenitely, Chris' Mom.

"You must be her daughter..." The nurse smiled at me, but I quickly shook my head.

"I'm her son's girlfriend" I told her. The woman in the hospital robe eyed me, her eyes sparkling.

"Nice to finally meet you, Clarisse. Chris has spoken so much about you" she greeted me. I did an involuntary blush.

"Nice to meet you too... despite the circumstances" I added at the end, not really knowing what to say. The nurse soon left and were only the two of us.

"Chris told me you're daughter of Ares... Now, I know my son is a rascal, so how in Heaven and Hell you two work out?!" I looked at her, the question floating in the air. I was about to reply that it wasn't any of her business when I heard the tone when she asked. There wasn't sarcasm, nor malice. Just pure curiosity and a little of laughter "I tried dating a police officer before, but he was too serious or cynic for me..." she said. It was obvious now she was curious about Chris and me.

I thought for a few moments before walking next to her and sitting by her side. Why Chris and I made it work? It should had crumbled when I started college in Arizona, but why were still together? It wasn't because he got on my nerves, his brothers get on my nerves and I want to kill them half the time. Nor because he was serious or good at fighting.

"I guess..." I started, moistening my lips, not really sure what I was going to say. My brain had shut down and I couldn't think of a straight answer, but I knew I had to say something "I guess because he doesn't judge me... Sure, he teases me and plays pranks on me, but when we're alone, he... he lets me be me when I cannot be with myself in front of people... and he's not going around telling my secrets... I guess that he earned my respect for that and it'd be unfair to break him in return..."

"So, you're in love with him" I stared at her, getting a smirk as reply "Oh, don't be so surprised, dear... I knew all of those things, because I know my son... Once the jokes leave, he's just a scared boy that it's afraid, just like you are now of hospitals... Which makes me happy that you're not gonna break his heart over something petty..."

"I do admit I have a temper..."

"We all do, dear... The trick is to pass that and talk it out..." she winked at me, before Chris walked into the room, to check on his mother.

Little did I know, she just gave me her approval and the secret of our lasting relationship...

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	25. Mr Gardner

**Travis Stoll, meet... Mr. Gardner**

"Come on, _Katie-Kat_... It's not gonna be so bad..." I tried to calm my trembling girlfriend, who was pacing up and down our shared apartment. Well, more like shared, _our_ apartment. Just when I finished saying that, Katie spun on her spot and gave me one of her patented worried looks. It's kind of terrifying "Katie..."

"You don't understand, Travis... My father is a very conservative man..." Katie started, almost hyperventilating. She was out of control, as all the plants were growing at an accelerate pace "He will see a flaw in everything... He even tried to send me to a nunnery before Camp!"

"A _nunnery_? Aren't you exaggerating now?" The patented glare she sent me was enough for me to shut up. What Katie didn't understand was that I was terrified myself, for I was meeting her father for the first time. I had met Demeter once and wasn't a bad moment. The typical ' _you hurt my daughter and I'll turn you into a rock_ ' look and warning, so I was expecting her father to be more... _moderated_.

 _Bzzzz!_

"He's here! Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!" she rushed towards the door while I decided to give the final touches to the table. I had promised a prank-free night and it was slightly hard, especially when I was so nervous. I managed to get the help of Connor and Lou, who took all my prank supplies for the weekend, and now, was my final trial "Hello, Daddy!" Katie greeted him, a little cheerful.

"Katherine..." The cold greeting was a contrast on how Katie behaved and that, honestly, shocked me. No kissing the cheek, no smile, no nothing. Well, Katie wasn't kidding when she mentioned he was conservative. He was tallish and with brown hair, though you could see some grey hair around. His skin was more tanned than Katie's and his eyes were hard and brown "This must be... _Trevor_ "

"Actually, it's Travis, sir. Pleasure to meet you" I used it as cue and pulled my hand out for him to shake. It was short and void of emotions, before he walked into the apartment, not looking at any of us. I shared a look with Katie, who shrugged with a painful smile "Sir, may I have your coat?" He handed me the coat without saying a word.

I just didn't know the worst was about to come.

"Alright, let's get this over with" Mr. Gardner started, looking around the place, before his eyes setting on me "I don't like you. I realize I don't know you, but I don't like you anyway. I rather had sent Katherine to a nunnery when she arrived and not allow this all shenanigans about _pagan_ gods fill her head-"

"Daddy!" Katie gasped, horrified. I stared at the man, who continued like if he didn't hear anything.

"-but I have a reputation to stand with and I wasn't going to let an... _orphan_ on the streets" It was obvious that Katie was hearing this for the first time, cause her face was showing horror and fear, not to mention a broken heart. I quickly wrapped my arms around her. This was going downhill pretty quickly and not like Katie wanted.

"Why are you here then?" Any kind of respect that I could have for the man were gone and not coming back anytime soon "I mean, if you _despise_ the mere thought of your daughter, why are you here?"

"To see if she can saved, but it looks like not..." he shook his head "You embraced your... _mother's_ believes, choosing to abandon the truth..."

"But, Dad-" Katie stopped, watching she was not going to save this dinner of introduction. _Sure_ , Travis mused to himself, _it took me a while to convince Katie, maybe I should try..._

"Be as it may, I think you should stay with us for dinner, _sir_ " I emphasized the last part, trying that Katie didn't break anymore than before. I know we'll have a very uncomfortable dinner ahead of us, but I want to give this guy the benefit of a last chance "Food should not go to waste" _You promised to behave, you promised to behave..._

"No, I came to say what I wanted to say" I couldn't handle it anymore.

"You know what? Fine! Be gone, we don't need you!" I sensed Katie's stare on me, but I didn't care at the moment "Your daughter made a great dinner for you, to spend time with you and to introduce you to the other important man in her life and you dismiss it like if she was a piece of paper in a stash! And I'll not tolerate that!" _If he wanted to leave so much..._ I started to push him towards the door, looking angry.

"Don't you dare to touch me!" I pushed him out the house

"Whenever you come back to your senses that you just lost the most precious thing in your life, know that we won't be here, we won't hear your apologies and that you'll have to grovel your way for forgiveness, because unlike your god, we don't hand out a ' _you're forgiven pass_ ' around" I hissed at him, angry now before slamming the door shut behind him.

"T-Travis!" Katie stammered, obviously wanting to scold me, but her heart wasn't in it. She sat on the couch and began sobbing, clearly the shock of what just had happened finally hitting her. I immediately moved to sit with her and wrapped my arms around her, comforting her "W-Why...?"

"It's not you, Katie..." I stopped her line of thought, not liking where it was heading "You're a wonderful person, a little bossy, but not wrong intended one... You're smart, you're considered and you like to see the good side of everything... That doesn't make you a mad person" I added, knowing she'll argue with me "C'mon, let's forget about tonight and better head to sleep..."

"B-But, I-I-"

"Leave the cleaning for tomorrow, honey..." I ushered to the bedroom and made her change clothes before getting her in bed next to me "Everything will be better tomorrow... I promise..."

* * *

 _Hurt to make Mr. Gardner a snob, but I hope I can redeem him in the next chapter..._

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	26. Hermes

**Katie Gardner, meet... Hermes**

I woke up with a headache and with and empty stomach. The light was too bright and was about to scold Travis about it when all came back to me.

Last night dinner _disaster_.

I closed my eyes, while sadness filled me. True that my father wasn't very expressive and a little tight, but I've never imagined to head those words from him. The shock was too much, I just stood there, letting him rip me a new one. I felt really bad for Travis, because he was behaving, not making joke or anything. It was _embarrassing_.

I turned to my side and see Travis awake, looking back at me softly. True, he's a prankster but he has a soft side too.

"Feeling any better?" Not ' _How do you feel?_ ' or ' _Are you feeling alright?_ '. Those were too obvious, so Travis always asks that, because he knows feelings don't disappear overnight. I nodded softly and did the most childish thing ever: I grabbed the sheets and hid under them "Katie-Kat..." he called me, obviously not even mad. I wasn't in spirit cause I didn't even replied about the nickname "C'mon, time for breakfast..."

"Don't wanna..." I mumbled, not really wanting to get out of bed. Thanks the Gods is Saturday...

"Breakfast in bed, instead?" he pressed, pulling the sheets down a little to see my face. I shook my head, but I couldn't resist his pout. Huffing, I pulled the covers off me and headed to the bathroom before going to the kitchen. The only problem was the Travis had beat me to it "Here, all your favorites... I even toasted the almonds the way you like..." he encouraged me.

"Thank you..." I replied, my voice a little hoarse from last night. He smiled at me and I saw the little almonds the way I liked, which made me think at what ungodly hour he had woken up to make them "Is there any yoghurt left?"

"Just one, but I'll go in the afternoon to the supermarket" I smiled, knowing that it'd be a fight over who would go to the supermarket, finishing with me going alone because he just plans to raid the place. The fact that he's volunteering makes my heart warm. _Maybe I should be sad more often..._ Suddenly, my mood goes down and he noticed "Hey, hey... It'll be alright..."

"It's hard to process it..." I admitted, wiping my face clean. He nodded and kissed my cheek before sitting next to me and eating along. We were half mid breakfast when the doorbell rang. We both stared at each other, because we didn't know who it might be, we didn't have people coming over nor appointments we had forgotten. Travis got up and went to see who was it.

"Who- Dad!" Travis greeted a man that it looked like in his mid thirties, with curly brown hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a post office uniform, along with a messenger's bag. On his right hand, the symbol of Cabin 11, a caduceus. His blue sky eyes were sparkling and I feared for my pockets suddenly "What brings you here..?"

"Can't I just come and say ' _hello_ '?" Hermes joked with him, knowing full well gods don't have to ' _mingle_ ' with their children. At least, not permanently. _Thank you, Percy..._ "Katie, my dear! You look just like your mother..." he walked to me, kissing both my cheeks and shocking me. I wasn't expecting that "Though, I'd say that Demeter would use a dose of playfulness around her..."

"Um, thank you?" I sounded hesitated because I didn't know who to tackle that complement. Luckily, Travis did.

"George, Martha, how are you?" At first, I didn't know who Travis was addressing, because no one else was in the house, but I saw he was looking down at the caduceus.

 _"Do you have any rats? If not, last night chicken would be nice-"_

 _"George, don't be rude! Travis, lovely to see you again... And hello to you to, Katie..."_

"Oh, nice to meet you too..." I found myself shying away from them, which was ridiculous, but Travis didn't allow me to feel bad "Um, I don't have lots for breakfast, but I think I have some ambrosia somewhere..." I offered at them, not sure what to say.

"Don't worry, Katie" Hermes assured me, smiling. Still giving me the chills... "Unfortunately for me and you, I'm here in my official capacity of messenger of the gods..." he pulled out a stack of papers and handed me one to me "That is from your mother, you don't have to read it right away, but in the general, says you're not to blame-"

 _"And they say I'm rude for asking for food..."_

 _"Reading other's mails again? Apologize to the girl! It doesn't concern you!" I was being defended by a couple of snakes..._

"It does since my son decided to date her!" I glanced at Travis that gave the look of ' _let them be_ ' "Also, I have another message, but that one is waiting around the corner" I braced myself for what he was going to drag in, and saw something I never thought I'll see.

My drunk father.

Obviously, he was asleep, but that didn't change the fact that he was smelling like alcohol, his clothes were all wrinkled and dirty, or that Hermes was glaring at him like if he was the worst man on the planet. Well, Travis wasn't that further away either. Suddenly, it dawned me that I was suppose to decide what to do with him. I sighed, not really wanting to deal with this now.

"Do I have to decide now?" I wondered out loud, softly.

"Not technically..." Hermes admitted "I mean, I could transform him until you decide into a guinea pig, but that will only freak him out more when I transform him back..." I thought for a second, before glancing at Travis, who shrugged.

"Leave him on the balcony... I can't think right now..." I confessed. Hermes nodded and against everything I knew, he hugged me.

"I'm proud of you, Katie... Keep my boy on the good tracks..." he whispered and winked at me, before walking out the house.

"I'm dreaming all this, am I Travis?"

"Nope"

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	27. Mrs Stoll

**Lou Ellen, meet... Mrs. Stoll**

"What do you mean that the package was sent a month ago?!" I complained over the phone, almost whining "Of course I never received it, or I wouldn't be calling to complain!" _Seriously, the people on support don't have an ounce of logic in them!_ "Yes, I'll go find out what happen to it, what was the name of the courier service? Is that with double L or one? Yes, thank you" I hung up, groaning in exasperation.

"They lost your tools again?" I heard behind me to see Katie looking mildly confused.

"Worst. They lost a one-of-a-kind trick that my Dad was sending me as my birthday present..." I explained and she gasped in surprise "He's coming here next week and I'm sure he'd like to see it, but I cannot show it to him if I don't have it..." I finished, upset "Now, I have to lose a morning talking to a courier service that probably will say ' _we had delivered the package_ ' in that nonsense little voice..."

"And they will sound like a kids' cartoon with high-pitched voice?" Katie moved away from my pillow, giggling at me "Could be worst... What do you think your Dad will say if you don't have it?" I thought the answer before giving one.

"Worst case scenario, he could get upset his trick in wring hands. Best case scenario, he could laugh it up and say he'd build me a new one..." I said after a while "As whiny as I sound, I don't want another one! It was the trick Dad impressed Mom!" Katie placed a hand on my shoulders, soothingly.

"It'll be alright... All you have to do is go to the manager tomorrow and demand they tell you where is the package..." she reasoned. I agreed with her, but there was something else bothering me, thought I couldn't actually place my finger on it.

* * *

The next morning, I was standing outside the courier central base without Katie (wanted to come for moral support, but couldn't skip work) trying to rein my temper and my frustration tears. I really wanted this to be over. Sighing, I walked inside and saw that there was no one on sight, not customers nor assistants. _Great..._ I walked to the counter and rang the bell that was there, hoping someone would come out.

"One moment, please!" A female voice shouted from inside, making me wait a bit longer. I began to pace around, the words in repeat from my lips, because I wanted to get this over with. When I turned to see the counter again, a woman in her mid forty-early fifties was there, sporting the company's uniform. She had long curly hair, tied up in a low ponytail. Her face was wrinkly, but she didn't seem to mind, as she was smiling genuinely at me. Her brown eyes had a spark that I had seen before, but I couldn't place where "Yes, can I help you, dear?"

"Um..." This woman's kindness was the least I expected, normally used to see rude teenagers "I want to see the manager, please" I added at the end, because I thought it was polite to do so. The woman smiled and nodded.

"You're in luck today, as I'm the manager"

"That's- that's great!" I admitted, smiling a little "Um, I wanted to know the location of a package. I had called the company that was suppose to send it, but they told me to talk to you... It was suppose to be sent a month ago, it was from my father-"

"Say no more, dear" she interrupted me, gently "I know how my sons are when they don't receive a package from me, they go insane" she told me, nodding. She allowed me to walk to the other side of the counter and took me down the storage part of the store, checking different aisles and dates. At one point, I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Excuse me, but have we met before? I'm sure I know you from somewhere and it's killing me not to know from!" I blurted out at her, blushing a it at the end. She chuckled and shrugged.

"People say I have a common face, apparently..." she spoke up, from up a ladder "Though, one guy once told me he thought I was going to steal his wallet... Steal him, can you believe that?" She continued to chuckle, but that had ignited something in my brain, making me gasp.

"You're Connor's Mom!" She turned to face me, shocked as well.

"I knew your last name sounded familiar!" she snapped her fingers, smiling happily "You're dating my youngest!"

"Lou Ellen, nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Stoll" I pulled out my hand to shake, but she grabbed me in a hug, that I was kind of force to return.

"Oh, quit that nonsense of Mrs. Stoll. One, I'm not that old and two, Mrs. Stoll is my mother. You can call me-" The tender moment was interrupted and ruined by a loud and wide horn-like sound that covered whatever she said. I surely haven't learnt how to read lips yet, so I just nodded with a smile "Now, let's find your father's package and I'll tell you some stories that I'm sure Connor haven't told you about himself..."

"Now, I wish Katie would had come..." I giggled, thinking about the stories she could had learnt about Travis when he was younger. She started at me, confused while I explained "Travis' girlfriend, Katie, is a friend of mine as well... She wanted to come and support me today, but she had to work..."

"So, that's the famous Katie I've been hearing nothing but praises about? Working over lazying around, I like that girl already... Of course, those two rascals I call sons took it too much after their father's burglar abilities... Tried to reign them as much as I could when they were younger, but nature is untamable..."

"Tell me about it..."

 _Oh, I'm liking this woman already!_

* * *

 _Hello, fan fiction lovers!_

 _The first thing I'd like to do is to apologize for my absence last month... I had returned from a really horrible vacation with my family (Mom got sick, then me, horrible hotels and lame/forgetful attractions), I had no intentions of writing anything... After that, August became tougher and tougher and I proposed to catch up with all my stories and post first weekend of September..._

 _Also, I'd like to wish a be-late Happy Back To School to the ones that already started. I've been on your shoes and I know school ain't easy or enjoyable sometimes, but it's a must..._

 _Alright, enough with the sappy! We're here for something else! Stories! (Also, I'd like to address a reviewer's comment about reading my stories somewhere else. Yes. I have accounts in Wattpad, FanFiction, Quotev and Penana. I will have to update the last two, since the former two are my favorite ones. Anywhere else, IS NOT MINE)_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters, more on the work. Hope you like them!_

 ** _Queen Midas and her Golden Touch_** _: repost of the original chapter. Last time, I couldn't post it properly, and I'm trying again today. I apologize to **retro mania** for the delay..._

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 4 chapters! Clarisse, Katie, Travis and Lou meet their in-laws!_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 4 chapters! Not even mentioning, you will discover it!_

 ** _Percy Jackson, son of Chaos_** _: 4 chapters plus Epilogue! (Proper thank you note there)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 4 chapters! I apologize for some of the plot, can be trigging or too violent for some readers..._

 _IMPORTANT NEWS! The story_ ** _Rise of Ouranos_** _will be rewritten, as my collaborator_ ** _LordNitro_** _, decided not to continue with the story. I appreciate you all for you patience._

 _This will be all for this week! See you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	28. Zeus

**Luke Castellan, meet... Zeus**

"We need to guard our flanks here and here, and a scout on this side of the camp..." I pointed out on a dusty old map, who keeps this things nowadays? Everyone around me nodded and left me alone, except for one girl that's standing directly across the table from me.

"Luke you need to rest some..." she said, slowly walking up to me. She reached with her hand to touch my arm, but I caught it before she touched me.

"You better think it twice before trying that and your charmspeaking, Silena" I warned her, not having the patience to deal with her sickeningly love act on me. She pouted, but I paid no attention "Return to camp, your absence can be questioned if you're not there" _I cannot have a spy if she's not there..._

"Alright, but if you need company, you just let me know" she winked at me, before leaving. I sighed, knowing that having her around would come with this set of consequences, but since I was always in battle mode, so I couldn't lose some time with some flirty schoolgirl, no matter how pretty she was, obviously, she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Interesting..." A male voice surprised me, and I immediately pulled out my sword. The downside of being with Titans and such was that appear and disappear without a sound, so I'm always on my guard. The male figure was wrapped up in an old robe and his hand could be seen holding a staff "Why you resist so much, son of Hermes?"

"Who are you?" I demanded the figure, who hasn't moved from its spot.

"What are you trying to prove with this war?" he kept going, as if he hadn't heard me. I gritted my teeth and just listened "Are you trying to fulfill your Master's goal or are you trying to do what all kids try to do?" I frowned in confusion, but didn't lower my sword "If this is a cry of attention, only you can answer the question, but let's not hope is too late..."

"I ask again, who are you?! And how did you manage to get inside?!" I ordered again, but not taking nonsense this time as answers. The figure stood tall and I know it was staring at me. I focused my mind, so it could not read anything, but I've never heard of someone who could do it.

"I guess you will keep demanding until I show myself?"

"I'd give you a golden star for your deduction, but I don't want to" I replied to him, already getting irritated. Apparently, the man got the idea and his hands raised to hold his hood down his face and the shock in mine almost made me drop my weapon.

In front of me, it was standing Zeus, God of the Sky and King of Olympus.

"Satisfied, Son of Hermes?" It took me a few seconds to recover from my shock, but I did it, gripping my sword tighter.

"Give me one good reason of why I shouldn't kill you today..." I dared him, glaring back at the figure. He was responsible for all this...

"Thalia is alive" The shock returned to my face and I, again, almost drop my sword onto the floor.

"The Fleece worked perfectly..." I smiled to myself. _Thalia was back in the living, younger maybe, but alive..._ I noticed Zeus was staring at me funnily and I glared at him again "What?!"

"What she sees in you, I don't understand it... I was just thinking about your face when she sees the real you and turns out to be the one that destroys you..." He looked so serious, so confident about that last part, that I did the only thing I could have done at the moment.

I started laughing at him. I mean, a big loud laugh at him.

It was obvious that the Lord of the Sky wasn't used to being laughed at in the face and the purple color he was taking to avoid yelling at me was even more hilarious and it was impossible for me to stop now. When I finally managed to control my laughter, I looked at him.

"Oh, you really don't know your daughter, now do you?" I questioned him, wiping my eyes of laughing tears.

"Thalia would never betray me like you did with your father-" Suddenly, I wasn't laughing anymore, I wasn't even smiling and my sword was inches away from his chin.

"Don't mention him in my presence" I growled at him "He chose his path, the same way you chose yours regarding your daughter" I reminded him "Thalia may not be able to betray you, but I'm damn sure that she won't be aiding you, or at least not in the way you so desperately want it... If I were you, I'd be careful what you ask of her..."

"You don't know my daughter-"

"I know her more than you!" I screamed at him, glaring again "If you try to force her decision, whichever it is, you will live to regret it if I'm alive..."

"So, that means you won't be..." he threatened me, starting to glow slightly. Out of habit, I looked away while he disappeared from my sight. When I was alone again, I groaned and shouted alone, releasing my frustration. I ended up with my hands over the table and panting to get my breath back.

I obviously wanted Thalia to join me in this crusade, she more than anyone would be able to understand it. But if not, I'd have to find a way that Thalia isn't actively participating in the war. Something that would make her so repugnant that she'd have to join a different side.

With a heavy heart, I realized what I had to do.

I didn't like it one bit.

I just hope Annabeth can forgive me.

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	29. Mary Castellan

**Thalia Grace, meet... Mary Castellan**

"Are you really sure about this, Thalia?" Phoebe's voice besides me made me snap of my current line of thinking.

"Sure about what?" I asked her, honestly confused about what she was asking. Sure, we talk about a lot of things everyday, so I tend to get confused about many of them. But I saw what she wanted to say the second I saw her eyes sparkle in worry "We've talked about this, Phoebe. It's the right thing to do..."

"To visit the mother of the _man_ -" she spatted the word out, like if it was a curse "-that tried to kill every single living creature because he thought he knew better?"

"Right line of thinking, wrong line of action" I replied as an automaton. Sure, I didn't agree with almost genocide of lost of people nor I agree that siding with Kronos was a good strategic move, but I thought the lesson of the gods being assholes was being understood. I just thought things could had been handled better. Like Hermes _actually_ speaking with Luke. Maybe that would had made him think...

"Thalia-"

"Please, Phoebe" I stopped her, standing up to see her. The rest of the Hunters stopped pretending they weren't listening to _actual_ listening "Let me do this, I need some closure and I won't have it until Mary Castellan knows her son _will never_ be able to come back to her..." I explained to her, the plead in my eyes "If not for my mental health, for hers. The woman went batshit when she tried to force the Spirit of Delphi inside of her, _after_ conceiving"

"Sacrilege!" A Hunter murmured softly.

"The woman has been pronouncing Luke's death since he was one year and that drove his away from the gods" I didn't want to go down that road again, me justifying Luke's actions, so I straightened myself "Maybe she'd get closure too..."

Phoebe didn't bothered me after that, but I knew she didn't agree with me. I didn't blame her, honestly. I left the camping early in the morning the next day, walking slowly towards my destination. Last time I saw Mrs. Castellan, I had a broken ankle and my concentration was in Annabeth not getting scared in a wrong environment.

The house looked even worst than the last time I was here. The windows were full with dust and the porch looked like it was about to fall down any second now. It looked like an abandon house, but I knew it wasn't the case. Sighing, I knocked on the door before it was opened by someone I could only describe as ' _plugged to the wires_ '.

"Luke?" My heart clenched at the desperation and hope Mrs. Castellan was saying that name. Made me want to cry.

"I'm a friend of Luke's, Mrs-"

"Oh, that's so nice to know!" she suddenly hugged me and pulled me inside the decrepit house "Please, sit! Luke would be home any second, hope you don't mind the smell, I'm baking his favorite cookies for him..." The happiness radiating from that woman made whatever I wanted to say cower back down my throat "You know, his father was here yesterday, he says he'll be back soon!"

"Um, Mrs. Castellan-"

"Oh, sweetie, you can call me ' _Mom_ ', if you're a friend of Luke!" I blinked hard, remembering how Percy told me she had insisted of him to call her ' _Mom_ ', but it was more obvious of him since he was male and she could clearly see that I was a woman "I'd say this because I'm his Mom, but I think Luke is a great boy to date in the future, don't you think?"

If I had been drinking something, I'd had spit it out.

My eyes were out of my head, almost. That was one thing that I couldn't discuss with her and I wasn't playing with Fate on getting a discussion about how sex works.

"Mrs. Castellan, we need to talk!" I announced, a bit loudly, I must admit, getting her attention. As painful as it was, I had to say it straight out or I'd never say it again "Luke is dead" I lowered my head, in respect and because I didn't want to see her breakdown, if she had one.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

Four-

"Who are you?" I looked up and what I saw left me speechless. Mrs. Castellan had rejuvenated ten years in four seconds, like that movie with the elves and the rings and swords (Percy regretted to ever showed that movie to Annabeth, but he'd never say it out loud) and looked slightly confused "Do I know you? You look familiar..."

"Mrs. Castellan, I-"

"You- you were that night!" she pointed at me, getting up from her place on the couch "With- with the little blonde girl and- Luke!" Her surprised look turned into a depression one, finally sinking what I had said before "It- it wasn't just a nightmare, was it? I really predicted my son will never come back..." She began weeping and I pulled her down to the couch, holding her hands.

"Luke fought like a hero" I confessed to her, trying not to break down again. I remembered the long talk Percy had with me about it, he didn't want me to remember him as a traitor "But in the end, he had to make the ultimate sacrifice... to save us all..."

"He did it for you? For you and that girl, right?" I nodded, not wanting to burden her more "I know I drove my son away from home and that his father wasn't around much... I just hope that he could had found it in his heart to forgive me for that..." She closed her eyes, wishing it was true.

I didn't know that.

"I'm sure he did"

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	30. S CHAPTER - Extreme Matchmaking

Carl could not believe what he was seeing. As a senior member of Cabin 10 was his duty to stop the nonsense that his siblings, except Peter who was on Ambassador's duty in San Fransisco, were about to carry on. Although, he didn't know exactly what they were doing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, not to anyone in particular. Mist of his siblings were staring at him, as if they were having a hand inside the cookie jar. Other were just annoyed by the interruption and showed it by frowning at him "I asked a question..." Carl threatened, raising an eyebrow. He could be around his twenty, but he could still know how to handle his siblings.

"We're trying to get Penny and Andrew together!" Sweet, innocent Michelle gave away the answer, earning a lot of scowls and glares from the rest of them. Carl didn't care for those and smiled at Michelle, knowing it was hard for her to be against the entire cabin "That's why Peter is not here..."

"I could figure that part, sweetie..." Carl admitted, not mad at her. He had been an unwilling spectator of the 'dance' Penelope Johnson and Andrew Chain call relationship since Penny had arrived at Camp with who she thought were her people, the Romans, only to find out she was Greek. Ever since then, that was three years ago, everyone had an ongoing bet.

When would those two get together?!

"Peter said let them be, as both are too stubborn to admit it" Tate, Michelle's closer sibling added, not really liking what the cabin was doing, but he couldn't help it.

"I agree with you, but I'd like to know who was the main thinker of this..." Carl wondered, pretending to think hard, though you didn't know a brainer to know that. He knew who was in charge of this. But, for the sake of his siblings, he wouldn't force them to betray him, even if they couldn't (because he could even step too low into ordering them not to tell anyone about it). Mom, you spread your gifts unfairly...

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Little Michelle begged at him. Carl sighed and nodded.

"I won't" Everyone released a sigh of relief "But-" Here, everyone tensed again "-when things get out of hand, and trust me, they will, I'd held the entire cabin responsible and punish them accordingly..." Carl left the threat hanging, seeing some of the campers shaking like leaves. He turned around and left, hoping he could distract and not go straight into accusing.

* * *

He should had gone straight into accusing.

Everything was great until Andrew gave his sword-fighting class after lunch. Penny, of course, was present, as the class was for a few. Carl decided to use the free time he had (Shenna had a project due tomorrow and didn't want to distract her) checking on both of them, from afar. Andrew never questioned his presence in the arena, as everyone could look the class.

When class was over, everyone went to hit the showers. Carl, thinking backwards, scolded himself for not paying attention to details, as when both Penny and Andrew came out of their showers, they weren't wearing their normal clothes. Penny was blushing like a firetruck and trying to cover her body from the orange-blue blend skimpy bikini she was wearing. More than uncomfortable with the piece of clothing, she was with the male attention.

Andrew was red, but from anger, as the clothes he was sporting were anything but clothes that belonged to a man. Or at least, no man that Carl had the fortune to met. He was wearing what once he thought it was a leather shirt, cut to be a crop top (using leather shirts is questionable already, but cut it as a crop top?!) and some shorts that could be more for female than male. The clothes showed off all his muscles and he swore some passing by girls were swooning.

Luckily, both victims were wearing sneakers, but that wasn't very lucky either. The boys started to cat call Penny, who not only looked extremely uncomfortable, but shy and embarrassed. Carl tried to walk closer to them, to help them, though Andrew looked ready to kill someone that would say the wrong thing towards Penny. The most evident proof of this is when one guy tried to slapped Penny's butt, Andrew broke said hand in two parts.

Nico will either agree or disagree in that behavior.

Carl walked closer and heard some words like 'stuck' and 'can't get it off'. He groaned to himself, wondering how far did his siblings go in this matchmaking business. Suddenly, Penny broke away from the crowd, in tears and towards her cabin. Andrew, after setting free from some girls who were trapping him, went after her.

Carl decided to fix this immediately.

* * *

Half an hour later, and a lot of charmspeaking in the way, Carl found out what his siblings did.

This time, Drew crossed the line, as soaking the clothes in aphrodisiac and glue was beyond Carl's line of work in this area. Carl's rage knew no boundaries and punished the entire cabin, taking away all their clothes and shoes, along with their make up, knowing that only a few would survive the punishment, leaving them only with the clothes they had on their backs. Drew was hysterical and even worse when Carl charmspoke the cabin into fulfilling said punishment.

He decided to apologize to both Penny and Andrew in name of his cabin, when the most obvious sounds started to come out of the cabin, the closer he got to the place. The sound of trashing lamps and smacks against the walls, not without mentioning the gasps and moans that painted a pretty obvious image in Carl's mind. Silently, he walked away from the cabin, swearing to himself that his siblings will never ever hear about this. Much less Drew! He would never allow the smugness out!

He only hoped they didn't hate the entire cabin afterwards...

"Hey, Carl..." Shenna caught up with him, a few hours later. They still haven't come out yet! "I'm sorry I left you alone today..." Carl shook his head and invited her to sit down with him.

"Don't worry, sweetie... You won't believe the day I had today..."

* * *

 _Hello, beautiful readers!_

 _I apologize for last weekend's disappearance, but I was down in a very strong case of allergies. I'm still dealing with it, but I've seen a doctor and I'm in a good path!_

 _But, you don't care about that, no! You care about my stories and I'll update you in that, right after the commercial breaks!_

 _*commercial breaks*_

 _And, now, we're back! Here's the line up for this weekend!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: two chapters! One of the most lovable-yet-were-never-together-couples gets under the spotlight (don't like them, don't critize, please)_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: two chapters! Exciting chapters, and I apologize for not portraying them correctly (individual apologies in each chapter)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter! I decided to change this chapter's P.O.V., hope you enjoy it!_

 _Plus, we have two special chapters! Requests by_ ** _ObeliskX_** _, I really hope you like them! One chapter will be feature in_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, while the other will be in_ ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _._

 _That would be all for this week, I see you guys next Sunday!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	31. Ares

**Miranda Gardnier, meet... Ares**

I looked down at my watch one more time, before sighing big.

 _30 minutes late..._

I don't know why I'm surprised, I mean, it was something to be expected from him. Damn, even Sherman warned me about it when I got the invitation. A very _gore_ one, by the way...

 _"...so, I was thinking that maybe we could paint the room white before- AHHH!" I screamed the second I walked into the kitchen, disgusted and terrified about the sight I was watching. Sherman, who was sitting in the living room, listening to my rant about painting my new store, rushed to my side to see what was it._

 _"What's wrong, Mir- Ugh, that stinks!" he covered his nose, almost making a gagging noise and I was close to follow it._

 _There was a dead pig on your table, full of blood and with a note attached._

 _"Who would do something like this?!" I shrieked, trying to move pass the horrifying picture of the pig, bleeding and his blood tripping on my floor, to get to the counter. No luck with that._

 _"One word" Sherman muttered, looking disgusted. I looked at him, hoping he could give this nonsense a sense "Dad"_

 _"Thought your Dad reverences pig..."_

 _"Boars and trust me, is not a better sight..." he took a deep breath and grabbed the pig, taking it outside the house. My powers got out of control, making plants around the house to blossom before time to cover the stinky smell with theirs. I was quickly wiping the floors, when Sherman came back and left a paper on the counter "It's for you"_

 _"Me?!" I repeated, shocked._ What could he want from me? And did he had to do it in such a horrible way?!

 _"Yes... I'll take a shower and burn this clothes... Too bad, it's my favorite shirt, but blood comes out with anything..." he walked up the stairs, muttering but I clearly could hear him say 'I'll never eat pig again...'. Out of curiosity, I grabbed the note to see an invitation/order to meet him the following day. I sighed, but nodded, quickly moving my appointments to other days._

I had arrived thirty minutes before the said time, so I could not be accused of being late. For someone who would leave a gore message, the place he chose was actually kind of nice and it was out in the day broadlight, which means he won't expose himself, or won't do it much. I ordered a tea and began my waiting.

One hour later and he hadn't arrived yet.

I tried not to make a fuzz over it, gods tent to play with mortals and make them wait, but I haven't heard of any of them being late for something. They always seem to be right on time. _Bet anything that he'd come when I leave..._ I forced myself to wait, looking how people come and go from the meeting place, laughing and talking.

I was ignorant to what he wanted to talk to me. Was he going to say he was going to punish me? Tell me to divorce Sherman? Tough me up? Since the pig with lots of blood only gave the message of mess and disaster, I planned different scenarios of what was going to happen. _I just hope he doesn't ask me to go on a quest or I'd refuse flatly!_

When the two hours hit the watch, I couldn't wait anymore. I paid my waiter and left the place, with my head high, not wanting to give away the impression I was disappointed. I didn't walk far away when I noticed people were starting to get angry around me, people who seconds before were just happily talking.

Ares was close by.

"So, you finally show up?" I stated, not slowing down my walk. Not like I was running. Focus, Gardnier... Not let him control you...

"I was there the whole time..." A manly voice replied. I turned to see who had spoken to see a man dressed in leather from head to toes. The typical rocker/biker look, from the boots to the leather jacket and the bandana on the head. The sunglasses hid those eyes many had described as a burning fury with no control. Even with the glasses on, it was hard for me not to lash out "You don't seem happy I'm late"

"What was your first clue?" I sarcastically fired at him, all in a very calm voice I didn't know I could pull off "Don't worry, I'm not disappointed at you, gods are known for make demigods disappointed..." I threw the blow and he seemed surprised those words came out of my mouth, but I couldn't take them back "I'm curious, though... Why you wanted to meet with me and not Sherman?"

"I wanted to test your strength"

"With a juvenile arm wrestling match?" I snorted "What are you? 10? It would be obvious I wasn't going to win, so I don't know why you bother..." I started to walk away again, but I knew getting rid of him was impossible unless he wanted to leave.

" _That_ strength" he pointed at me, while I raised an eyebrow "You have the same spunk as your mother, though she shows it less often than you kids..." I listened, with a frown on my face.

"You could have told me you'd meet me in the house, and not this elaborated ruse of making me cancel my meetings and being late to see me" I was very close to scream, but I controlled myself, which was a lot. He simply smirked at me "What?!" I was growing exasperated at his presence and I couldn't hold it much longer.

" _That_ spunk. Welcome to the family, kid. No one had been able to resist in a long time" he winked at me, before walking away. I blinked and followed him, but when he turned the corner he was gone. It seemed like I'm having a long talk with Sherman when I get home.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Finally able to catch up with my normal routine, is something I really like. Especially when I'm able to deliver with you guys. You know the more frequent, the less chapters I post, but I like that way, gives me a purpose of challenge and satisfaction when I'm done with my tasks and able to write, right?_

 _Anyway, onto the chapters!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter! (with the proper apology in it)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _Plus, also posting in_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _, a special request from_ ** _ObeliskX_** _. Is part two of one of the chapters I posted last week, can't remember where I posted. Hope you like it!_

 _This week was short, but I hope I can come up with good things for next one!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	32. S CHAPTER - Acceptance

"Good job, everyone!" Penny congratulated everyone that had come to the newly created Extreme Pegasi Flying Team- or E.P.F.T., thought Penny had the feeling it sounded like a diseases. She was happy that her efforts with Peter had worked for something, as a lot of campers wanted to get close to the pegasi but they never were very cooperative "We see each other next week?"

"Deal, Penny!" Someone shouted at her from the crowd of enthusiast and she smiled, taking care of the pegasi before leaving as well. That time grooming the winged horses was used to think, as no one can interrupted her.

Well, no one except the damn pegasi.

"Yo, boss! When are we getting names?" A black stallion wondered, from his stable. That was followed by a chorus of agreement and Penny sighed, looking at everyone there "The names this two-legged gave us are so simplistic..."

"You will have to think them yourselves, if you don't like them" Penny was trying to hold on her temper, as the campers had put a lot of thought in naming the pegasi who were nameless until that afternoon. It would destroy them.

"Sure thing, boss!"

"And don't call me 'boss'!" she reminded him, before shutting her mind to the horses and using the time to think. She started thinking about no important things, like the recently formed EPFT. Still sounding like a disease... Her mind wondered from there, to the fact that, without Peter's help, the team would never be a reality.

Peter...

The past week had been good, as they were experiencing for the first time what was being in a relationship. He was kind, sweet and attentive. He was her best friend and she could feel like she could tell him anything in her life. Well, everything except one thing.

She still had feelings for Andrew.

Penny sighed, thinking what to do. Sure, Peter knew that she was harboring a crush in Andrew for a long time, and was him the one suggesting that, maybe, dating other guys could be the solution. Penny accepted that option, simply because she had run out of them and had given up that Andrew would even noticed her as a girl.

But she liked when Peter had started treating her properly, listening to her and spending time with her. And, the few moments when Andrew was actually paying attention to Penny and making a positive comment about it, her resolve would break and she would be back to pursue him. Of course, it would be a silent and distant pursue.

Part of her didn't want to do this to Peter, but she thought Peter deserved to know the truth, no matter how painful it was for both of them. The good part was, or so she thought, was that both were young and, could still be friends. But not those friends who keep their exes around because they want a ego boost or because they're looking for a favor. No, proper friends.

Leaving the stables to search for Peter, she realized that Peter was walking towards her... with Andrew. She tried to pull a cool façade, but her brain was melting and rushing several miles per hour. Maybe it was Peter's plan? Could it had been Andrew's idea? Overthinking wasn't a good point now and she decided to wait to see what they wanted.

"Hey, Penny..." Peter greeted her, with a kiss in the cheek. Penny blushed, but noticed Andrew didn't even blink.

"Hey, Peter... Andrew..." she acknowledged them, smiling softly, unsure of what was about to happen.

"Think we could go to your cabin? Andrew and I have to talk to you about something..." Penny nodded, trying not to scream at them, demanding what were they planning to say. Peter smiled and grabbed her hand, taking her to her Cabin, Andrew following next to them. Once inside, Andrew closed all the windows and door, leaving Penny curious and a little frighten about it.

"Penny..." Andrew started, but it was obvious that he was nervous of whatever he was going to say "Um, I- I kind of talk to Peter and, well... Gods, this is hard..." Andrew tried to gather courage but it seemed impossible for him. Penny did her best to show a relax image, raising an eyebrow in confusion "What- what I want to say is- is that, well... we kind of thought-"

"Andrew, let me" Peter took over, gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. Andrew nodded, breathing in relief and sat down, on Penny's other side "Penny, Andrew and I had a very interesting conversation about you" Penny blinked in surprise "As you may not know, we both like you" Penny passed her eyes from Peter, who she knew he liked her, to Andrew, who she didn't know he liked her.

"You- you both like me?" Penny had heard older Aphrodite campers how they were always complaining about lots of guys liking them at the same time. They mentioned how annoying it was that no one liked to share. Slowly, but sadly, Penny reached a conclusion "You guys want me to choose one of you?"

It wasn't a question. It was a confirmation.

However, to her infinite surprise, the guys shook their heads, Andrew more red than Peter.

"We-" Andrew decided to try once again to speak, with more confidence "We came to the conclusion that making you choose would be unfair if you like us both, so we decided not to make you choose" Penny looked at both of them, not understanding.

"Penny, I'm bisexual" Peter explained, softly. Immediately, Penny placed a hand on his cheek to comfort him "And, as I told Andrew, I like him the same way I like you... Which is why I could not make you choose..."

"So... You guys would be alright with me dating you two and you two dating together?" she checked, not wanting to be misunderstandings. Both guys nodded, earning a small smile from her "It will take a while to adapt, right?"

"It won't be easy" Andrew agreed "But, I'm willing to try" With that being said, he kissed both their cheeks, leaving the three blushing like crazy.

Yep, they would be just fine.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Finally able to catch up with my normal routine, is something I really like. Especially when I'm able to deliver with you guys. You know the more frequent, the less chapters I post, but I like that way, gives me a purpose of challenge and satisfaction when I'm done with my tasks and able to write, right?_

 _Anyway, onto the chapters!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter! (with the proper apology in it)_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _Plus, also posting in_ ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _, a special request from_ ** _ObeliskX_** _. Is part two of one of the chapters I posted last week, can't remember where I posted. Hope you like it!_

 _This week was short, but I hope I can come up with good things for next one!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	33. Poseidon

**Annabeth Chase, meet... Poseidon**

" _WiseGirl_ , c'mon... Luke is already dressed and we're waiting for you" I heard Percy calling me from the other side of the door, making me sigh in frustration. I kept with my sight in my design and I missed the door being opened and Percy hovering me "Annabeth, c'mon... We haven't missed one of Luke's game, we can't start now..."

"I don't want to, Percy..." I admitted. I love watching Luke playing soccer, he was so good in it! And, along with Thomas, they were an unbeatable team "But I fear my project is not ready and if _she_ finds out-" Percy stopped me, pushing the blueprint away from me.

"C'mon, you need a distraction and Luke is more than enthusiastic than to offer than..." he smiled and took me out of our apartment and to my son's game. I managed to forget why I was worried when I reached the end of the stairs. That would help me to concentrate in a good game!

* * *

Luke and Thomas had won the game and it was exciting to get out of the house and meet with Piper and Jason for a change that weekend. Percy was playing babysitter/biology teacher to Luke tonight, allowing me to go to work. After the usual struggle of getting the key from the concierge, I rode the elevator, taking deep breaths. The doors finally opened and I was at my destination.

Olympus.

I wish I was here to make a social visit to my Mom, that could be better since she toned down her rant against Percy and how he was a good-for-nothing-son-of-Poseidon. Maybe the fact that Percy had convinced his Dad to not antagonize Athena unless it was absolutely necessary was helping to great lengths. But, no. I wasn't here for that.

I was here to work on Hera's temple.

You see, _somehow_ Hera's temple had crumbled down a few years into our marriage. I refused to design it again, even to the point that I overworked at the company I was working, so I could refuse her advances. That all changed when she caught up with us after one of Luke's games and ranted that, if I had time for my family, I had time to design her temple. Percy and her got into a screaming match, while Luke was crying, not understanding why his Daddy was screaming at that lady.

I had to spend the following two months listening her go on and on about how she wanted her temple, how I was a failure of a mother and how soon Percy would realize what a mess he got into. Not very promising coming from the Goddess of Marriage.

Now, I was standing at the bottom of the stairs, reconsidering once more my decision.

"Annabeth?" I heard behind me. I turned to see Poseidon, walking towards me, frowning. He was wearing his characteristic hawaiian shirt, with those patterns he seems to love. Percy claims it more easy to buy on Christmas because he uses them constantly. He also had a pair of khaki shorts and flip-flops on his feet "Nice to see you sweetie, but what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Poseidon. I'm here to see Hera..." I admitted and he looked surprised.

"Hera is not even here-" I opened my eyes in shock and he realized I was being played "Oh, dear... Did she start again? What could she think you did?"

"I honestly don't know, but all I know is that is straining my life with Percy and Luke..." I was suddenly crying in front of him, not able to hold it anymore "She makes demands that I have to fulfill, making me work until gods know what hour and I almost have no time for my family..."

"Yeah, Percy told me, but I never imagined he wasn't being overdramatic..." I looked at him, frowning "He tends to be over the top when you're involved" he shrugged, as if that explained everything.

"I just don't understand what she wants from me..."

"To be fair, I don't think even _she_ knows what she wants..." He gestured me to sit down on the stairs and I did that "Listen, Annabeth, I say you should give a crab about this job and let her do it herself. After all, who do you think created this temples before interior design was a thing?" I chuckled, feeling much better "Go spend time with Luke and Percy, and let me deal with Hera"

"Is she that hated around here?" I wondered, thinking I know the answer.

"While Aphrodite was hated some time ago for gaining too much attention, Hera is hated for the other reasons..." he patted my shoulder in reassurance "And, if after I talk to her she comes bothering you, just remind her that she never missed one of Ares' tournaments... She will know what you mean, even if you don't know the whole thing..."

"Thanks, Poseidon. I would like to say that I owe you, but I fear what you'll ask me..." I confessed, a little rationally. He smirked at me.

"Well, I heard Sally and Paul saying they wouldn't mind some grandparent-grandchild time tonight..." I didn't need to be a genius to understand what he was saying and I blushed before leaving Olympus. I was more happy than when I got there, heading straight home, only to be greeted by a blonde cannonball, also known as my son.

"Mommy, Mommy! You're here early!" he squeaked when I picked him up.

"And Mommy has another surprise for you..." Luke waited for it "You're spending the night with Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul-"

"YAY!" he celebrated, asking to be put down "Daddy, Daddy! I'm visiting Grandma Sally and Grandpa Paul tonight!" I laughed at Percy's oblivious look, who didn't understand anything that was going on here. I quickly kissed his cheek and smiled a bit sultry to him.

"I have to make it up to you, don't I?"

Needless to say, we were very happy that Luke was with Grandpa Paul and Grandma Sally that night.

* * *

 _Hello, my lovely readers!_

 _Today, in this rainy day (at least down here in Argentina), I come to bring you some joy in the shape of three lovely chapters of my stories! If you have a sunny or even a cloudy day, it's also welcome!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 _I apologize if this author's note is slightly short, but frankly I have no big news this weekend... Maybe, next one would be different, who knows._

 _As always, comment, request and critic (with moderation and aware people has feelings) as much as you want._

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	34. Ceres

**Michael Kahale, meet... Ceres**

"I don't see why we have to do this" I repeated, losing count of how many times I have said that in the past couple of days. Luckily for me, I had my best friend Leila that came with me, or I'd have driven myself crazy and quit half-way. Leila rolled my eyes at my complains and patted my shoulder.

"C'mon, Mike... You told me you liked your family!"

"I wasn't lying, if that's what you're implying" And I hadn't. I just don't get along with my father much "I really like my stepmom and all my siblings, but..."

"Your father, I can see it" she agreed with me. Or so I thought, because I saw her waving at someone behind me. I turned around and saw my family waiting for us with a big sign with both our names. It was obvious that my sisters wanted to help with it, because it was decorated with little hearts and pink flowers all around. My brother was shaking his head and looking down, like saying ' _I don't know them, it's embarrassing!_ '

"Mikey! Mikey!" I dropped to my knees to greet my sisters, who launched at me just like jet-skies.

"Oh! Look how big you guys are!" I hugged them and picked them up, twirling them around, earning a few squeaks from them and strange looks from people around. I didn't care much "I missed you guys so much!"

"You may wanna put them down, Mike" I smiled and placed the girls down, before greeting my stepmom "I great to have you back for a while, son..."

"Glad to be back for a while, Mom..." I pulled back, before pushing Leila a little in "Mom, this is Leila, she's a friend of mine back in California..." I gave her a significant look that she quickly got. Unlike other kids with their stepparents, I'm super tight with mine and I tell her everything. She knows _everything_ that goes in my life.

"It's great to finally put a face to the name Mike keeps naming..." I blushed, almost wanting to be dragged down under. Leila simply chuckled and greeted my stepmom with a hug "These are Mike's siblings, Stevie, Ailani and Kai-"

"Don't finish that name, Mom!" Kai begged her, making us laugh a little "Kai, just Kai"

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, ' _just Kai_ '" Leila played along, shaking her hand. Suddenly, we got all a little tense when my father walked to us. I saw how Leila wanted to introduce herself, but I stopped her, squeezing her hand.

"Michael"

"Father" I greeted him. We didn't like how the dynamic of the family changed the second he got closer, but we couldn't change it now. Mom nodded and I knew we were safe, for now. We got into the truck and started talking with my siblings about stupid stuff, like when Ailani blurted out that Stevie fancied a girl or when Kai accidentally got chased by the neighbor's dog because she had bacon on her bag-pack.

* * *

I'm regretting coming home.

Not even three hours since Leila and I landed in Hawaii and my father is not helping us with the welcome feeling. Ailani and Kai are grateful to have another girl in the house and they entertain Leila with girl stuff while Stevie dragged me to play some video games without being bothered by the girls. Mom was even happy that we helped with dinner, Leila making her famous cuscus dish that everyone likes back in the Legion.

Apparently, that was too much to my father.

" _We don't eat deer food in this house!_ " he had yelled, making Leila look meek " _You come to our house and forces us to eat your food, won't be happy till everyone is like you?!_ " Things got ugly afterwards, as Leila began crying and my siblings were covering their ears because of the shouting. I started to defend Leila back, before my father stormed out of the house.

My mother later had explained to me and Leila, that it had nothing to do with the food itself, but with his bad luck with the crops. Leila immediately wanted to help, but I stopped her from that. I didn't want my father to unload his anger to her again with no reason. Mom took Leila and the kids to the mall to distract them, while I stayed at home, working my anger.

"You better come with me" I heard from my room's door. Frowning, I turned around to see a woman dressed in brownish clothes, looking like a toga. I know that because I wear one. Her hair was long and brown as well, and her skin was toasted, as if she was a toasted sunflower seed. On her head, I saw a crown made of corn, surprisingly. You didn't need to be a genius to know who she was, but her resemblance to Leila helped a lot.

"Should I ask how you got into my house?" I wondered, knowing it was possibly I didn't get an answer.

"No" she smirked and gestured me again to go with her. I sighed and followed her outside the house and towards the unattended and left alone crops that were in the back of the property. Thanks to the fact that my father was a descendant from a Pearl Harbor veteran, he inherited my grandfather's lands.

"What are we doing here? We cannot make the crops grow magically, it would piss off my father to no end..." I added at the end, making sure that it wasn't because I don't believe in magic, but more of the consequences of that.

"Oh, I'm not gonna regrow the crops" she admitted to me, shocking me "Would you accept, however, a bit of advise that your father rejected?"

Reject freely given advise from a goddess? That happens to be the mother of my best friend?

"Better me than her" I shrugged, willing to listen to her.

It's going to be a long, looong stay here in Hawaii...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _Oh, I have so much to share with you, but the first thing I want to do is to give a big shout out to my beau (actually, is the first time I call him that) on our One Year Anniversary! Babe, I love you!_

 _To commemorate today, I wrote a special piece that you can find in the #TeenWolf section of the fiction under the name of_ ** _The Wolf and the Hunter Witch_** _. It's my first incursion in Teen Wolf, so don't be harsh on me. It has the proper author's note there, so don't expect to find this there!_

 _On other news, let's go to the stories!_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Character, Meet... Character_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: one chapter!_

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: two chapters!_

 _On a side note, whoever follows my collab in FanFiction with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called_ ** _How I Met My Brother_** _, let me tell you that we're taking a hiatus from posting. We're still writing the story, but not had the time to post! Stay tuned!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	35. Mrs Mason

**Melissa Hart, meet... Mrs. Mason**

"Jake, I'm so nervous about this..." I said to my year-long boyfriend, Jake. He sighed and looked at me, serious.

"Mel, I can promise you that nothing will happen. Unlike my Dad, my Mom is no monster..." he tried to make a joke, one I still don't get cause I met his Dad once and he was a bit rough, but he was very nice and lovely. I think we got along pretty well. Is the mother I'm worried about... "Sorry, no time for jokes... But, if you liked my Dad, you will like my Mom..."

"Of course, I'm willing to try my best" I promised. Obviously, I love Jake and I was willing to do almost anything for him. Putting up with his mother if she was a nightmare, I would definitely do it.

"That's my girl!" he kissed my cheek, before getting out of the car and opening my door. I stepped down, taking deep breaths and allowing him to guide me to a home that looked too much like the rest of the block. _I hate when the houses look the same..._

 _Knock, knock!_

 _Here we go-_

"Jakey!" A woman in her early fifties, with short curly brown hair, dressed in a flowery dress with a cardigan and a pearl necklace opened the door and greeted Jake like there's no tomorrow. Jake greeted her back with a hug, that she seemed not wanting to let go. When Jake finally got free, she grabbed his face and kissed it around.

"Mom, Mom!" he called her, looking a little embarrassed about it. I tried to hold my laugh, especially since I was really nervous about this meeting "Mom, this is Melissa-" I pulled out my hand to shake her, but she simply patted it and returned her attention to Jake, adoringly. _Uh, I'm not invisible, am I?_

"Oh, Jake! So good to have you here! Grandma is going to be so happy!" _Grandma?_ Please, don't say she invited the whole family. Jake was dragged inside without ceremony while I was still standing on the door, trying to understand what was going on. I finally walked in and closed the door behind me. Luckily, there was only one other woman in the house.

"Grandma..." Jake kissed an elderly woman's cheek, who looked pleased to see him "Grandma, this is Melissa, my girlfriend..."

"Oh, how lovely girl you brought to meet your old grandmother..." she gave me a light hug and two kisses on my cheeks. I smiled softly, a bit embarrassed "You can call me ' _Grandma_ ', dear. And I won't take any other name!" she said, sternly with a playful look. _How do old people manage that look?_

"Of course, _Grandma_. But you're not that old..." I accepted. She smiled and made me sit next to her, talking about me and some embarrassing stories about Jake when he was a toddler. It was nice to see Jake blushing for something like that, he usually was strong and hard to embarrass.

"Lunch is ready!" Jake's Mom, Mrs. Mason, called us. Jake and I helped Grandma to the table, making her sit on Mrs. Mason's left side, while Jake and I took her right "So..." We all shared a look, not understanding what she wanted to say, when I saw her eyes on me. Then, I realized she was asking my name.

"Melissa. Melissa Hart" I semi- introduced myself. _Let the torture begin..._

"Melissa..." she chew my name, as if it was a bad word "What do you do for living?"

"Oh, who cares about that?" Grandma interrupted her, jovially "I wanna know how you two met..." I took a sip of water and nodded.

"Actually, those questions are connected..." I admitted, glancing at Jake, who was smiling "Jake and I met at a party, hosted by one of my collegues, Katie... Turns out, she knew Jake and that's how we met..." I recalled the story, smiling "Katie had invited all the kinder teachers and Jake was in a corner, alone, talking to his brother when I arrived, right?"

"It was better than engaging Travis and Connor in a prank war..." Jake chuckled, but I saw it wasn't suiting his mother well, so I took a small piece of lunch to eat.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Grandma praised me with a smile.

"So, you're a kinder-garden teacher?" Was more a question than an affirmation, but I nodded nonetheless "Would you continue that job once you have your own children?" Jake, comically in retrospective, spit the water he was drinking and I, also comically in retrospective, choked with a piece of food. We both were coughing, trying to understand what she was asking.

"Mom!" Jake scolded her, shocked by that. Grandma simply rolled her eyes, as if saying ' _here we go_ ' "Melissa and I are too young for kids now..." I blushed just by the thought he wasn't ruling it out. His mother was looking at him, as if this was normal.

"It was just a question, Jakey, no need to fuzz about..." she waved off the comment and went back to eating. I glanced at Jake, who was as confused as me. The rest of the meal was like that, asking questions about me and stuff, with a bit light questions from Grandma, who were some funny. By the time we got to dessert, I thought I was safe "Jakey, can you help Grandma to the bathroom?"

"I don't have to!"

"Yes, you have"

"C'mon, Grandma... If not, we come back..." Jake helped her and I was expecting a very uncomfortable silence with Mrs. Mason, but it was not the case.

"Listen to me, and listen very carefully" she leaned to me, serious and even with a hatred look that shocked me "I don't like you. I will never like you. You're not good enough for my son, so you better make a excuse and show him how pathetic you are and leave this house, never coming back"

No, she made things _much_ worst.

"No" I replied, frowning back at her "Dealing with kids is no different than dealing with grown ups, Mrs. Mason. You don't like me? Well, suck it up, because if Jake doesn't push me away, then I'll be around for a long time..."

I knew at that moment I had unleashed an unending war.

Bring. It. On.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	36. Darren Knowles

**Laurel Victor, meet... Hypnos**

I was growing frustrated, but I could not show it.

I had to show that I was the best loser ever of the cabin. And I was going to _win_ that.

What had happened? Well, turns out we had made a wrong alliance before playing capture-the-flag. While I was voicing loudly that we should align with Annabeth and the Athena Cabin, Holly totally ignored me and claimed we had to make an alliance with the Ares Cabin. Normally, that would lead into an argument between us that, unfortunately for me, Holly won.

We aligned with Ares Cabin.

We lost capture-the-flag.

The good news was that we could be redeem next week, by aligning ourselves to other cabins, principally Athena.

The best news was that the Roman weren't when we were playing, or that would have been really embarrassing for us.

The bad news was that everyone was sour when it was time for bed.

I was turning in bed, not really being able to sleep. I don't know if it was the stress for the loss, the desire of choke my own sister or my blind obsession into winning, but all I was sure was that I couldn't even sleep!

 _One goal at the time, Laurel..._ I thought to myself, _First sleep, then planning for capture-the-flag..._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, a little more distracted than normal.

Why would I say that? Well, mainly because Nike's kids don't faze their eyes off the prize until they get it, and I was anywhere but with my head in the game. Cheesy, I know, but it's the best way to describe how should I be. I had the weirdest dream and I only knew of a person that could help me to understand them.

Not even caring what others might think, earning me the medal of ' _I only care about me_ ', I visited Clovis and his siblings. As always, the kids were asleep. All of them. So, and since I had no time to waste, I poured a glass of water on Clovis' face, whose eyes opened like if I had poured hot oil over him.

"What the Hades, woman?! You don't wake up someone like that!" Whatever he was dreaming about, must be good to shout at me like that. Luckily, no one else had woken up by his screams.

"Good morning to you too" I greeted him, crossing my arms on my chest "You know I wouldn't be here if I had a plan-"

"Last time you had a plan, Paolo and I were dragged into your rivalry with Holly. I refuse to participate!" he interrupted me. I tried not to blush, knowing that what he had said was true. I didn't want to acknowledged it, but I owed them big.

"It's not a plan!" I whispered yelled at him, somehow embarrassed. He stared at me, eager for me to continue "I- I had a weird dream and I wanted your help to understand it..." He raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet "At first, I thought it was real, because it was a capture-the-flag situation and I was fighting some campers. One of them wound me and I think I'm dead, which would normally wake me up, but this time, the dream went on, as if it was a video game..."

"How many times did you ' _died_ ' before waking up?" he asked, not sure if paying attention or what.

"Like five, why?"

"Did you always started on the same point or did you appeared in the last place you were killed...?" I thought it for a second, before realizing of two things.

One, my dream always killed me in the same spot and woke me not far away.

Two, I could remember _clearly_ my dream. Not snippets or fragments. The _whole_ thing!

"You think in the place there's a message or something?" He shrugged.

"Could be. You should try by following it..."

"In real life or in dream life?"

"That's up to you, and if you excuse me, I want to nap before my first lesson of the day..." he yawned and walked back to his bed, not even caring it was still soaked from when I dumped the water. I yawned softly as well, before walking outside the cabin. I had time before my first lesson too, so I decided to follow my dream's steps in real life.

I had been walking a while, before finding the clearing where I supposedly ' _die_ '. I looked around, not finding anything different. Groaning, I sat down and leaned against a rock and, before I knew it, I was sleeping...

* * *

I opened my eyes, frowning.

Great, not only I had fell asleep in the woods, but I had probably missed lessons and lunch. Nothing was worst than missing lunch, my stomach was growling. I placed my hands on my loudly stomach, only to notice that I was wearing my armor. I frowned because I wasn't wearing armor last time I checked. Was someone pranking me...?

I was in the same clearing, so no one had moved me. But there were a few different things. Like an extra rock that looked strangely and suspiciously like an altar, with some soft and bright light. I walked towards it and, seeing nothing weird about it, sat down.

I wanna say it was a mistake, but that would be me admitting I'm a coward, so I won't say that.

The only thing that happened was the apparition of a man with closed eyes and closed mouth. He raised a finger to his lips, as if he wanted me to stay quiet. He was floating, like an air nymph, but he was older, like time itself old. He had wrinkles around his face and his head seemed to be resting in some kind of cloud. I wanted to say something, when I saw a third-person-point-of-view of a capture-the-flag game.

Was then when I figured it out.

But it didn't appeal to me to pray to Hypnos every time I want a battle plan...

* * *

 _As I have mentioned before, I haven't had the time or the opportunity of getting my hands onto a copy of_ ** _The Hidden Oracle_** _or any of the_ ** _Trials of Apollo_** _series book... which leads me to apologize if my interpretation of Laurel, Clovis and Hypnos is very OOC. I'd accept critics about this, but I want to keep what I have said in mind when you do, OK?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	37. Hypnos

**Laurel Victor, meet... Hypnos**

I was growing frustrated, but I could not show it.

I had to show that I was the best loser ever of the cabin. And I was going to _win_ that.

What had happened? Well, turns out we had made a wrong alliance before playing capture-the-flag. While I was voicing loudly that we should align with Annabeth and the Athena Cabin, Holly totally ignored me and claimed we had to make an alliance with the Ares Cabin. Normally, that would lead into an argument between us that, unfortunately for me, Holly won.

We aligned with Ares Cabin.

We lost capture-the-flag.

The good news was that we could be redeem next week, by aligning ourselves to other cabins, principally Athena.

The best news was that the Roman weren't when we were playing, or that would have been really embarrassing for us.

The bad news was that everyone was sour when it was time for bed.

I was turning in bed, not really being able to sleep. I don't know if it was the stress for the loss, the desire of choke my own sister or my blind obsession into winning, but all I was sure was that I couldn't even sleep!

 _One goal at the time, Laurel..._ I thought to myself, _First sleep, then planning for capture-the-flag..._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, a little more distracted than normal.

Why would I say that? Well, mainly because Nike's kids don't faze their eyes off the prize until they get it, and I was anywhere but with my head in the game. Cheesy, I know, but it's the best way to describe how should I be. I had the weirdest dream and I only knew of a person that could help me to understand them.

Not even caring what others might think, earning me the medal of ' _I only care about me_ ', I visited Clovis and his siblings. As always, the kids were asleep. All of them. So, and since I had no time to waste, I poured a glass of water on Clovis' face, whose eyes opened like if I had poured hot oil over him.

"What the Hades, woman?! You don't wake up someone like that!" Whatever he was dreaming about, must be good to shout at me like that. Luckily, no one else had woken up by his screams.

"Good morning to you too" I greeted him, crossing my arms on my chest "You know I wouldn't be here if I had a plan-"

"Last time you had a plan, Paolo and I were dragged into your rivalry with Holly. I refuse to participate!" he interrupted me. I tried not to blush, knowing that what he had said was true. I didn't want to acknowledged it, but I owed them big.

"It's not a plan!" I whispered yelled at him, somehow embarrassed. He stared at me, eager for me to continue "I- I had a weird dream and I wanted your help to understand it..." He raised an eyebrow, but stayed quiet "At first, I thought it was real, because it was a capture-the-flag situation and I was fighting some campers. One of them wound me and I think I'm dead, which would normally wake me up, but this time, the dream went on, as if it was a video game..."

"How many times did you ' _died_ ' before waking up?" he asked, not sure if paying attention or what.

"Like five, why?"

"Did you always started on the same point or did you appeared in the last place you were killed...?" I thought it for a second, before realizing of two things.

One, my dream always killed me in the same spot and woke me not far away.

Two, I could remember _clearly_ my dream. Not snippets or fragments. The _whole_ thing!

"You think in the place there's a message or something?" He shrugged.

"Could be. You should try by following it..."

"In real life or in dream life?"

"That's up to you, and if you excuse me, I want to nap before my first lesson of the day..." he yawned and walked back to his bed, not even caring it was still soaked from when I dumped the water. I yawned softly as well, before walking outside the cabin. I had time before my first lesson too, so I decided to follow my dream's steps in real life.

I had been walking a while, before finding the clearing where I supposedly ' _die_ '. I looked around, not finding anything different. Groaning, I sat down and leaned against a rock and, before I knew it, I was sleeping...

* * *

I opened my eyes, frowning.

Great, not only I had fell asleep in the woods, but I had probably missed lessons and lunch. Nothing was worst than missing lunch, my stomach was growling. I placed my hands on my loudly stomach, only to notice that I was wearing my armor. I frowned because I wasn't wearing armor last time I checked. Was someone pranking me...?

I was in the same clearing, so no one had moved me. But there were a few different things. Like an extra rock that looked strangely and suspiciously like an altar, with some soft and bright light. I walked towards it and, seeing nothing weird about it, sat down.

I wanna say it was a mistake, but that would be me admitting I'm a coward, so I won't say that.

The only thing that happened was the apparition of a man with closed eyes and closed mouth. He raised a finger to his lips, as if he wanted me to stay quiet. He was floating, like an air nymph, but he was older, like time itself old. He had wrinkles around his face and his head seemed to be resting in some kind of cloud. I wanted to say something, when I saw a third-person-point-of-view of a capture-the-flag game.

Was then when I figured it out.

But it didn't appeal to me to pray to Hypnos every time I want a battle plan...

* * *

 _As I have mentioned before, I haven't had the time or the opportunity of getting my hands onto a copy of_ ** _The Hidden Oracle_** _or any of the_ ** _Trials of Apollo_** _series book... which leads me to apologize if my interpretation of Laurel, Clovis and Hypnos is very OOC. I'd accept critics about this, but I want to keep what I have said in mind when you do, OK?_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I'd like to apologize for my absence last weekend... I had had a very complicated and personal charged weekend and, to culminate, last Sunday was Mother's Day (a really really be late happy Mother's Day to all out there) in Argentina. I wasn't able, I wasn't inspired nor I wanted to write something, so I decided not to. I hope you can understand..._

 _Today, and if you're from my home country and are older than 16, I wish you all good luck when voting. I don't like getting political, so I won't. The 'good luck' I just mentioned is because I hate waiting in line for hours or that is there someone incompetent on the tables or that you get trapped into the table. So, good luck missing all that._

 _Today, I have a few announcements plus some explanations. The explanations, on the respective chapter. The announcements, keep reading:_

 ** _Mortals, Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 3 chapters! I feel bad dropping this bomb to you, but I feel a little un-inspired to write it, not because I hate the story- I actually like it very much -, but because I have no idea if you like it. So, I'd like your opinions on it and, if I don't get any ideas from you or me by the end of December, I will stop the story and focus on another one... Deal?_

 ** _Characters, Meet... Characters_** _: 3 chapters! Similar to_ ** _In-Laws_** _up, but different at the same way, the only thing that's stopping me here is... THE CHARACTERS! Seriously, guys! I have run out of characters to write and I don't wanna go back to the same books series again. I take ideas, preferable from books and_ _not_ _comic books. I get confused with all those different story lines in the same universe. So, please, please, give me something to work with, or I'd do the same that I'll do with_ ** _In-Laws_** _: I will finish it by December_

 _Guys, I really really don't want to finish these two stories, because I know there's so much undiscovered plot and characters we don't know! Let's play with that, but I won't do so until you tell me if you want to. I really don't want another **Goddess at Goode** situation..._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! Unlike the other two, this story will end when it ends, so no troubles here._

 _I wanna remind all that read my collab with_ ** _Hugs6_** _called **How I Met My Brother** is in HIATUS, but still being written, OK? On that same note, next weekend is _**_Heroesinmyfanfiction_** _and_ ** _Hugs6_** _b-day, so pay attention! A present is on its way!_

 _Take care, guys!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	38. Mr Victor

**Clovis, meet... Mr. Victor**

I was failing.

I was failing miserably.

The only problem? I _wanted_ to fail!

"Clovis!" Laurel flickers her fingers on my forehead, rather painfully I have to admit.

"That wasn't necessary, Laurel..." I complained to her, rubbing my forehead. She frowned at me, arms crossed.

"How can we do a contest about _not falling_ asleep when my competition is halfway against it without putting a fight?"

"Well, I would call that a smart thinking, choosing an opponent that could lose halfway the race...?" I tried to make her see that, no matter what she did, she was going to win, she loves that too much to be honest. And apparently, she didn't like it "You remind me of Annabeth sometimes..." She raised an eyebrow, clearly not liking to be compared to someone like the daughter of Athena.

"You have thirty seconds to explain that to me..." she left the threat hanging. I rolled my eyes and gave her the explanation.

"A couple of years ago, Percy went on a quest with Annabeth in the labyrinth, you know that part?" She nodded, knowing it was a very popular campfire story. Percy and Annabeth always seem to not want to tell the story, looking slightly embarrassed and it's always end up being told by Rachel, the Oracle, while she laughs through it "Well when she and Percy encounter the Sphinx, she started to ask Annabeth questions about a bunch of random fact and she refused to answer, saying it was an insult to her intelligence..."

Laurel stared at me in silence for several seconds, before nodding, still looking upset.

"It's not honorable to win to an opponent that you know you're going to beat..."

"So, would you chose the hare or the turtle?" She turned to me, clearly surprised by my question

"I beg your pardon?"

"You do know the tale of the hare and the turtle, right?" Thakfully, she nodded at me "Well, in real life, which one would you chose?"

"Are you saying you want a hare and a turtle to have a competition instead of us?"

"Take it whatever you like, Laurel... But you still haven't answered my question..." I pointed out, really, _really_ wishing that I could go back to sleep. Laurel even seemed to delay the answer to make me sleepy and flicker my forehead again to wake me up and annoy me "I'm falling asleep here..." I told her, closing my eyes. She clapped her hands really hard and I opened my eyes.

"I chose the hare!" I looked at her and nodded "Next weekend, we'll go to the city and we'll have that race"

"Deal. Now, can I go back to sleep?"

She didn't even reply. She simply pushed me back onto the couch and I was snoring by the time I hit the pillow.

* * *

I fell asleep while Argus took me and Laurel to the city.

The sooth movement of the van was actually better than any lullaby that I know of and it was a great sleep, without counting how uncomfortable were the seats. My Mom says she envies my ability to fall asleep anywhere. I like to blame it on my Dad, which makes her laugh and say ' _you're right_ '.

"Clovis!" Laurel spoke in my ear, waking me up.i glared a little to her.

"Would you mind? I was having a very good dream with Cheryl, Veronica and Dark Betty-"

"Keep your fantasies for later, _Archie_. We're here" she mocked me, while getting down from the van. She walked into what it looked like an abandon building so, I followed her inside, mainly because she was the one guiding me and I didn't know where we were going.

"Care to tell me where are we going?" I asked her. But she simply kept on walking straight up, taking a few turns around. I almost lost her once, but I found her immediately, looking exasperated at me "It would help that you could slow down and tell me where are we going..."

"I don't have to... because we're here" she pointed out, showing me a large floor that was prepared as a race track. It was obvious it wasn't a race track for humans, because it was tiny. Plus, the hare and the turtle in cages waiting for us along with a man were clues enough of what we were about to do.

"You called for a crowd too?" I wondered to her, not helping to be a little sarcastic about it. The man waiting for us replied for her.

"Apparently, everyone was too busy to be witnesses of how the hare should had always been the rightful winner..." The color of the hair and the thirst of winning gave away immediately that this man was either related to Laurel as a half sibling or he was her father. _Only one way to find out..._ "How is your sister doing, Laurel?"

"Holly is doing fine, Daddy..." I glanced at Laurel, not believing my ears. But I wisely kept quiet. "She wanted to see how long she could meditate without being interrupted or annoyed, so she's basically camp's target now..."

"Who's the sleepy one there?" he pointed at me, right in the middle of my yawn. Laurel rolled her eyes.

"Clovis. He believes the turtle will win-"

"Ha! You believe in that ridiculous fable, kid?" he questioned me, but didn't give me time to reply "Hope you're not too disappointed when your turtle loses..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care much. Set the animals, Laurel, I need a nap..." I yawned again and let her do everything because ' _no one does it better than me!_ ' hibris. Percy once said it was ' _worse than Annabeth's_ '.

"You always need a nap, Clovis..."

"True. Wake me up when one of them wins..." I agreed, laying on the floor, having forgotten of the tiny detail that I was the one holding out the food for the animals...

Laurel will wake me up to kill me when she loses...

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Welcome to November, everyone! I hope you had a great October and I would like to hear about your Halloween costumes! Of course, if you celebrate the holiday... Funny enough, Argentina doesn't celebrate Halloween to ask for candy but to an excuse to have costume parties and watch scary movies. However, in my neighborhood, several stores agreed on having a candy-ask thing, so all small kids were dressed up! It was cute and funny at the same time!_

 _Anyway, you don't care about that! Let's move onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! It doesn't reveal much, but it gives an insight of some important things as well..._

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 2 chapters! After finding some inspiration and some demigods, I wrote you guys something for those who were asking for it..._

 _Speaking of which, a big shout out to_ ** _Ashuri Benturi_** _(where have you been, girl? Welcome back, I missed your anonymous comments! They are so hard to reply...) who tried to help me continue_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, but instead gave me a better idea that I have to line out... In other words, I'l slightly busy right now and you have to wait for it..._

 _As for_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _, guys I'm seriously running out of ideas! Don't you guys know a good YA book (not written by John Green) to recommend so I can add? If not, say bye-bye to this story... which would make me sad..._

 _I'll come back with more chapters next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	39. Tike

**Damien White, meet... Tike**

I don't believe in luck.

I believe in karma and balance and sometimes, that karma and balance can and will hit you whenever you're least expecting it.

However, as the son of the goddess of balance and karma as Mom likes to be known, I'm _always_ expecting it. Maybe I'm not ready for it all the time, but I try to be ready for everything and, if I know I'm forgetting something, I know that something related to that will happen.

Today, was one of those days that you better be ready for anything or the consequences would be a complete disaster.

I had a job interview.

I had prepared everything the previous night, hoping not to forget anything, when I'd wake up the next morning, everything will be perfect, or as perfect as it could be. My friend Chiara had passed by the day before, and with her clumsiness and good luck, I was able to make things happen a little more faster.

But Chiara wasn't with me today. Which is how it should be, but you always want a little of support before, right?

I woke up early and sighed at the fight that I would be having with my coffee maker machine, only to notice that today was working perfectly. I didn't think too much of that, so I started to use the available time to make myself some breakfast. That I always burn... which didn't happen this time. I frowned, knowing that I'd have a comeback at the shower.

Perfect temperature.

 _OK, something is definitely wrong today..._

I showered as fast as humanly possible, dried myself and picked out the outfit for the day. I decided against sneakers, because it was a job interview, but, and since my dress shoes were hurtful as Hell, I wrapped my feet in bandages. It would keep my feet without blisters and it was more cheap than to spend an entire box of band-aids in a day.

I walked out of the house very early, knowing that the bus I had to take to the meeting place would take an eternity to arrive to the bus stop and to arrive to my destination, so I left with lots of time ahead of me.

However, the bus arrived the second I stepped into the bus stop.

It wasn't crowded.

I could sit comfortably.

I had AC as well.

* * *

During the entire trip, I kept my negative thinking, knowing everything could crumble down any second, not to mention that something could be wrong at the end of the day. Thanks to my negative thinking, the bus arrived not only on time, but almost _an hour ahead_ for my interview! I congratulated myself for wanting to get out early, so I could sort all the pleasantries with time.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" the receptionist saw me the second I walked into the building.

"Good morning, I have an interview with, um, Mr. Gregson? I'm Damien White" I informed her. She nodded and checked a few things in her computer, before smiling at me.

"First time in the building?" I nodded, not sure what that meant, but I rather be honest "Pass this card over the slit there..." she handed me a card and explained, pointing "...and use the third elevator up to the 20th floor. That's Mr. Gregson's office..." I tried that my eyes didn't open in surprise. The man has an entire floor building for himself?! "He should be arriving anytime soon, so you can wait for him here or up there..."

"I rather go up, if you don't mind..." I told her, doing as she told me. I waited for the elevator and rode it, pressing the button of the floor. It was about to close when someone shouted.

"Stop it, please!" I opened the doors and a man in his late fifties walked in, a little out of breath. Just like me, he was wearing suit and dressing shoes, along with a briefcase "Thanks... It takes a long wait if you had left..."

"No problem..." I replied, opting to be polite with him. We remained in silence, me staring at the numbers going up on the screen.

"You have an interview today?"

"Uh, yes..." I acknowledged to him. He smirked and nodded.

"Just be yourself, it's the advice everyone gets around here..." he told me. I nodded, for the gods know how many times today and heard the ' _ding_ ' of the twentieth floor. When the doors opened, the man allowed me to walk out first. A little baffled, I did, only to be followed by him too! My eyes did opened this time. I was riding the lift with my possible-future boss!

"Morning, Mr. Gregson!" a woman, probably a secretary, greeted him "Your coffee is on your desk and I already prepared all the paperwork for today..."

"Lucy, I don't know what I'd do without you..." he praised her, earning a small blush from her "Do me a favor and make some coffee for this young man..." I was about to refuse, when the girl disappeared, probably to make the coffee "Please, sit and enjoy some refreshments... I'll be with you in five minutes, since you were responsible enough to present ahead of time..." With that being said, he walked into his office, humming a song.

"Here's your coffee, Damien. Black and with three of sugar, just like you like it..." the secretary, Lucy, handed me the coffee, making me frown.

"I never told you my name..."

"But Chiara did..." I looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow "Oh, and by the way, I reached a deal with your mother... You won't have repercussion for today's luck" she winked at me, leaving my with my coffee.

"OK, Mr. Damien White..." Mr. Gregson called me "Ready to start?" I didn't have to think a reply.

"Yes, sir"

* * *

 _Hello, boys and girls!_

 _Welcome to November, everyone! I hope you had a great October and I would like to hear about your Halloween costumes! Of course, if you celebrate the holiday... Funny enough, Argentina doesn't celebrate Halloween to ask for candy but to an excuse to have costume parties and watch scary movies. However, in my neighborhood, several stores agreed on having a candy-ask thing, so all small kids were dressed up! It was cute and funny at the same time!_

 _Anyway, you don't care about that! Let's move onto the stories!_

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 1 chapter! It doesn't reveal much, but it gives an insight of some important things as well..._

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: 2 chapters! After finding some inspiration and some demigods, I wrote you guys something for those who were asking for it..._

 _Speaking of which, a big shout out to_ ** _Ashuri Benturi_** _(where have you been, girl? Welcome back, I missed your anonymous comments! They are so hard to reply...) who tried to help me continue_ ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _, but instead gave me a better idea that I have to line out... In other words, I'l slightly busy right now and you have to wait for it..._

 _As for_ ** _Character: Meet... Character_** _, guys I'm seriously running out of ideas! Don't you guys know a good YA book (not written by John Green) to recommend so I can add? If not, say bye-bye to this story... which would make me sad..._

 _I'll come back with more chapters next week!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	40. Bacchus

**Gwen, meet... Bacchus**

I was cleaning my kitchen after I sent Dakota to sleep. It beats me how that guy can be too hyper from only drinking Kool-Aid, but I guess it was the amount of sugar. I took a deep sigh and started doing the dishes when the last thing I wanted to happen, happened.

Somehow, the neighbors had decided to throw a party.

Granted, the neighbors weren't home, which made me consider that their eldest son was throwing the party without them knowing. Obviously, the party will be cut down short, as I spied one of the neighbors already with phone in hand and probably calling either the cops or the parents. I was silently praying it was for both.

As I was finishing cleaning up, I could see the lights of the police car, flashing outside and how the music seemed to disappear from the air. I smiled to myself when I heard the rushing of the teens running around to avoid being caught. Deep inside my mind, I thanked that I wasn't raised this way, and more than thankful for the Legion.

I headed to bed, only to notice that Dakota wasn't in there.

I frowned, before checking in the bathroom and the closet (he had fell asleep inside the closet more times than I want to admit, in all honesty), before checking the guest's room. _Maybe he didn't reach the main room..._ After checking the whole house and started to panic about his whereabouts, I decided to go outside and ask for help from the police officers. Technically, he wouldn't be a missing person yet, but I was concern that he sneaked to be in the party.

"Excuse me, sir- ma'am" I talked to the first cop I found, a woman, who looked at me, serious and holding the arms of two very wasted away girls, who looked barely above sixteen.

"Can I help you, miss?" Her ' _get to the point_ ' reply took me aback for a second, but I swiftly replied.

"Probably, you see... My boyfriend is gone missing and I was wondering if he was in the party, as I know he has a weakness for them..." I didn't want to point out that Dakota was a minimum of five years older than the girls she had in custody because that would look extremely bad for him "We were just having dinner and he's no where in the house..." The officer frowned at me, but nodded.

"If he turns out, we'll let you know..." With that, she took the girls to the car, that was waiting for her.

"Thank you for everything..." I mumbled to myself, finding her actions very rude. Then again, it could be because she had to stop a party during a Saturday night and she would rather be doing something else.

* * *

I tried to go to sleep, at least for a couple of hours, but my worry was in _crescendo_ , and I managed only an hour or some.

As soon as the clock pointed out six am, I was up and ready and creating a mental scolding that I would give to Dakota as soon as he crossed the door. And since the officers last night were less than helpful, I decided to check the house for myself looking for him. If not, I'd go down to the police station and scold him in public.

The front garden was the postcard of rebellion, with plastic cups around and some spots of vomit. I didn't dare going near it, as I walked into the house, that wasn't in better cleaning shape. Besides the glasses, you could see that someone had broken something and it was crystal. _I wonder what the parents will say about it..._ Like in the movies, kids were passed out around the house, sleeping. It didn't matter where, as a couple of boys were snoring away on the stairs.

I checked the entire house before moving to the backyard. I found a couple of kids who were awake, but were claimed by the bathroom's toilet and sink. I didn't dare go near that either. Some rooms were locked and I didn't want to think Dakota was inside one of them. Keeping my faith up, I walked into the backyard and I was rewarded by a sleeping Dakota by the edge of the pool, his hand touching the water. But, I wasn't the only one there.

Inside the pool, and with a giant flamingo as its boat, was a man, no older than fifty. He was dressed in printed with khaki shorts and sandals. He had a straw hat over his head and a can of diet Pepsi in his hand. I kept the groan I wanted to release, but I focused on taking Dakota home.

"If you hadn't kept him away, he wouldn't had escaped..." I heard behind my back. I was seething, but didn't let it show. Counting to ten, I turned around and faced him.

"Oh, you think so?"

"I know my son. He cannot be forced to be someone he isn't..." _Oh, how much I want to smack him right now..._

"Well, then you _don't_ know your son that much, do you, _Lord_ Bacchus?" I used the 'Lord' as a mockery and he definitely didn't like it. I wrapped one of Dakota's arms around my shoulders and pulled him up. Unfortunately, the motion woke him up.

"Hhmm...?" he looked around, confused before looking at me "Gwen...? Oh, Gwen..." To my greatest shock, Dakota started to sob right there, clinging to me "I- I wasn't strong enough to fight it..." I gave Bacchus a smug smile, before hugging Dakota and rubbing his back.

"It's alright, sweetie... Let's go back home and take a nap, alright...?" He nodded and allowed me to take him away from this.

I would deal with Bacchus later in life...

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, you see I had a bit of good luck, with less-than-helpful wifi connection and a big stomach ache all weekend, so I was much laying in bed, trying to recover._

 _Second of all, I want to say... I CAN'T BELIEVE IS THE LAST WEEKEND OF NOVEMBER?! Man, time really flies! When we want to remember, we're celebrating Christmas! Dear Lord, we have to start buying presents!_

 _Anyway, this last weekend of November I bring you to you all of this!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _ **!** : 2 chapters! A warning... due to the lack of characters, this story only will have two MORE chapters left, and I will explain why: though I'd love to make different couples (lots of you were asking of a Lou/Cecil), there's the fact that I don't have parents that haven't been used before (Hecate or Hermes in my example). So, I apologize for it and, unless you have an idea to solve that, this story will come to an end..._

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters! We (me and my collab, **Hugs6** ) haven't been slacking this one. Hence, this update._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! I had struggled with one of these chapters, so I hope it doesn't show up lots. Also, this story will come to an end soon, I think the next weekend, as I only have one or two chapters left plus the epilogue. I'd like to thank_ ** _DarthRath_** _as he had read some of my chapters before, since he knows lots more of werewolves than me. Thank you!_

 _Also..._

 ** _A No-Girly-Girl Girly's Time_** _: unique chapter! Though very late, this is my present to my bestie_ _ **AMillionPages** for her birthday. Happy late birthday! I greeted on your birthday, but I wanted to give you this!_

 _Well, this will all for today, though I'm posting a special chapter on Thursday, so stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	41. Hebe

**Holly Victor, meet... Hebe**

I walked into the house. Correction, I _stormed_ into the house, groaning and almost pulling my hair from my head.

But I betted Laurel I wouldn't be bald before her, so I can't.

"What's all this scandal?" Paolo walked from the kitchen, apron in hands. It was obvious he was about to cook and he was worried about the noise "Holly, what happened?"

"What happened? Let me tell you what happened!" I was pissed, to say the least, and apparently, I was taking it out on my boyfriend, who was just concern about me. Way to ruin a relationship, Victor... "I got to work in record time, not breaking any speed limit not moving with red light which I call a small personal victory-"

"The traffic department should give you a medal..." he told me, but I silenced him with my eyes. I knew his intentions were sweet and nice, but I was super angry now! "Sorry, please continue..."

"When I got to the office, I found a stack of paper taller than me, I kid you not. I managed to resolve all those troubles by lunch, when the boss says he has an announcement. He began saying that he would promote someone that has been there for so long, that ' _deserved a little more recognition and had tackled the problems with swift and intelligence_ '" I quoted my boss and I could see the beaming smile in Paolo.

"Holly, that's amazing!" he congratulated me, which only made me angrier. I stopped him with my hand and finished my tale.

"Everyone in the office was already congratulating me, some were even hugging me when the boss dropped the news... it was the newest addition, a two-month-old assistant that couldn't look older than seventeen!" Paolo's smile disappeared.

"What?! That's- that has no base! You've been there for two years and have done more than anyone in that office, without counting that you managed to keep your competitiveness to a minimum and managed to be more nice!" I was very glad Paolo could see the points I raised to my boss, but the great oh-I-know-better-than-you dismiss them "I know you talked to him, what did he said?"

"That I was very stiff and I needed to learn how to bend over a little if I wanted to succeed..." I gritted my teeth, angry. I wasn't going to bend over the rules! In that case, it wouldn't be a fair competition!

"That- Holly, you need to report your boss, tomorrow" I glanced at Paolo, frowning. He wasn't angry, as I've seen him rarely angry. But right now, he was pissed "Holly, he wasn't talking about bending the rules, he was talking about you bending over. That is sexual harassment" I looked petrified in my place, that Paolo had to walk closer and check my pulse "Holly...?"

"I will" I replied, tired. I wasn't one to listen to rumors, but now it made more sense about what everyone was saying of the new girl. Paolo saw my resignation and hugged me tight, rubbing my back "Is not me..." He pulled back, his hands cupping my face.

"It's _not_ you, Holly" he assured me "Had you been working with me, in the agency, I wouldn't had left anything of the guy for you to maim..." I snorted, but that was enough for him "Good, I like that smile... Besides, she's just a pretty face and will soon disappear... You are not only pretty, but smart and very cunning and brave..."

"Keep talking..." What can I say? I love when he boosts my ego.

"Well, I have to say your efficiency is impeccable" he kept going, smirking "Not to mention that when you get competitive with me is... exciting" Oh, he knows how to push my buttons, that's for sure.

"So, if I take a bath...?"

"Dinner will be in the table" he pecked my lips and let me go. I didn't feel like rushing in the bath today, maybe I can convince him too?

* * *

The next day, as soon as I got to the office, I went to the Human Resources office, very decided.

I walked through the cubicles and headed to the office, to find it empty. I groaned and waited a few minutes to see the head of the area, walking in with a young girl. By her looks, she couldn't be older than twenty. I instantly got jealous because I have the same age, but I'm far from looking like that! Paolo says that my looks reflect my hard-working personality and that he likes it.

But sometimes, I wish I could look younger.

"Ah, Ms. Victor... What can I do for you?" The head brought back my attention to the present.

"Yeah, well... I would like to submit a complain, if you have the time" Since it was my first time in the office, I bet the Head was completely surprised. She announced the girl to wait a few minutes while we got this out of the way. I explained everything that had happened and what Paolo told me to say, to add information. And since the Head of Human Resources was a woman in her late fifties, she was embarrassed and angry about what I was telling her.

"I'll look into this personally, Ms. Victor" she assured me, and somehow I didn't doubt it "And I'd hate to ask this of you, but could you take the newest intern to your office? She'd be replacing Ms. Stewart, who took the, um, _corporative_ spot..." I could see the gritted teeth in that declaration. I nodded and guided the new girl with me.

"I knew Paolo would be good for you, Holly..." she spoke to me, once we were in the elevator. My shock was big when I saw her smiling face "And he's right... She's just a pretty face. But when you are forty and look at her, looking worst than you, just remember that is because you didn't gave in..."

Needless to say, I arrived to the office alone.

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for not posting last weekend, you see I had a bit of good luck, with less-than-helpful wifi connection and a big stomach ache all weekend, so I was much laying in bed, trying to recover._

 _Second of all, I want to say... I CAN'T BELIEVE IS THE LAST WEEKEND OF NOVEMBER?! Man, time really flies! When we want to remember, we're celebrating Christmas! Dear Lord, we have to start buying presents!_

 _Anyway, this last weekend of November I bring you to you all of this!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _ **!** : 2 chapters! A warning... due to the lack of characters, this story only will have two MORE chapters left, and I will explain why: though I'd love to make different couples (lots of you were asking of a Lou/Cecil), there's the fact that I don't have parents that haven't been used before (Hecate or Hermes in my example). So, I apologize for it and, unless you have an idea to solve that, this story will come to an end..._

 ** _Garden Wall_** _: 2 chapters! We (me and my collab, **Hugs6** ) haven't been slacking this one. Hence, this update._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: 2 chapters! I had struggled with one of these chapters, so I hope it doesn't show up lots. Also, this story will come to an end soon, I think the next weekend, as I only have one or two chapters left plus the epilogue. I'd like to thank_ ** _DarthRath_** _as he had read some of my chapters before, since he knows lots more of werewolves than me. Thank you!_

 _Also..._

 ** _A No-Girly-Girl Girly's Time_** _: unique chapter! Though very late, this is my present to my bestie_ _ **AMillionPages** for her birthday. Happy late birthday! I greeted on your birthday, but I wanted to give you this!_

 _Well, this will all for today, though I'm posting a special chapter on Thursday, so stay tune!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	42. Nike

**Paolo Montes, meet... Nike**

I knew I wasn't enough.

Not that Holly was reminding it every single occasion. Which she _wasn't_ , by the way. There was something inside of me that said _I_ wasn't enough. I could see how she was taking the, um, extra mile? Is that how is said? Anyway, she put lots of effort in her work and in all things she wants to be the very best.

I felt a little behind in that area.

During our first dating months, she was quiet about it. She later confessed she didn't want to be pushy and was trying not to shout or interfere to show me how is done. I just would grab her hands and tell her: " _Minha garota tem que ser como ela é..._ " _My girl has to be how she is..._ True, I didn't want to change her, but I was too honored that she decided to slow down a little and relax.

The next couple of months, I saw some outburst from Holly, that told me she wasn't in total control of her emotions. She would shout at me for not knowing how to say something, but immediately regret it and begging for forgiveness. I won't lie and say I wasn't hurt, but I understood how hard it was for her.

Eventually, Holly relaxed enough not to shout to small things, though I still see an exasperated glint in her eyes when I can't do or say something. So, in those moments, I challenge her to explain me how to do it, and she jumps into the opportunity without a doubt. In the end, I learn something new and she calms down her need to be the best.

But lately, I've seen her around without emotion or even as if everything had become a routine and was resign? Defeated? Into doing it.

" _Minha garota, que faz?_ " I wondered, sitting next to her. She was in Crafts and Arts class and she was sculpting.

"I'm trying to make a bust of my Mother, but it looks more like a chicken than anything!" She complains and, even if I wanted to laugh because it was right, I decided to help her, with a soft smile.

"Holly, _você não tem que pensar... Tem que sentir..._ " I placed a hand on her chest and she wrinkled her eyebrows in a very cute way.

"Feeling don't help you to be the best, Paolo" she argued with me. She cannot help it. So I smiled every time she tries to make her point "Actions and practice and knowledge do!" I simply nodded, not wanting to argue with her. I stayed by her side until she changed the frown "You gonna stay there all class?"

" _Paciência é uma virtude_ " I told her, smiling softly. She ignored me, going back to her sculpture. But, midway to her work, she glanced at me, as if she was asking permission. I nodded at her and I saw her close her eyes and her hands began moving on their own. She wasn't thinking, she was feeling, which was something different from her.

* * *

After a while, Holly finally dropped her hands and took a look at the sculpture. It wasn't a chicken, like before. You could see the silhouette of the person, her mother in this case, but it wasn't completely finished. However, that made Holly sport a big smile in her face and I earned a hug from her.

"Oh, Paolo! _Obrigado, obrigado_!" she thanked me, hugging me with small kisses around my face. I smiled and kissed her cheek back too. She pulled back, blushing a little "You wouldn't mind if I want to finish this on my own?" I shoo my head and left her be, knowing she would have a worst time if I'm staring at her work.

* * *

I walked around Camp, looking for something to do, when the something to do found me.

Some children of Hermes had done a mess in the Archery field and the children of Apollo were looking for help and I didn't have anything better to do, so I helped them. A few kids thanked me for dating Holly, saying they like her more now than before, as she is less strict sometimes. I don't like how some of them are saying that about her. Holly hasn't changed much.

Which is why my head was telling me I wasn't enough.

I had finished with the Archery field and I was wondering near the lake. It kind of reminds me of the _Rio do Janeiro_ beaches, but less full of people. Bad comparison, I know. But all of the beaches in Brazil are always full of people. I just didn't knew I was going to be having company soon.

"Feelings over mind?!" Someone shouted behind me and I jumped in my defense. I thought it was Laurel to scold me about what I told her sister, but the woman in front of me had wings. Yes, _wings_. But she looked like Holly and Laurel "You have to forget about your feelings when you want to be the best! Is facts, matter over substance!" I look at the woman not understanding why she ass yelling at me "You don't say that to my children again!"

Oh. Holly's _Mãe_.

"Uh, _bom tarde_?" I say, not sure how to react. She looked at me, angry.

"Don't you ' _good afternoon_ ' me, young man!" She was very angry at me "You cannot give that advice to my daughter and think you will walk away! I don't care that it worked for her!" It was like hearing Holly and Laurel argue. Two voices in one. So, I crossed my arms and let her rant all she wanted "She has to be logical! Ruthless! And she has to win!"

I rolled my eyes at her.

It was going to be a long monologue...

* * *

 _First, I want to apologize if my portrait of Holly or Paolo is OOC. As I have mentioned many times before, I haven't had the time to grab a copy of_ ** _Trails of Apollo_** _, so I based them in the wiki description. Also, I want to apologize, as my Brazilian Portuguese is a little rusty and I was trying to be loyal to the language. Feel free to critic or even correct, but with respect always._

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


	43. Nemesis

**Chiara Benvenuti, meet... Nemesis**

 ** _The same day as Damien's interview..._**

I had visited my ' _friend_ ' Damien yesterday.

Why I say ' _friend_ ' like this?

Because the fool doesn't probably realize that he's actually dating me. He gave me a nickname and everything, for Tyche! I mean, I like him very much and even he didn't realize (or maybe he did, you can never know with that guy) that Apollo was trying to ' _stole me from him_ '. First, I refuse to be treated as an object! What is this? The _fifteen century_?! And I didn't like Apollo, damn! Hell, I _still don't_ like him!

Back to the point!

Damien had an job interview and was kind of nervous about it, specially with the ' _Nemesis is my Mom and things can go wary_ ' and stuff. And, though I tolerate my own Mom, being the daughter of Tyche isn't easy either. So, it's a good thing that we complement ourselves, right? So, I went to his house, hoping that some of my magic luck could attach to him.

But this morning, strange things started to happen around me.

For starters, the alarm of my clock didn't sound. And when I checked, my clock had stopped working too.

When I go to take a shower, I have no hot water.

When I got to make my breakfast, I had run out of coffee.

And I was late for my college class.

Needless to say, I swore all the way to college. Which was a miracle itself because I did it running, as I didn't trust any of the public transportation systems that could take me there. I was surprised I hadn't run our of air in my lungs! I know it can't, but I was saying it!

When I arrived to my class, everyone was leaving, saying the teacher hadn't even showed up and that the grades of the class would be upload to the website, meaning the entire class could see my grade. Or I could see all the grades of the entire class. Or that the entire class could see all the grades. Pick one option, but the point remains!

By the time I got home, I was exhausted, frustrated and hungry. And I thought my luck had run out when I saw lights on in my apartment. Immediately, I pulled out something from my bag (thinking backwards, pulling out a _notebook_ wasn't the best weapon, but by the luck I was having all day, I couldn't assure I had a knife in there) and walked in tiptoeing.

I saw a woman in the kitchen, cooking around and murmuring to herself. Not caring if it was a monster in disguise or an _actual_ woman, I lifted my notebook (again, worst weapon in retrospective) just when the woman turned around. Immediately, the face of the person I hated the most in the entire world was in front of me.

I was seeing my mother.

"M-Mom...?" I blurted out, not even thinking. She stared at me, in total surprise.

"So, the daughter of Tyche sees Tyche..." I frowned, not understanding how those words made sense to her, but the image switched to a different person in front of me. She had curly black hair and a leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders, looking like the typical biker "Of course, you weren't expecting me..."

"Nemesis..." Again, my mouth wasn't thinking. More like my brain wasn't filtering my mouth "Um, something I can do for you...?" I was trying to be polite, but I simply couldn't take more shite today. Nemesis, to my big surprise, simply chuckled at me.

"Well, you already did it, _Lucky_ " I winced when she used Damien's nickname on me. With him? I really don't mind... Other? Well, looks like I _do_ mind... "I made a bet with your mother and, since she lost-" There was a shock! "-we exchanged kids for a day, so while you were having a terrible bad day, Damien had a great day. Oh, by the way, he's on the other room, he doesn't know I'm here..."

"Um, alright...?" OK! So my bad day was because I was being ' _blessed_ ' by Nemesis... Not a great shock there, I kind of thought it.

"Oh, and two more thing... Your mother would like to apologize whenever you two have the chance... You know, a mother-daughter chat..."

"I can't wait till it happens..." I muttered to myself.

"Number two, whatever happened today won't have long term repercussions, unless you decide them to exist..." she explained to me, making me frown.

"Meaning...?"

"Oh, you'll see!" she waved at me and I knew it was my cue to look away while she flashed out. Just like she disappeared, Damien walked in, with the biggest grin I had ever seen on him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are home!" he scooped me in his arms and twirled me around, hugging me tight. I hugged him back, mainly to not fall or get dizzy, as I didn't understand what had him this happy!

"Damien, what the Hell are you so happy about?!" I demanded to him. He simply grabbed my face and kissed me, shocking the Hades out of me. By the time I realized I had to kiss back, he pulled back and was still with his stupid grin.

"I got the job! And you were right! The swap really worked!" I was so dazzled and speechless, I think it was a first time for me. Then, again, lots of things were happening for the first time to me now.

"That's- that's great!" I managed to say, actually happy for him.

After that, I will admit we didn't talk much.

Now, I don't care who is more lucky of us. I'm lucky just to have him.

* * *

 _Like I probably mentioned before, I don't own a copy of_ ** _Trials of Apollo_** _, so my portraits of both Damien and Chiara come directly from the description in the wiki page. Which wiki page? Rick Riordan's wiki page! And, before someone asks, no I don't mind the spoilers. Are you're free to critic my characterization of them, but with respect, thank you._

* * *

 _The last chapter of this fabulous book... Wow, I could never believe that I'd be doing it, if someone had told me years ago... I want to thank every review, follower, like and even to those silent readers who read and don't leave evidence behind... Thank you! Gracias! Obrigado! Merci! Grazie! Arigato! Xié xie! And all other languages I don't even know!_

 _In other words._

 _THANK YOU!_

* * *

 _Hello, guys!_

 _First of all, I want to apologize for my absence the past two weeks, but I've been with personal and work problems. Though, it's not a surprise I have work problems as December is a month when all the problems seem to appear. And let's not talk about all the things school dumps us with!_

 _Anyway, here are the updates of the past two weeks._ ** _WARNING_** _! Many stories coming to an end! If you follow any of these, prepare your tissues and subscribe to my profile, otherwise you won't get new stories... (If not interested, non taken, is a free world)_

 _Before anything, each last chapter has its appropriate thanks and stuff, but I want to give l thanks to those who followed, liked, comment and suggested my stories during this year. 2017 was a different year and I'm more than grateful for your support._

 ** _Mate?! Ain't Australian, Buddy!_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Mortals: Meet... the In-Laws_** _: LAST 2 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Characters: Meet... Characters_** _: LAST 3 CHAPTERS!_

 ** _Changing Legacy_** _: Unique Chapter. Under the label of_ ** _SkyHigh_** _, this is my present to my boyfriend for his birthday. Wolf, I love you so much!_

 _Please, check my Christmas update, where I hope I can give you a hint of what's coming next year!_

 _xoxo, SilverHuntresses_


End file.
